New Blood
by Angel362
Summary: Vincent's been mousnapped! Why, who and how's he going to get back to Charley? Rated high for safety and may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**New Blood.**

**Hi all, I'm meant to be writing an assignment and I really should finish one of my other stories but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist! I don't own BMFM characters so don't bother suing, I don't have any money anyway! Anywho, enjoy! **

**Chapter one: Ambush.**

"_You never loved me!" a woman's shrill voice screamed._

"_I loved you before you started drinking," a male replied in an equally loud yell, "what on Mars did I do so wrong that you'd resort to drinking yourself into this state! You do know your frightening our kids right?!"_

"_Oh please, they're asleep!" she screamed back._

"_With all your screaming it's a wonder they ever get any sleep!" Further into the home towards the back of the home built into the cliff face two tiny white mice sat huddled together watching the door to the room fearfully._

"_I hope daddy don't go out this time." The five year old little girl whispered huddling closer to her older brother._

"_Don't worry Maisey, I'll protect you from mom." The older child responded and held his sister tighter._

"_Vinnie?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why does mommy hate us so much?" Maisey's voice was slightly muffled by Vinnie's white chest._

"_Daddy says she's sick. So I guess it's not her fault." Vinnie whispered._

"_But other kid's moms are nice, why does she have to be so mean?" _

"_I don't know Maisey." Both ears pricked towards the sound of a frustrated growl and the slamming of a door. Their breathing quickened as the door was rattled. Vincent ushered his sister to the closet just in time to see his mother kick in the door._

"_This is all your fault! If you and your brat of a sister hadn't come along things wouldn't have changed!" She moved forward threateningly, "where's your sister Vincent?" The little boy simply shrugged and backed away from his drunken mother. "Liar! Little boys who lie get punished! And if you or your sister ever thinks of telling daddy about this you'll both wish you were never born, I know I already do!" She raised her fist and . . ._

Xxx

Vinnie awoke with a start, his breathing rapid. He looked around frantically for a few moments before realising he was on the sofa of the Last Chance, Modo was still asleep on the floor and he could hear movement behind him.

"Are you okay Vinnie?" Charley's concerned voice came from his right making him jump out of his skin.

"Vinnie?" Throttle came out of the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The white mouse replied shakily, jumping to his feet he rushed to his bike where he promptly sped out into the street.

"Vinnie! Come back!" Charley went to go after him, but Throttle held her back.

"Leave it Charley, he's better off alone right now." He told her but she scowled and used her own bike to go after him anyway. Throttle sighed and looked over at a now very awake Modo.

"I'm guessing Vinnie didn't sleep well again last night?" The grey furred mouse rubbed his stiff neck.

"When I got up it sounded like he was having one of his dreams." Throttle replied.

"Oh, moma. That's gotta be the third time this week."

Xxx

She found him at the park sitting by the water just staring off into space. Without saying anything she quietly walked over and sat down next to him. He visibly tensed but it was ignored and they just sat there enjoying the silence for a while before Charley looked at him.

"This is the most quiet you've been since I met you." She smiled at him.

"You don't wanna hang with me right now Charley; I'm not going to be much fun." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his arms.

"Fun or not Vinnie, I'm not letting you brood." She grinned to herself before taking a risk of further inflating his ego, "You're too cute to brood." That got his attention whilst earning a smile for the mechanic. "What's the matter Vinnie?"

"Just bad memories Charley girl, nothing to worry your pretty little head over." She shook her head knowing not to bother trying to get the macho mouse to talk about it and instead leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt his arm slip around her own shoulders and the tail wrap around her waist. "Thanks Charley, you're the best."

"I know Vin, but you do know I'll always be here to listen if you ever want to talk about anything right?" She snuggled closer trying not to make it obvious how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I know babe." He pulled her closer grateful he wasn't alone for a change with his rotten memories.

"Awe ain't that sweet, the little mousy and the ditzy dame are in love!" Vinnie's head spun around just in time to see the shot from the stun laser coming, and then all went black.

"Vinnie!" Charley dodged the shot meant for her and reached for his gun before opening fire on the goons heading their way, "Blast them!" She ordered the bike behind them who needed no more encouragement. The mechanic proceeded to physically shake her companion whilst taking aim at anyone who came too close, "Vinnie, you have to wake up! Come on, I can't move you by myself!" She growled in frustration when she received no response a blast to her right threw debris in their direction and that was the last she remembered before blacking out.

Xxx

Throttle rubbed his face as he and Modo waited as patiently as a couple of mice could, in the waiting area of the All Saints Hospital six blocks from the Last Chance. They had only realised anything had been wrong when Vinnie's bike had activated its panic signal. They had immediately tracked it down finding it and Charley buried under some rubble, had the bike tried to get out by itself she could have hurt the human woman. They dug the two out and quickly rushed their friend to the hospital as soon as they had seen the blood coating the back of her head. Modo had been pacing the room for an hour worried about the girl laying in a hospital bed and his missing bro. There had been no sign of the white furred mouse at the scene and neither mouse desired the earful Vincent would give them if they had dared leave Charley alone in the one place he was truly terrified of.

"What do ya think they wanted with Vinnie?" Modo asked stopping to stare at the doors leading to the treatment rooms.

"I don't know big fella but as soon as we know Charley girl's safe, we'll go find out and get him back." Throttle's body bristled with pent up rage, "They're going to pay for hurting our girl and if Vincent's hurt there'll be hell to pay." Both looked up as a nurse came through the doors but he didn't stop and went through another set.

"Ya think they'll ever get together?" The grey furred mouse wondered aloud.

"I hope so," Throttle shrugged, "Vinnie needs someone, and Charley's a pretty good match even if she's not Martian."

"Takes someone special to put up with our Vin huh?"

"You know he's not as bad as he pretends to be, he was never as bad when we were kids." Throttle thought back to their younger years almost fondly.

"Vinnie had a tough time back then, but he had people to look out for him and his sis." Modo smiled fondly remembering the pair who had been attached to the hip for so long. Grinning he turned to the tanned mouse, "I remember you used to be the apple of little Maisey's eye."

"Nah, she only like us cause Vinnie did. She was cute though." Modo shook his head. The doors opened once more and a doctor of oriental descent approached them.

"Are you the boys who brought Miss Davidson in earlier?" She asked and received a nod in reply, "She has quite a bad concussion, but that's under control. However, we won't know if there's any real damage until she wakes up."

"Any idea when that would be?" Throttle asked.

"I'm sorry, it could be some time. All we can do is wait." The mice thanked the doctor who apologised again as she had to continue her rounds. She then left the mice alone again.

"Now what?" Modo asked his leader.

"We can't leave Charley to wake up with no one with her." Throttle replied.

"Maybe Chef Andy or Four By will come and wait on her so we can go after Vinnie?" Modo mused heading for a pay phone. Throttle watched his bro make a couple of phone calls to make sure their favourite girl had someone there when she woke up. "Andy's on his way over, Four By's gonna keep his ear to the ground in case Vin's not at the tower and we need another plan. Let's go man!!"

"Alright big fella, I'm coming." Throttle got up and took on last look at the closed doors then followed Modo out of the hospital to their bikes. They sped off in the direction of the Limburger tower yelling their usual battle cry.

But Vincent Van Wham was no longer at the tower.

**What do you think? Bit short for me but I'm tired and HAVE to finish an assignment for my degree if I want to get a good job and actually have that lovely stuff known as money that people keep telling me about! I hate being a grown up! Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Blood.**

**Woo hoo, I had a review! Thanks hon! Well I'm stuck on that assignment and the Farrier's not due to put new shoes on the horses for a few hours so thought I get to writing another chappy to stop the brain hurting. Lol! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Bait.**

The large amount of water splashed in his face brought him back to consciousness coughing and spluttering. Vincent groaned before trying to stretch the stiffness away, but was met with restraints holding him in a spread eagle position against a hard surface; his bandoleers and gun belt were missing. The room he was in was dark but he could make out bars at the end and some very suspect machinery lying around. He shuddered at the thought of what some of it might be for.

"Nice to see you're awake." A voice said from the darkness beyond the bars.

"You've already got me trust up like a turkey, the bars really necessary or does my reputation really proceed me?" Vinnie growled.

"It's not your reputation boy, but the one I'm after." The voice replied again, it was male but there was a definite edge to it that Vinnie couldn't place, "If you're even remotely like her then I'm not taking any chances on keeping you in check."

"Who the hell are you?!" he struggled against the restraints knowing that the only one who had a chance of pulling himself out of cuffs like the ones around his wrists and ankles would have been Modo.

"Is it important?" the voice chuckled at the mouse's frustrated growl.

"If you won't tell me who you are then why the hell am I here? Who are you after?" Vincent yelled but received no reply, "Answer me!"

"No need to shout," the voice chastised, "you certainly don't have her patience do you?"

"Who's patience?!"

"Tell me about your sister Mr Van Wham."

"What about her, she left with our aunt on a refugee ship years ago!" His breathing quickened, the confusion was written all over his face, he carried on more quietly, "Contact was lost with the ship and no one on it was heard from again."

"Let me guess, presumed dead?" the voice asked and the white mouse looked in his direction, he laughed.

"What's so damn funny!"

"That ship survived, although damaged and so did your darling little sister." The figure came closer into the poor lighting revealing a tall Martian mouse with jet black fur, red hair hung down his back whilst his eyes had an almost ethereal glow. The right was blue but the left was red and with the all around haggard look he had Vincent could finally place the edge in his voice. Madness.

Xxx

_Space: Three days from Earth._

"How the hell did that loon find out I had a brother?!" Maisey yelled performing a spin kick to the heavy punching bag causing it to swing on the chain, "The only people who know are you and dead people! So how the hell did he find out?!" Her companion stayed back knowing better than to get in the way of the white furred Martian. Maisey Van Wham was around five feet six inches; her hair was long and curly framing her face nicely. Her body was athletic and slim yet muscular, beneath her simple white vest top a tattoo could be seen of a thorns spiralling around her waist twice, starting at her naval. The tattoo then ceased spiralling as it became level with her ribs and simply weaved up her back coming to a stop on the right hand side of her neck; a deep red flower bloomed there. She'd had it done when her aunt had died and had to draw it for the artist as it had been a flower her father had shown her an image of, called a rose. Her blue eyes showed the anger a fear caused by the situation at hand as she attacked the punching bag.

"You kept your last name, maybe the guy knows what research means?" Kimaya suggested and shrugged. Mai turned to the younger girl. Kimaya, or Kim as she was known, was one of the last survivors of the Amaiyan race. She looked mostly human, however closer inspection would see that the ice white hair was not dyed, the blue markings across her face on her forehead and cheeks were natural and her eyes were a deep purple.

"I guess but why?"

"The guys obsessed with you!" The teen replied exasperated, "You should have let me waste him when we had the chance!"

"The whole planet was about to blow Kim, we would have gone out with him if we hadn't left then. I don't even know how he survived!" She growled.

"There must have been a ship or transporter nearby." Kim tucked a strand of her rebellious hair behind her ear.

"Maybe, but this time I'm going to make sure he can't hurt anyone ever again!" Maisey growled. "I need a break; I'm going to crash in my room."

"See you later girl." Kim replied and went off to do her own thing.

Several hours later the Amaiyan was in the kitchen when the on board computer alerted her to an incoming message originating from Earth. By the time she was at the bridge Mai was waiting for her and together they ordered the computer to accept the communiqué.

"Ah, my sweet, it's been too long." Bane crooned with a creepy smile across his features, "I have something of yours." He said in a sing song voice then stood to the side to reveal a white mouse strapped to the wall struggling to get free. "Want it back?" He laughed as the camera showed a close up of the Martian captive.

"Vinnie?" Mai looked at her brother, noting the mask covering half his face and the bruising over his body. Vinnie looked up in the direction of the screen not wanting to believe his ears. "You hurt him like you did the others and I will kill you!" Mai told Bane in a deadly calm voice. "No wait, I'm gonna kill you anyway. But it'll be painful if you hurt him."

"Leave some for me, girlfriend." Kim growled in the background.

"Oh sounds fun," he licked his lips, "and that all depends on how long it takes you to get here doesn't it my love." He told her secretly watching her brother's reaction in another monitor, grinning at the shocked look on his features.

"I am not your love you freak!" she replied through gritted teeth, "and what the hell does that mean?!"

"It means, come quickly my love," he grinned, "there's only so much a person can live through. And you know I have a great deal of experience in that field!" He laughed ignoring the long list of expletives from the two young women on the screen and cut the connection.

"Kim?" Mai turned to her best friend.

"Yes, Mai?"

"How quick can you get us there?" Her gloved hands clenched into fists.

"We have just enough fuel to move at full throttle to get there in another thirty hours instead of seventy two," she looked at her friend, "but from what I hear Mars is still rationing fuel supplies and Earth's not advanced enough. I doubt we'd get enough fuel to get back to our normal sectors."

"I'd understand if you want to take the mini-jet and leave but I need this ship." Maisy Van Wham stared at the console in front of her seething at the situation.

"Hey, you don't get rid of me that easily!" Kim lightly punched Maisey in the arm, "besides I wanna make that nut case suffer for a change!"

Xxx

"What the hell do you want with my sister you lousy excuse for a mouse?" Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"I just want what I deserve." Bane told him.

"Oh, believe me; you'll be getting that freak!"

"She belongs with me!" Bane growled punching his captive in the gut pleased with the grunt of pain he had caused, "beauty like that belongs to me! And she will be mine." He began to babble, "She has to learn, it doesn't matter how many lessons I have to give her. She'll learn eventually, and then she'll be all mine."

"You touch her and I'll. . ."

"You'll what?" Bane came face to face with Vinnie, breathing into his ear, "You can't do anything right now." He turned, "Greasepit!"

"What now!" The oil covered goon came into view obviously creeped out himself at the mouse he was currently told to work with.

"Get more of your men," Bane told him, "the lesson must begin! She is close and she has to learn!" Greasepit visibly shuddered and left to get help to move the hyperactive mouse for the insane one. "I can't wait to see you scream," he grinned as the skin under Vinnie's fur turned a shade paler, "that's the best part, the screaming."

"My bro's will be here any minute now and when I'm free you're going to wish you were never. . .oof!" Another punch to the gut finished his threat before he could.

"They've already tried to find you but they've given up in favour of protecting that fragile human of yours."

"What have you done to her?!" Vinnie yelled at the top of his lungs. One more powerful punch across his face left him dazed enough for the goons to easily carry him to another room where his hands were tied above his head and he was hoisted off of the ground.

"Heh, he looks like a big piñata!" One goon crowed causing laughter throughout the room until Bane entered, when all went silent.

"Let the fun begin." The black and red haired mouse revealed a long whip with a metal barb on the end, he turned to one of the humans and uttered some instructions before walking over to his prey, "Scared?"

"Of you? No, I've had worse than a flogging." He replied concentrating on his breathing and ignoring the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach steeling himself for the pain to come.

"Oh this is just the beginning." Bane took a step back before raising his arm and bringing the whip down hard across the other's back, making sure that the barb struck every time the motion was repeated. Vincent grunted with pain but refused to utter a word that might give away how much the whip was hurting him, his eyes simply clenched shut and he clenched his fists. He didn't know how long the flogging lasted but Vinnie could feel his own blood seeping down his back long before it ended. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving him panting heavily. "Tsk, tsk, We can't have that now can we?" Bane grinned observing his handy work and referring to the blood, "Mr Murphy?" It took barely a moment for Vincent to realise something wet had been thrown over his injured back in large quantities before a blood curdling scream passed his lips.

"Is something wrong mouse?" An all too familiar voice, coupled with a rank smell, asked as he walked in, "I requested that Mr Bane keep you alive," the Plutarkian moved so that he was face to face with the white mouse and lifted his head, "after all you don't want those nasty wounds to get infected so he requested that we disinfect them." Limburger laughed.

"Take him back to his cell." Bane ordered the men he'd been given, "They're almost here Plutarkian, and then you can have him to lure your own personal problems." He smiled, "Of course by then he'll be a lot easier to handle than he ever has been before. I would still prefer to kill him of course but so long as I get my Maisey it will all be worth it.

Xxx

Throttle stood on top of a neighbouring building to the Last Chance and watched the light weight space cruiser approach. He was glad they had come to help find his bro, but in a way he was still nervous and didn't want Stoker teasing Vinnie if and when they found him. The last time Vinnie had been missing he came back half dead with some sort of experimental virus in his system that the Martian medics had only barely managed to create an antidote for in time. It had taken his bro six months to recover from what the Plutarkian scientists had put him through. They still had no idea of the details of the younger mouse's capture and it worried him to no end. Vincent tended to hide behind his egocentric ways and avoid topics that caused him discomfort and that was unhealthy no matter how macho you were.

"We came as soon as we got your message." Stoker assured Throttle as he walked down the ramp of the ship followed by Rimfire and Carbine. The latter of which proceeded to run to her lover and wrap her arms around his neck.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Sore and worried," Throttle shrugged, "She woke up whilst we were paying Limburger a visit. There's no lasting damage, just bad bruising and a bad headache."

"How's she taking what happened?" Rimfire asked looking for his uncle.

"He's with Charley at the moment Rimfire," the tanned mouse smiled warmly but carried on to answer the boy's voiced question, "and not well, she worried sick."

"What happened?" Stoker followed the kids down to ground level, and over to the garage to talk. Throttle rubbed his neck but didn't reply until they were inside the Last Chance.

"Charley said they were talking in the park," he started when they were comfortable in the living area, "they didn't even hear them coming. She told us Vinnie was blasted before he knew what was happening, I'm guessing it was a stun blaster cause there was no Vinnie when we found her. Charley put up a fight with his bike backing her up but they set off a grenade nearby and the debris knocked her out and trapped both her and the bike."

"What about the punk?" Stoker snatched a root beer off of the table nearby and took a sip.

"We tore up Limburger's tower looking for him, but he's not there," Throttle told the three as he leant into his girl's warm body next to him, "a friend of ours is keeping his ears to the ground in trying to get some sort of clue of his whereabouts, there's nothing more we can do for now."

"You've done all you could hun," Carbine made her tense boyfriend sit down and pulled him close, "we'll get Vinnie back."

"Modo and I have been taking turns staying at the hospital to make sure they don't come back to take Charley as well, so we haven't even had the chance to look since that first morning." He sighed, "Who knows what they're doing to him!"

"Hey guys." All eyes turned to the door to see a wobbly looking Charley standing in the doorway with Modo standing behind her looking guilty.

"I tried to stop her," the gentle giant defended himself when shocked eyes turned to him next; "She wouldn't listen!"

"I'm fine and we need to find Vinnie!" She snapped and accepted Stoker's help when he came to offer her a hand to the couch, "You guys can't do that when you're spending all your energy watching me in hospital all the time."

"Beautiful, you're something else!" Stoker laughed, "A real firecracker."

**Yay another chappy, hopefully another will follow soon, hope you liked it. Thanks for the review Night Light! Till next time, ROCK AND RIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Blood.**

**Still bored! I really should get my work done or I'm not going to do very well! Ah well! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Planning.**

"Anything?" Mai asked as she looked over the Amiyan's shoulder.

"You do understand the concept of personal space right?" Kim gave Mai an irritated look and waited for her friend to back off a little before she continued her hacking, "The Plutarkian stationed here is called Limburger, but we knew that already. Unfortunately, it looks like he has trouble with the locals, possibly friends of your brother from the sounds of the destruction."

"Which means?"

"It means that a normal hack's out of the question," she tried another command, "we have to hope that they have backup systems somewhere. That might be where they're holding him."

"And if they're not bright enough to have backup systems?" Mai rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Then I guess we'll have to do some leg work." She shrugged, then leaned forward to look at the screen more closely, "Wait a minute! I'm in! They're about six miles north of where we are, looks like it's an underground facility of some kind. Security's plutarkians and . . ."

"What?"

"Amiyan, damn creeps are using my people's tech!"

"Focus Kim!" Mai leant against the side, "If the tech's that advance then psycho boy's probably got something to do with it and being underground's a further complication."

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked still typing furiously to gather as much information as she could to make their job easier.

"Find a weak spot, sneak in and strike when they least expect it." Mai stated crossing her arms.

"A stealth strike?"

"A stealth strike." Mai confirmed. "We leave as soon as we find an entry point."

Xxx

Charlie frantically worked on Throttle's bike to ensure it was in perfect condition to rescue Vinnie when they found out where he was being held. Keeping busy, despite protests from her Martian friends, enabled her to keep her mind off of the fact that he'd been missing for nearly four days. She felt tremendously guilty that she had been so useless in helping him and wanted nothing more than for Vincent to be home where he belonged.

"Charley, my bike's fine! There's nothing that needs tweaking and the weapons are as explosive as they've ever been! Please just take a break." Throttle exclaimed exasperated with the human woman who was working herself to exhaustion.

"No, they have to be perfect!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Beautiful, you need to rest," Stoker said from his perch on the lowered lift, "Vinnie wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with me and I have to finish!" She all but screamed at them tensing when she felt someone draw close.

"Sweetie, this isn't helping anyone and you're just going to make yourself sick." Carbine reasoned surprising all but Throttle with her softness towards the human.

"What if he's dead?" She whispered, "What if I never see him again?" As the words left her lips Charley finally broke down into heart wrenching sobs. The men in the room watched as one of the toughest women they'd known comforted their human friend like a forlorn child.

"Since when was Carbine that nice?" Rimfire asked.

"She's not always a general you know." Throttle shrugged.

"It's at time like these I can see what you see in her." Modo whispered to his friend gaining a smile. The sound of a vehicle approaching had the men making for the door to leave the women alone. Outside they found Four By pulling up in his vehicle* before getting out and approaching them.

"Any news Four By?" The leader asked.

"Sort of, not all that sure though," he paused to think of how best to word it, "word on the street is there's a new mouse in town and he ain't on our side."

"An evil mouse?" Rimfire asked rhetorically.

"Not many of those huh?" their friend asked the younger male.

"There's so few of us left that we tend to work together to keep our race alive," Stoker shrugged, "although there were rumours that some of the worst criminals were recruited by the plutarkians when they hit the prisons. But I thought it was just that, we never faced any during the wars."

"And I've never heard of any since." Rimfire finished.

"Yeah well like we say here on earth there's good and bad in all races." The dark human shrugged. "Anyway, the source told me that he had been in a bar where one of Limburger's goons was having a gripe about the new guy on the block he was being forced to work for. The guy didn't say much but I did manage to track him down myself and persuaded him to tell me a little more."

"And?" Modo encouraged.

"And he told me that Vinnie's being kept in an underground facility Limburger's been working on for a while." He chuckled, "seems he got a clue with you guys blowing his tower up all the time. But I didn't get a location, seems the goons are only allowed to get there through some tunnel under the tower so they don't know where the facility is."

"That's way too smart for Limburger ain't it?" Modo asked shocked.

"I asked the same thing but he said the tunnel wasn't his idea, it was the new guy's. Seems he's been around for a while." He looked to each mouse before him, "I gotta warn ya, the goon told me this new guy's a psycho and Vincent isn't holding up too well."

"Then I guess we'd better get started on a plan to bust him out now we knew where," Throttle rubbed his furry chin in thought, "Four By, could you maybe try to find whoever worked on the construction of it in case we need a contingency plan." He turned to the others, "The rest of us are going to pay a visit to the tower again and try to find that tunnel. They're rebuilding now so maybe the men working on it could give us a clue."

"And what if they're some of Limburger's lackeys?" Stoker pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll have to use some gentle persuasion." The tanned furred mouse replied darkly.

Xxx

"I got it!" Kim yelled, grinning at the thump and then the sound of running, "There's a small hatch above on ground level that's connected to the ventilation system. There's minimal security there that'll be a synch to get past."

"What security are we talking about here?" Mai asked pulling up her black leather pants that were part of her battle gear.

"Your bog standard sensors on the opening itself and the vents themselves are electrified," she replied, "we'll have to add a pair of fingered gloves, but our outfits will insulate us from the electricity. The vent alarm has a glitch whereby it goes off for thirty seconds, I should be able to bypass the alarm during that thirty second slot to make the systems think that the vent is still intact and then we can use the vents to get into the facility."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mai squeezed her friend's shoulder in thanks, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I'll just go get into my fighting gear!" Kim loved the moments before a big gig. The excitement would pool at the bottom of her stomach and radiate up the closer they got to their goal. She knew Mai was the same, but considering who it was they were going in to rescue the white furred female was nothing but serious. She went to her quarters and stripped, she then pulled out a long sleeved, mini dress that was specially designed to give her protection against various types of laser blasts. She then pulled on her heeled thigh high boots of the same colour, before fastening her gun and energy blade belt around her waist. Walking over to the mirror she looked at herself and smiled, the skin tight outfit didn't leave much to the imagination but it suited her and the material allowed for maximum movement while fighting enemies. To finish the look, she gathered her hair into a half pony tail so that the majority flowed down her back but not enough of it that it would get in the way whilst she fought. Satisfied she was ready to kick ass she made her way to the hanger.

Mai was also looking at herself in the mirror at the gear she had on. She hadn't sought anyone's approval on her looks and choice of attire in years, but she had to wonder if her big brother would approve of the way she looked now. The whole outfit was in black, like Kim's it was skin tight but she chose the leather hipster pants, instead of a revealing skirt. Her upper half was clothed with a tight corset that gave the illusion that she was better endowed than she actually was; the back of the top was low to show off more of the tattoo climbing up her back. She wore heeled boots under the pants that flared over them slightly to give her a more feminine look than wearing biker boots over them ever could. Each arm was covered with elbow length padded gloves. She pulled her hair back into a bunch at the nape of her neck, growling and the sheer effort it took to do that simple task with her thick hair. She turned to see Kim rush into the room with an aura of excitement so familiar before a battle. The teen grabbed her trusty energy blade and her laser weapon and turned to Mai.

"What are we waiting for girl?!" She grinned barely containing the excitement. Mai returned the grin and chucked her a silver pack containing all the gadgets they might need to get her brother back.

"Let's do this!" She jumped onto her bike, waited for Kim to get on behind her before speeding out of the open hanger.

Xxx

"I don't know nothing about a tunnel mister, sorry." A construction worker told Stoker who thanked the human and looked around for someone else to ask.

"Any luck?" Carbine walked up to him.

"Not yet, either they're real good liars or these humans really don't know anything." He shrugged.

"I'll bet he does." Carbine pointed to Greasepit then pressed the comm. Button on her helmet, "Throttle Greasepit, two o'clock." Stoker went to move but the army girl put an arm out to stop him. He gave her a look but soon realised why she stopped him when Throttle and Modo mercilessly grabbed the oily goon and began what they called gentle persuasion. After ten minutes of beating Greaspit was telling them everything and pointing to where the entrance was. A final punch from Modo knocked Greaspit out and Throttle indicated for them to mount up. A few rocket launchers revealed the opening and they were speeding to the rescue.

_**(*If anyone remember what four by Drove I'd be really grateful as I only saw that ep once and it was many years ago!)**_

**There ya go one more! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! Angel xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Blood.**

**Hi all! I managed to get one out! Thank you so much for the reviews, I do so love them! I had a funny five minutes on Youtube when I watched the Bon Jovi video of Bed of Roses – he so has Throttle's hair style! Ahem, so anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Danger, danger!**

He could not remember why he was curled up on the couch or when he and his bros had gone to the last chance, or even when it had gotten so hot in the garage. All he knew was that his bros sat watching something on the television set and Charley was working lovingly on his cherry red racer. He watched unmoving as the people he considered his family went about their normal everyday routine until Charley turned concerned green eyes towards him.

"Vinnie?" Charley walked over to him looking concerned, "Are you okay?" She leant down and stroked his face gently and Vincent leaned into her touch from his spot on the couch.

"What is it bro?" Vinnie looked up to Throttle and Modo who bore concerned faces. He blinked and suddenly both mice were directly behind Charlene. How they moved so quickly was beyond him but he didn't care and he tried desperately to speak, to ask for their help but, no matter how hard he tried he could only whimper.

"You'll be okay." Charley whispered in his ear and tenderly kissed his cheek, "It'll all be over soon, I promise." Vinnie allowed the tears to fall as the world melted away to darkness and his friends were gone, it was just a dream.

Xxx

"Wake up!" Vincent awoke with a start to find Bane up close and personal. His body shuddered as he felt the heat from the fever that currently wracked his body. There were worrying blanks in his memory to the point where he no longer had a clue of how long he had been held captive.

"Aren't you dead yet?" he asked trying to ignore how bad his voice sounded.

"No not yet," the black mouse smiled, "I felt like a chat and as you're a captive audience . . . I decided I might talk to you."

"Lucky me." Vinnie allowed his head to drop limply onto his chest, but Bane pulled it back up by his antennae.

"I was an artist you know, just like your little sister." He paused in case Vinnie answered but none came, "that was what first drew me to her you know. She was fifteen when I first saw her drawing in the park in the city of Ralk on Thalsus." Vinnie glared at the maniac in front of him, "But that's another story." He chuckled, "You know I was infamous on Mars before the war. They spent years looking for me, hunting me. The last was a pretty one, fresh out of peace keeper training and planted especially to bring me down. I knew that of course but I had already killed nearly twenty women and had become cocky."

"Your mother must be so proud, monster!" Vinnie growled, but this only seemed to egg Bane on.

"Of course I wasn't just any killer, oh no! There was an art to what I did that was unrivalled throughout history." His eyes had a glassy look to them as he reminisced, "Each girl was placed so beautifully, I made sure that every victim bled just right to give the effect I wanted. Just like I'll do to you when I get the chance." He grinned at the look of horror on the face of the younger mouse, "Just like I'll d to your sister and maybe that human girl I've heard so much about." That gained a reaction; Vincent instantly pulled against his restraints and struggled to free himself so that he could wrap his hands around the killer's neck.

"You touch either of them; I swear I'll kill you!" Vinnie screamed at the top of his lungs surprising even himself at the strength he found.

"Unlikely." Bane sounded bored. An explosion caused him to look up, "It would seem I am needed elsewhere. But before I go," Bane reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with an all too familiar fluorescent blue liquid, "this should make sure you're entertained when I'm gone."

Xxx

"You forgot me!" Harley screamed at him causing him to flinch.

"How long did it take, huh? A month? A week? Did you even manage a day, or maybe you were glad I was gone." Her face seemed inches from his own and it was gaunt and pale, almost like a zombie from one of the old movies Charley had found them to watch, "At least then you could move on to the next notch in your belt!"

"I'm sorry." He whined as the image laughed cruelly.

"I could be dead for all you care!"

"I'm sorry!"

"My corpse rotting away like a piece of garbage!"

"I'm sorry!" he cried out loudly.

"Like hell you are Vincent!" she growled their noses nearly touching.

"Please, I'm sorry!" He screamed with all of his might.

Xxx

Maisey resisted the urge to punch her fist through the security screen. When Bane left after an explosion shook the facility Kim brought the image into better focus in an attempt to figure out how her brother was doing. Her brow furrowed and a white furred hand reached out to touch his image on the screen. She could see he'd been beaten badly. His blue jeans were torn and blood stained his snow white fur.

"We have to get to him." She furrowed her brow.

"We will Mai." Another explosion caused the two to hold onto whatever they could find nearby. Mai was instantly hacking the security feed to find out what was going on and brought up several screens showing bikers blasting anything that was getting in their way. "You know them?"

"I don't know that one," she pointed to Rimfire, "but the rest are friends of my brothers." She smiled as a thought struck her, "Kim, can you hack the lights or something and show them where to go?"

"Well yeah, but what if they think it's a trap?" Kim looked up from the keyboard.

"Just give it a try." Mai shrugged. She was watching so intently that when the hand grabbed her hair from behind she was too surprised to act quickly and found herself being held by none other than Bane. Kim spun around and paused as she reached for her gun unsure what to do. Mai growled as he smelt her hair and one hand slipped up her stomach towards her breasts. Mai snapped her head back hard enough to loosen his grip as her head slammed into his muzzle then pulled herself free so that Kim could start firing. Bane grinned as he dodged every shot, but it turned to a frown when Mai pulled out her own gun and managed to graze his arm. He wasn't used to the girls he went after fighting back, and while it had been interesting at first it was getting tiresome. Making sure the two girls would follow he led them to a hanger that would lead out to ground level. It surfaced just outside the city where no one would ever notice it unless you were really looking for it and Bane had stored something that would make the lovely white mouse surrender to him and finish off her annoying friend as well. He slipped into a large storage room and waited until they had rushed outside in pursuit or him. He turned to the mechanical suit that was stored there; he had commandeered it three months prior when he killed a family to get their ship that allowed him to travel to earth. The father of the group had obviously been in the military as the suit had been stored in a sealed compartment and had enough fire power to take down an entire army. It had taken Bane a while to hack the codes that would allow him to work the tech suit but now he had a powerful weapon to utilise in order to take the woman he wanted.

Xxx

His small legs ran as fast as they could, trying to outrun the figure chasing him. His heart beat fast in his chest and tears streamed down his face as he clutched a useless and broken arm against his chest. Something yanked his tail and with a gasp of pain he fell to the floor.

"You worthless little brat!" She yelled as she found her son and pulled him into a sitting position, "You can't do anything right can you?!" She screamed hitting his across the face, "You're the reason your father left me! You're the reason I died alone!"

"Please mom, stop." He heard himself whimper.

"Stop? I've only just begun!" Vincent curled up into a ball in the corner of the room he was in as someone walked up to him. He flinched but nothing came so he looked up.

"You never tried to find me big brother?" a small white mouse around ten years of age asked as she sat by her sibling, "Was I that bad?"

"No. . . I. . . " There was no more energy in his voice, he was just so tired.

"Didn't you and dad want me?" Vinnie reached out to touch the pretty little Martian girl. It was a strange feeling, it felt like he was really touching her but at the same time it felt distant. Like a memory lost for some time.

"Always." His eyes never left hers.

"But you sent me away." She huffed.

"Safer." Vinnie closed his eyes trying to will the image away.

"No. It wasn't." She disappeared and he was once again left all alone in the darkness.

Xxx

"You sure about this Throttle?" Carbine asked as they followed the lighting, they weren't sure who had quite literally lit their way but Throttle had decided not to ignore it. One of the thugs they had already 'interrogated' in the facility had told them that it was huge and they could easily get turned around if they didn't know where they were going. So the leader had decided to risk it. They had left their bikes further back as the hallways got narrower and refrained from blasting every door in their way in case Vinnie was inadvertently hurt in the process.

"No, but do we have a choice?" He replied to his girlfriend who shook her head obviously making a mental note to agree to disagree, "That creep said we'd get lost easily looking for him. . ."

"And he seemed pretty surprised about where the lights were heading too." Modo piped up.

"Yeah so if they didn't do it, someone did." Stoker piped up, "I'm with Throttle on this one, we follow the lead for now, besides Vincent might not have all that much time left!"

"But if it is a trap, they could be leading us in the wrong direction." Rimfire said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Well that's a risk we'll just have to . . ." Throttle started.

"Throttle over here!" Modo called before tearing a metal door off its hinges and walking into a large room with a cell to the right. The gentle giant rushed over to the bars separating him from his bro and pulled at them.

"No," the large grey mouse looked up at the sound of Vinnie's terrified voice, "please stay away!" It was barely audible but it was there.

"By the Gods!" Rimfire exclaimed as he and the others got close enough to see the state their friend was in. The white mouse's fur was wet with sweat, dried blood and nasty looking bruises stained his body, but it was his eyes that were the most disturbing. They were wide and blood shot as he stared off into space almost as if some unseen monster were threatening him.

"We have to get him out of there!" Throttle began look for a release, "Can you break the bars?"

"Plutarkian steel bro." Modo replied despite still trying to pull them apart.

"Do they go all around?" Rimfire asked.

"What kind of a question is that Rimfire?!" Carbine snapped.

"One of the other freedom fighters was telling me he and his buds blasted their way through a cell made with Plutarkian steel. They said that the idiots hadn't lined the rest of the foundations with the steel so they blasted the wall around it and just took out the bars." He told them this while watching his uncle desperately try to get to his smaller bro.

"Good thinking kid!" Stoker took the right side of the cell while Carbine began checking the left, "Looks like it might work." He finished pulling out a blast charge. "Better stand back." A minute later the charges blew and Modo sprung forward to grab the bars so that they fell away from Vincent. Once they were out of the way Throttle, Modo and Stoker went over to Vinnie whilst Carbine and Rimfire went back to the hall to watch out for enemies.

"No stay away!" Vinnie pleaded, his breathing far too rapid for Throttle's liking.

"It okay Vincent," Throttle placed a hand, "It's just us, bro. We're gonna take you back to the last chance and fix you up buddy?"

"Please," he whispered, "just kill me." Throttle had to stop himself from breaking something on hearing those words. It was obvious Modo had heard them when the pipe running along the ceiling he'd been resting his metal arm on snapped under the strain of the giant's grip.

"You're wasting your breath boys." Stoker told them.

"What?!" Modo snapped but blinked when he saw the old fighter holding up a syringe and it looked like there were several others discarded on the table he stood by.

"They pumped him full of something?" Throttle asked in disbelief looking back to his bro.

"Looks like it, and I'm guessing it's something that messes with his mind." He broke the needle off of the syringe and pocketed it, "better take it with us in case he gets a bad reaction or something."

"Well that's new," he turned to Modo, "Let's get him down big guy." Throttle pulled out his gun whilst Modo moved forward to hold Vincent around his waist so that the ailing mouse wouldn't hurt himself when the restraints were cut.

"I got him." Modo told Throttle ignoring how tense Vinnie had become from the simple act. Throttle nodded and took aim, careful not to hurt his friend anymore than he had to. Modo easily caught him as he fell and gently lifted him away from the wall and onto the floor. He frowned at the feeling of his friend's back and carefully leant Vinnie forward to get a better look, instantly regretting it, "Oh moma, what have they done to ya bro?"

"Aw hell." Throttle cringed at the sight of Vincent's back, "No wonder he feels so hot, those look infected. We need to put something over those so nothing else can get into those wounds." A shirt was suddenly in view and when the pair looked up Rimfire stood holding it out his shirt.

"It's not brilliant but. . ." He shrugged.

"You're a good kid Rimfire." Modo smiled and with Throttle's help got the shirt on.

"Let's get him out of here already!" Carbine shouted from the doorway very conscious of how long they had been and the fact that they still had to retrieve their bikes.

**Phew! I've finished my assignment! Now all I have to do is to write up my dissertation and revise! I can't wait to not be a student again! Hope you enjoyed it. I've written a few in a row so hopefully there'll be more soon once I get around to proofing them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explosive Reunion

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 5: Explosive Reunion.**

Kim walked through the trees of the forest the facility had come out into. She had her energy blade in her right hand and a blaster in her left, ready to waste anything that dared jump out at her. Mai has gone to retrieve her bike and was going to look in the opposite direction for their target. She had to admit she wasn't minding the walk, she hadn't seen so much green in years. In fact she barely remembered a planet that had greenery to spare that wasn't artificially created.

"Kim can you hear me?" Kim stopped to take the call on her comm., pressing her finger to her ear piece.

"Loud and clear!" She replied noting that the engine of Mai's bike sounded like it was working overtime, "What's up?"

"We have a problem." Mai replied sounding more than a little preoccupied.

"What sort of problem?"

"A tech suit problem," she replied, "as in Bane's got one and it's taking everything I can throw at it, then throwing it right back at me!"

"What does it look like?" Kim asked and instantly regretted it at the sound of engines not over the communicator. Mai blew past on her black bike followed by what was most definitely a fully armed tech suit, causing Kim to fall over backwards in shock.

"Like that?" Mai snickered.

"Funny," she replied, "Okay I recognise the make and I know it's weakness but I'm going to need some time. Think you can keep him occupied till then?"

"Your wish is my command girlfriend!" A roar of the super bike's engine was the only sign off Kim received.

Xxx

"Well, well, well." Limburger grinned at the sight of the cornered mice before him, "it would seem I finally have you in my clutches." His grin widened when all but Modo raised their hands, but it soon turned to a frown when Throttle whistled and four bikes blasted through a nearby wall and began firing.

"Modo, you and Rimfire get Vinnie out of here!" He yelled over the noise, "The rest of us will keep them busy!" The two mice nodded and rushed to their bikes. Modo sat Vinnie in front of him sideways so that he could drive his bike without having to worry about him falling off. Once they had sped off towards the tunnel that would take them to the tower Throttle jumped onto his own bike and set his sights on Limburger. The alien fish ran for all he was worth but the tanned leader caught up with him easily. "You're going to regret ever being born Limburger!" He held a blaster to Limburger's face who gulped, "Just one question. Why? Why go that far?!"

"You foolish boy," the villain chuckled before gulping at added pressure from the gun, "your friend's predicament was not my idea!" He closed his eyes until the pressure receded a little.

"If it wasn't you who did this, then who the hell did?" Throttle growled.

"A mouse by the name of Bane came to me some weeks ago," he replied quickly aware that his men were retreating as he spoke, "he was a convict from one of your high security prisons, the high council thought they could make use of him. I had thought that he had been sent to deal with you three, but he had not been interested in any but your white friend and only to lure some Martian female here."

"A female?" Carbine asked.

"Yes! Yes, he said her name was Maisey!" He gulped resisting the urge to grin at the obvious shock on the remaining Martian's faces.

"Did you say Maisey?" Stoker asked.

"Yes, yes Maisey, and she shares the same surname as that white adrenaline junkie!" He had hoped that might get the mice to forget about him and rush off to find the girl but he was wrong.

"That's not possible!" Throttle slammed the fish hard against the wall, "Maisey died years ago!"

"That's what your friend said but it would seem she is alive and well and Bane is after her!" His head spun and his eyes were threatening to roll back in his head.

"Yeah he's a real loony tune!" Greasepitt told them from under Stoker's foot pointing in the opposite direction to the tower, "He had this big robot suit thingy and went after them two dames that came in here!"

"Throttle, Maisey's been gone for years," Carbine told him, "She'll be all grown up by now and if she's anything like her brother I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"That ain't the point general and you damn well know it!" Stoker snapped, "Kid we gotta make sure that Vinnie's sister's okay! The punk'll never forgive us if we let anything happen to her!"

"Right." Throttle turned back to Limburger, "You won't be so lucky next time!" He threw his captive across the room and they sped off, leaving an unconscious Limburger and a quivering Greasepit in their wake. They came out on the edge of a forest to find a petite white haired girl working on some device on the grass; explosions could be heard in the background as they approached her.

"You're way too pretty to be a bad girl!" Stoker said to her and grinned when she spun around gun at the ready.

"Who are you?!" Kim demanded not sure who was the best one to take aim at.

"Easy kid," Stoker raised his hands in an attempt to show he meant her no harm, "We're freedom fighters from Mars."

"We came here looking for a friend of ours, and now we're looking for another we didn't even know was alive. Let alone on Earth." Throttle explained.

"You wouldn't happen to know Vinnie would you?" She asked lowering her weapon slightly but not putting it away.

"That's who came looking for," Carbine crossed her arms and glared at the girl unsure of what to think of her, "but we were told his sister's around here somewhere and thought she might need help." The younger girl snickered.

"Mai can take care of herself," she told them, "besides, she's got me. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned around to pick up the small device she had been working on then pressed her finger to her earpiece, "It's ready but we're going to need to get up close and personal." The three mice watched her talk gripping their weapons, ready for anything.

"I'll be right there." Kim heard the grin in Maisey's voice and her stomach lurched.

"Oh hell no!" she cried into the communicator spinning around to try and figure out which direction her friend was coming from, "Don't you dare!" Throttle, Carbine and Stoker watched the girl in complete confusion before the roar of an engine could be heard approaching fast. Kim seemed to focus in the direction the bike was coming from, "Oooh I hate this!" She squeaked as a black bike came into view that bore a striking resemblance to Vinnie's, the biker on board sped past at an impossible speed and they just caught the white tail wrap around the white haired girl's waist before she was snatched off screaming as she went. "It that really necessary Van Wham?!" The remaining mice leapt out of the way as a large tech suit flew after them. Stoker whistled.

"That's Quicksilver's girl alright!" He laughed ignoring the glare he received from Carbine.

"Well we'd better give her a hand." Throttle revved his engine and followed after them.

"I need a clear shot but we have to get close enough that he won't have time to react!" Kim yelled over the engine.

"Just be ready!" Mai replied heading for what looked like a highway so that she would have more room to manoeuvre, "We have to do this fast or we're going to hit that city!"

"Yeah and Bane would just love all those innocent people around to blow up!" Kim reached behind for her pack and pulled out a charge. "Ready when you are girl!"

"Hold on!" Mai yelled before initiating her boosters and aiming for a toll booth ahead, either side had concrete supports holding the structure up on either side and she was about to use them as a ramp. Making sure she had her tail firmly around Kim's waist she mounted the left support and took off into the air in a vertical trajectory before allowing the bike to perform a large 360. Her tail unwrapped itself from Kim's waist just as Bane was directly below them, "Now!" She yelled and Kim allowed herself to free fall off of the bike and landed rather ungracefully on top of the tech suit where she slammed her little toy on the back where Bane wouldn't be able to reach it in time before jumping off.

Throttle watched and swerved as Mai's bike hit the tarmac neatly in between his own and Stoker's. He saw her glance his way and a small smile graced her lips before she gunned the engine again speeding towards her free falling comrade.

"I'm waiting!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Patience is a virtue Kim!" Mai told her as she jumped the bike to catch Kimaya before she hit the road. Once her friend was safe she slammed on the breaks and spun in the skid to watch the fireworks, nodding to the approaching freedom fighters. Above them the suit was still in the air save for blue jolts of energy rippling across the surface of it. A very loud clicking could be heard before it blew up in mid air bringing an end to the battle.

"Well that was entertaining!" Stoker stated grinning widely at his best friend's daughter, "You do that often?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged earning raised eyebrows, "Long time no see Stoker." She pulled off her helmet and shook her curly hair.

"Come here half pint!" Stoker held out his arms. Mai grinned and ran over for a hug smiling at the mouse she'd called uncle growing up, "Man we all thought you were dead!"

"A really big exaggeration." She grinned, "Hey Carbine, see you joined the army after all." Mai said referring to the uniform the raven haired mouse was wearing.

"Don't I get a hug?" Throttle asked pulling off his helmet. If possible Mai's smile grew larger and she flung her arms around the tanned mouse's neck.

"Is Vinnie okay?" She asked her blue eyes shimmering with worry, "We saw him on the vid screen but we needed to deal with Bane and since you were there and all, we figured the best thing to do was to give you the best heads up we could."

"That was you?" Carbine asked impressed.

"Kim actually." She indicated her friend, "She's the computer wiz, I just specialise in weapons."

"A little young to be doing that sort of thing aren't you?" Carbine crossed her arms over her chest before holding them out for a hug herself. "Your still a trouble magnet aren't you?" Mai laughed.

"I've been old enough to join the Martin army for a couple of years Carbine, I'm sure I can manage a few Psychopaths." She pulled away from the general when Stoker cleared his throat.

"As touching as the reunion is, Vincent should be back at the Last Chance by now," Stoker got back on his bike, "we should get back there, they're going to need help with taking care of him."

"We have medical supplies on the ship if it helps." Kim suggested, "We could go get them and meet you back there."

"I'll go with you," Throttle offered, "you'll need a guide to the garage."

"We'll meet you there kid." Stoker said waiting for Carbine to get back on her own bike.

"Coming?" Mai smiled to Kim and waited for her friend to hop on the back of the bike. They travelled to the ship in relative silence, both mice unsure what to say and the Amayan simply felt too awkward to offer any form of input. Throttle whistled when the ship appeared ahead of them after Kim had turned the Cloaking system off.

"Nice ship." He looked up and took his helmet off.

"Thanks!" Kim replied grinning at his shocked expression, "You didn't think it was Mai's did you?"

"Well I. . . um. . ." Throttle stuttered.

"Relax Throttle; she won't bite unless you give her a really good reason." Mai laughed as she pulled off her helmet and let her hair down, "The medical supplies are this way. We have an infirmary, but since neither of us knows all that much about medicine we usually go to a healer if either of us is badly injured."

"Yeah but we know enough to fix most minor injuries." Kim assured him.

"You two are alone?" He asked causing them to stop and turn to him, "I mean, where's your aunt Mai?" He regretted it as soon as he'd said it. Her fists clenched and she turned to carry on in the direction she was already going.

"She died." Throttle looked at Kim who gave him a look that told him it was a touchy subject. The pair followed after Mai who carried on regardless of whether they were following or not.

"What happened?" He whispered to Kim.

"Bane happened." Kim whispered back, "She was fifteen when Bane first noticed her and marked her as a potential victim. When she noticed and told her aunt the peace keepers became involved and the next thing she knew her aunt was dead."

"How?"

"He murdered her at work," Kim told him, "it was daylight and everything. Mai told me she was in an alleyway putting out trash or something. They found her behind a dumpster. I met her not long after, she stowed away on my mom's ship."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "she was determined to get back to her family on Mars; she said they'd kick his butt." Throttle smiled at that, "My mom was impressed and allowed her to stay on board and learn how to fight. That black bike of hers was in our cargo hold from a strike on a Plutarkian slave ship. Mom gave it to her as none of the slaves on the ship had claimed it and Mai had taken a liking to it."

"So I'm guessing Bane didn't give up?"

"No, seems he was in with the Plutarkian's somehow. I've never managed to find out how or even why. But it didn't take him all that long to figure out that Mai was with us." Kim wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "He really gives me the creeps and every time we think we've got him he reappears again."

"Why didn't she just come home like she wanted to?" He asked realising that had come to a halt.

"Bane's killed a lot of people," she told him, "some of whom were my mother's crew. When she realised just how dangerous he was she decided not to risk her family and go on the run." Kim leant her back against the wall, "Of course without a ship that was kinda difficult so I persuaded her to allow me to be of service provided I got to go with her. There's loads of other crap that's happened since but that's the main gist of it."

"So this Bane's been chasing Maisey for six years?" Throttle ran his hand through his hair.

"Yep."

"And she didn't come home because she thought she would be putting us in danger?" He leaned heavily against the nearest wall.

"That's pretty much it."

"Oh Maisey." He muttered.

"Oh boo hoo!" He jumped at the sound of Mai's peeved voice and looked to see she was carrying three large packs, she gave one to Kim and passed another to him, "Let's get one thing straight Throttle, if you even think of feeling sorry for me I'll tie your tail in a knot! Got it?!"

"Maisey you should have come home," Throttle reasoned, "we could have helped you years ago!"

"What and let that loon kill what little is left of my family and friends? I don't think so! Now can we get moving I'd like to see my brother if that's okay with you?"

**Yay another one! Don't forget to review! Angel**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 6: Aftermath.**

Charley finished wiping away the last of the blood and Grime off of Vinnie's body before running to the bathroom to empty her stomach for the third time since she had started. She had treated the boys for wounds several times before but never had they been quite so brutal and none that had been allowed to get infected to the point that she had to remove puss from their bodies. She wasn't a fool, she knew all of her Martian friends had suffered severe injuries before and had also known that it was only a matter of time that one of her boys would be badly injured fighting Limburger. She had simply not expected it to have been so terrifying to see one of them in such a state. Vincent had been barely conscious when Modo had brought him into the building and the big mouse had muttered something about him being broken. She had asked Modo to place Vinnie on the cot she had already prepared in the back of the garage and they had changed his jeans for a loose pair of sweats before even starting on his back. Modo had been of very little use but she had been grateful for Rimfire being there. The young mouse had taken over every time it had become too much for her and as she walked out of the bathroom, it was to find him gently dressing the wounds with antiseptic so that they could wrap them.

"He'll be okay Charley ma'am." He told her with as encouraging a smile as he could muster.

"I hope so Rimfire." she replied looking to Modo standing guard at the window. She wiped at her eyes quickly inwardly scolding herself for allowing her eyes to even become damp before Vincent was clean and bandaged. She smiled at Rimfire as he gently moved Vinnie so that he was sitting up and it would be easier to wrap his upper body. Neither looked up from their work as they heard Carbine and Stoker arrive and ask Modo how Vinnie was doing. An audible grunt was heard from Modo but that was all the general and the old warrior got so they settle down themselves to wait for Throttle to get back with the two girls.

"That should do it," Charley fastened the last bandage in place, "Rimfire, there's a room upstairs I use for storage, you'll find a whole load of blankets in the cupboard on the left. Would you mind bringing down a load? I think we're going to need them."

"Sure thing Charley." He smiled and trotted off to do as he was told. Vincent whimpered prompting her to gently smooth his forehead without thinking.

"And bring more than one for Vinnie," she called, "we need to keep him as warm as possible."

"Isn't he burning up already?" Carbine asked, "Shouldn't we cool him down rather than heat him up?"

"Yes but we can't afford for him to get cold in anyway either in case it makes him worse, God I wish we had a medic or something to ask!" the human wave her hand dismissively before looking around, her heart rose up into her throat before asking, "Where's Throttle?"

"With Vinnie's sister." Carbine replied forgetting that Vinnie very rarely talked about his family, even to his bros so it was very unlikely he had ever mentioned his sister to Charley.

"Since when did Vinnie have a sister?" Charley walked over to the sink to pick up a bowl and rag so that she could mop Vinnie's brow with cool water.

"Always did," Modo told her not taking his eyes away from the street outside, "we just thought she died in space years ago when her aunt took her off planet with whole bunch o other refugees."

"Oh. So she's here?" Charley began filling up the bowl.

"In the flesh." Stoker replied, "Seems that's why he was nabbed."

"To lure her here." Carbine growled, "We don't know why yet, but she and her friend said they had medical supplies and Throttle offered to be their guide back."

"Carbine." Stoker warned knowing that it was not the time for her to lose her cool and begin ranting about the past few hours. Fortunately Carbine knew when to shut up and it was then that Throttle arrived followed by the two girls on the black bike.

"Where is he?" Maisey asked as she pulled her helmet of and jumped off her bike. Charley pointed in Vinnie's direction as she stared at the White mouse that got off the black bike, aside from the long curly hair and blue eyes it didn't take a genius to tell who she was related to. She ran to her brother's side and knelt by him, frowning at his temperature, "Kim?" The other girl reached into a pack she was carrying and pulled out a few things before going over to his side as well and after a few moments she prepared a small gun like device with antibiotics and gave him a shot. "I'm so sorry." Mai whispered stroking her brother's face.

"This was not your fault!" Throttle snapped making everyone jump.

"I should have done something to make sure he couldn't find any of you!" She looked away from them all.

"Like what?!" Kim asked incredulously.

"What are talking about Maisey?" Stoker asked.

"That freak after her was a murderer," Throttle crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his old friend, "she thought about coming home but decided to be the hero and keep away, she thought we couldn't protect her. That about sum it up Maisey?" She turned her head back around to show eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh yeah you've got me all figured out don't you?!" She hissed trying not to yell and wake up her brother, "well you have no idea what I've been through so don't you dare judge me!" Kim sat beside her friend looking between the two mice before slowly rising to her feet and backing away until she was at a safe distance, which wound up next to Rimfire.

"Are you okay?" Rimfire asked her.

"Who me?" She pointed to herself, "I'm fine but if he pushes her buttons any more she's going to blow her top and I am way too exhausted to bother with all of that!"

"What about us?" Throttle fumed, "We thought you were dead! We lost contact with that ship of yours and never heard from you or your aunt again! Vinnie barely spoke for nearly a year after that!"

"Screw you!" She screamed forgetting to be quiet and lunged at Throttle. The larger mouse was taken completely by surprise and was on his back trying to hold her off without hurting her.

"ENOUGH!" Charley screeched at the top of her lungs, "If you two are going to fight then take it outside and STAY OUT! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Throttle replied even more shocked at Charley's outburst than at Maisey's.

"Who are you?" Maisey asked curiously.

"That's Charley, Maisey Ma'am." Modo told her helping her up off of Throttle whom she still glared at angrily.

"Please call me Mai and don't ever call me ma'am." She told him, "Sorry, Charley it won't happen again."

"You bet it won't." She glared but it soon softened at the sheepish look on her face. "Is this guy coming back? Do we need to worry about him?"

"He's dead." Stoker assured.

"We think." Kim added shrugging at the disbelieving look from the three fighters who had witnessed the explosion, "well he managed to survive a whole planet blowing up, so he might have survived that too."

"Wonderful! Any idea when he might resurface?" Throttle asked still seething at Maisey for putting herself in danger just to keep Bane away from them.

"We hadn't heard from him for about six months until he contacted us about all this mess." Mai told them moving to a chair near her brother.

"I doubt he got out of that unscathed so that buys us a little time," Kim bit her lip as she thought, "I wonder if he'll go off planet or hide here."

"Does it matter?!" Charley snapped as she moved back to Vinnie with a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his brow. Kim watched mildly interested in the way the human girl was fussing over her friend's brother. A glance to her left showed that Maisey had noticed as well. "What if he comes back? What if next time we don't get there in time and one of us ends up dead."

"Then Kim and I will just have to hunt him down and take him out before he can get anywhere near you guys again." Mai growled.

"I don't think so kid!" Stoker growled right back at her.

"Excuse me?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"He's right Maisey Ma'am," she rolled her eyes at Modo, "you and Miss Kim can't do this alone."

"We've managed just fine up till now." She crossed her arms and glared at the floor, anywhere but at the other occupants of the room.

"You call what Kim was telling me fine?!" Throttle asked laughing in disbelief. Mai shot a look at Kim who had the decency to blush and duck behind Rimfire who then blushed in turn.

"If you were doing fine then none of this would ever have happened." Carbine pointed out. Mai stood up again and began edging her way towards her bike.

"I'm not doing this." She stated before walking over to her bike again she stopped at Throttle's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" He said, "Somewhere a little more private."

"Fine." She sighed, "Where?"

"No one's at the hideout." He shrugged then turned to the others, "We'll be back later." He put his helmet on. Without waiting for a response he took off with Maisey following close behind. He led her to the scoreboard and took her up to the upper levels where they could sit out on the roof under the stars. "Maisey, you do get why we're upset right?"

"No I don't! I took care of myself just fine!" She snapped sitting down heavily crossing both her arms and legs and glaring into the night.

"Maise . . .Mai," he changed when he saw he annoyed look at the attempted use of her full name, "we thought you were dead. When we heard that they had lost contact with the refugee ships we all thought the worst." He turned to her, "We all watched you grow up Mai." She snorted in a very un-lady like manner at that remark but he continued before she could comment, "you were like a sister to all of us. The cute little trouble maker that could keep up with the older kids." She gave him an annoyed looked and he grinned, "And then you were just gone and everything went to hell." Throttle looked up to the stars quickly finding the red dot that was their home world. "Your dad died not long after the war he was gunned down with Modo's dad, Stoker had been there too but survived." He sighed, "Vinnie changed after that. He was quiet at first but when Stoker gave him your dad's bike he began acting so different. It was like he didn't have anything left to live for so he began pulling off stunts that became more dangerous every time. It got to the point that it was safer for him to join us freedom fighters on missions despite being too young. He got worse and worse until a stunt wound up hurting one of his friends and he toned it down a little. Not much, just enough to make sure he only risked himself."

"You're all freedom fighters then?" She asked quietly.

"Some of the best." He allowed himself to brag a little, "You've grown up a lot from what I remember kid."

"Don't call me kid, I'm twenty one," she told him, "and I was ten the last time I saw you so I should hope I've grown some."

"I love the tat." He said referring to the rose winding up her body, "It suits you."

"Thanks."

"Am I forgiven for losing it at the garage?" She looked at him then and Throttle smiled.

"I guess."

"Friends?"

"Always." She smiled as Throttle held out his arms and she gladly accepted the hug, "You've grown up too Throttle." Her voice was slightly muffled by his shoulder, "I missed you." Her face scrunched up and tears leaked from her eyes.

"It's okay Mai." He soothed, "We're here now." She began to sob into his shoulder so he tightened his hold, "It's alright now Maisey." He wasn't sure how long he stayed with her like that but eventually she was fast asleep and rather than wake her up to take her back to the garage he placed her in Vinnie's bed and called to tell the others he would be staying with her at the scoreboard. Carbine had answered and told him she would bring him some food and stay with them for the night.

**And yet another! Woohoo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 7: Waiting.**

"No stay away!" Vincent screamed as he struggled against the arms holding him down, "Get off me, please!"

"Easy Vincent," Stoker grunted with the effort of holding the young mouse down, "what you're seein ain't real kid!"

"Damn it Vinnie, it's just us!" Modo almost pleaded as he tried to hold the smaller mouse without hurting his friend any more than he already was. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do! He's gonna hurt himself!"

"Can't we give him something?" Throttle suggested trying to pin Vinnie's legs.

"Like what?" Stoker asked, "We don't even know what they gave him! You heard what Kim said, there wasn't enough left in that syringe to figure out what it was."

"And even if there was," Kim piped up dodging a thrashing tail, "we'd never get it analysed in time to help."

"The drugs Bane uses are best left alone." Mai told them wrapping her arms around herself unable to take her eyes off of her brother.

"Left alone?!" Charley cried nearly in tears, "Look at him! At this rate he's going to have a heart attack! Can't we sedate him or something?"

"We could risk killing him if there's an interaction." Kim squeaked as Rimfire pulled her back before a white tail could catch her. She smiled in thanks, "All we can do is make sure he doesn't hurt himself and wait till he burns himself out."

"But that's cruel." Charley shook with the effort she was making not to break down.

"Don't I know it?" Mai replied. The screaming gradually reduced to whimpering as he began to run out of energy and only his head thrashed weakly, tears streamed down his face. Charley rushed to his side again to resume mopping his brow with a damp cloth uttering soothing words as she did so. The three older mice stood back but didn't go too far in case he set off again.

"Charley?" The human's eyes snapped towards Vinnie's when he uttered her name, "Charley?!" His breathing came in gasps as his eyes tried to focus on his human friend.

"Vinnie its okay," she rested one hand on his chest and another on the unmasked side of his face, "you're safe now no one's going to hurt you." He leant into her touch and tears slipped from his eyes.

"It's not real." He stated reluctantly moving his face away from her hand again, convinced he was dreaming again, "Another dream."

"No, no Vinnie," she moved as close as she possibly could returning her hand to his face, "it's real!"

"Promise?" one hand weakly lifted to cover her hand on his face.

"I promise Vinnie. You better get some rest hotshot," she smiled as best she could, "get some sleep and you'll feel a lot better."

"Don't leave me alone." He pleaded with a hint of panic that also showed in his eyes.

"I'll be right here Vincent." He smiled at her and closed his eyes. No one spoke until his breathing had evened out and he had slipped into slumber.

"You okay Charley?" Carbine asked her friend who had yet to move.

"I honestly don't know Carbine." She sighed before trying to pull away but Vinnie's grip held firm on her hand. She looked pleadingly at Modo who took the hint and brought over one of her more comfortable chairs so that she could sit next to him. She had made a promise and she wasn't about to break it.

Xxx

"How!" Bane yelled throwing a computer monitor across the room he occupied, "Why do they always manage to slip my grasp?!" He growled at Limburger who cleared his throat nervously.

"Perhaps, my friend, a little help is in order." At the mouse's questioning glare he backed away a few steps then carried on, "I have access to a transporter and can teleport in villains from all over the galaxy. If of course you have the funds to pay for them."

"Oh I have funds," Bane replied, "and I think you have a point, but I am not hiring any of the pathetic idiots you tend to hire! I want to hire them myself."

"Very well," Limburger replied, "um, does this mean you will take care of the other mice once and for all?"

"If that suits my goals then yes," Bane growled grabbing the stink fish by his collar and holding him in against the wall, "and don't ever try to tell me what I should do! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Plutarkian squeaked.

"Good!" the black and red mouse threw him across the room and went to the remaining computer where he began to create a link with some old contacts he knew. The screen flickered and the image of a white skinned humanoid that had lizard like features appeared, "Scry." He greeted.

"Hello Bane, it's been a while." She replied nodding, "Something I can do for you?"

"Mercs, I need mercs who don't care who they waste." He grinned at the sudden gleam in her eyes.

"A men, women and children deal huh?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to clarify.

"Something like that." He grinned.

"Still the same girl?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes but she has friends and I will need fighters who can deal with the best of the best." He clarified, "how soon?"

"Well that depends on how many you need handsome." She leant closer to the screen seductively showing off her cleavage, hoping that he would require her more quickly.

"Twenty or so should do the trick," he replied licking his lips enjoying the sight, "provided they really are the best and I know the only one who can gather fighters of that calibre is you my dear."

"Give me a few days, five at most and I'll get back to you."

"I look forward to getting reacquainted with you Scry." His grin grew.

"As do I Bane." She signed off leaving the screen blank. Limburger had watched the exchange from the sidelines and was shocked to say the least. From what he had heard nearly all of his victims had been women and each victim had been interfered with in some way. Yet this woman seemed to be personally acquainted with him and lived to tell the tale, it was certainly a scrap of information to store away for a later date.

Xxx

Throttle sat in a chair just off to Vinnie's left watching his chest move up and down. It had become easier for Vincent after three days and the hallucinations had stopped the day before, but there had been no sign of him waking up since he had spoken to Charley that first night. He looked over at said female who had refused to leave his side the whole time, as she slept leaning on the back rest of the chair. Modo kept his place by the window, glaring at anything that dared to come too close to the garage. He looked to his right and watched Mai work with Kim to fix everything Charley had put off since Vinnie had been taken. They had stated that they were bored and persuaded Charley that they were more than happy to catch up on her work for her since they were eating her food. The protests from the mechanic had been half hearted and they had immediately set to work on every engine they could find. The other three were in the other room contacting Mars, Carbine was talking to her superiors with Stoker and Rimfire was making sure his mother and grandma knew he was okay. He jumped when Carbine placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"When do they want you back on Mars?" He asked placing his own hand over hers.

"Stoker's told them about Bane and was very . . . um . . . adamant that none of us were returning until the situation down here was resolved." She knelt down beside him to rest her head in his lap.

"Yelled at them huh?" He chuckled.

"He never was any good with authority figures." She snorted.

"Only those associated with the Martian army." He smoothed her hair and she looked up at him.

"Throttle, do I really have to point out that he was the authority figure in the freedom fighters?" She made a face at him.

"Exactly babe, he didn't have a problem with authority figures in that case cause he was the authority figure." He grinned at her earning a glare.

"You girls okay?" Rimfire asked Kim and Mai as he approached them with Stoker close behind.

"We're fine." Kim replied working on some wiring.

"Um, Mai." He waited until she looked up at him, "Grandma and mom say hi."

"They're still okay?" She asked genuinely surprised that the two mice had survived the war.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck not really wanting to pass the message he'd just been asked to relay, "Grandma says that you'd better come visit sometime soon or she's going to have your tail."

"I always like your grandma." Mai laughed.

"Tough old mouse that Rose, ain't she kid?" Stoker chuckled ruffling Rimfire's hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" The young fighter growled and made an effort to fix his now ridiculous looking hair. Kim giggled making him blush as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're hair looks fine Rimfire." Mai rolled her eyes at her friends' antics not really in the mood for flirting or messing around.

"He'll be okay Mai." Stoker assured her.

"He would have been better if I had managed to finish the jerk before all this could happen." She pulled on the wrench she was using one last time then threw it in the tool box. She then got up and went to the kitchen.

"She alright?" Throttle asked them.

"She's been worse," Kim replied as she tucked a strand of white hair behind her right ear, "she just has a tendency to blame herself for every little thing. She'll get over it."

"Why?" Rimfire helped her up off the floor then helped her put away the tools she had been using.

"She's always been like it," she explained, "at least for as long as I've known her." Kim bit her lip before she blurted out what she had wanted to say, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What else Miss Kim?" Modo asked watching her from the doorway.

"Nothing!" she said far too quickly, "Just a whole heap of guilt tripping, nothing else."

"Uh huh." Modo shook his head not convinced and returned his gaze to the window again.

"Charley?" All eyes snapped to the white mouse lying on the cot. Vinnie 's eyes were open again and looking around.

"Vincent?" Throttle got up to place a hand on his bro's shoulder ready to restrain him again if this was another bad dream.

"Where's Charley?" Vincent asked weakly focussing on his leader. Throttle smiled and moved aside slightly so that Vinnie could see Charley safely curled up in her chair wrapped up in a blanket. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine bro." He answered.

"It's you we're worried about lil' bro." Modo approached, "How you feelin'?"

"Did they hurt her?" he asked as if he hadn't heard Modo at all, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"She had a nasty bump to the head," Modo admitted, "but she's okay!" He added quickly at Vinnie's panicked look. "She's been real worried about ya bro."

"So long as she's okay." He murmured before his eyes roamed around the room more and stopped on Kim. "Who's she?"

"Hi! I'm Kim." She waved at him, "I'm a friend of your sisters."

"Maisey?" he tried to sit up but cried out when the wounds on his back pulled, waking Charley. "He was telling the truth?!"

"Vinnie, you're awake!" Charley rushed to his side again.

"Hey Charley," he smiled at her tenderly but thoughts of his sister tore his gaze away from her and to Throttle, "Where. . ?"

"I'm right here." Mai said from the doorway then slowly approached her brother.

"I can't believe you're alive!" He said as his sister reached him.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry you had to go through all that to find out." She sighed.

"Forget about it sis," he smiled, "so long as you're safe." He went to get up again, although he went a little slower.

"You need to take it easy Vinnie." Charley told him, "Your back was torn to ribbons and it's going to take some time to heal."

"Just what the hell did he do to it anyway?" Throttle asked having only seen glances of the damage when his bandages were changed.

"He uh. . . he. . ." Vinnie shuddered remembering the pain.

"It's okay Vinnie," Charley assured him, "you don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

"He's a monster." Vinnie frowned.

"What punk?" Stoker asked.

"Bane, he told me he was a prisoner put away for murder," he smiled at Charley as she sat at the end of the cot to give him something to lean against, "he said the Plutarkians thought the criminals there would be useful so they set them loose." He shuddered, "he's a cold blooded killer guys." He had been careful to avoid eye contact during his little speech but looked up to see their reaction. Mai and Kim didn't look surprised, but the rest of the room shared looks that were a mixture of shocked and worried expressions.

"The name rings a bell." Stoker said more to himself than anyone else, "but with how things are on Mars I doubt we can find any more about him. Not without the case records."

"And they'll be history by now." Carbine finished.

"How do you feel?" Charlie asked quietly as the others immersed themselves in discussing Bane.

"Sore." He replied leaning his head back so it was resting on her shoulder, "You?"

"Relieved." Charley rubbed his arms gently, "I thought we were going to lose you."

"Takes more than that to get rid of me!" He chuckled wincing from the pain it caused him. He frowned, "How bad?"

"How bad is what?" Charley asked confused noticing the mouse leaning against her tense up.

"My back," he replied, "It about the only thing I really remember from . . . you know?"

"Vinnie. . ." She didn't know what to say, his back looked horrible and there would definitely be scarring but the area affected was too large to do much about it, except cover it with clothing.

"Just tell me Charlie." He sighed glancing to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"I'm so sorry Vinnie, it's pretty bad." Was all Charley could say as her grip tightened on his arms.

"Heh, I guess I better get used to the idea of wearing shirts then huh?" he grinned but it didn't reach his eyes, "Wouldn't want ta scare anyone." The grin faded ad his whole body seemed to slump.

"You'll be okay Vinnie," Charley wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed gently hoping to be of some comfort, she knew how much his image meant to him, "there are plenty of girls who think that scars are sexy." She whispered in his ears realising too late how suggestive it had been. A moment of shock before a real grin graced his face coupled with a sideways glance towards Charley. Her face went the colour of beetroot and she turned her face away wishing she could just disappear but knowing that moving too quickly might cause him to fall and hurt himself.

"That's not how I meant it to come out." She whispered hoping to all that was holy that none of the others had heard her slip.

"Spoil sport." He replied chuckling despite the pain it caused. Vinnie yawned suddenly feeling tired again. "How long was I out Charley?"

"About three days." She shifted so that he was a little more comfortable in case he wanted to drift off again.

"Man I feel like I haven't slept for a week." He sighed when he leant against her again, "I hate when I'm injured. I never have the energy to do anything."

"I think that's your body's way of telling you something." She chuckled returning her hands to his arms; she began smoothing the fur there.

"You don't have to sit with me Charley," Vinnie said already half asleep, "I must reek." Charley shook her head at him; she had to admit he had smelt better, he had looked better. But at that moment he couldn't help it and she wanted to be as close to him as possible after the worry of him not being there for so long. _"Maybe one day I could tell him what he does to me." _She thought knowing that was unlikely to happen any time soon despite what had happened.

"I want to sit with you and you rarely bathe anyway so what's the difference?" She waited for a response but soon realised she wouldn't get one when she looked down and saw that the white mouse had gone back to sleep. Smiling she glanced up to make sure no one was watching and kissed his left cheek, "Rest easy hot shot."

**Another one! Yay! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Down Time

**New Blood.**

**Hi all! Well I am currently waiting for my next lecture to start and the college are being *&%$£ and won't let me get on the internet!!!!! So the stuff I need to do for my dissertation I can't do until I get home, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ahem, sorry better now! So here's another chappy.**

**Chapter 8: Down time.**

Vinnie tried not to show that Charley was hurting him as she rubbed in the gel Kim had found for his wounds. The teen had declared that it wouldn't stop the scarring but it might reduce it, so twice a day Charley would remove the bandages around his torso and massage the gel into his back. He had made a few lewd comments the first couple of times gaining the desired reaction out of his human friend. Said friend had eventually got annoyed with him and slapped one of the less painful areas to ensure that he would shut up and stop being suggestive. In truth both enjoyed the alone time when the others would simply leave them to it. Vinnie hissed as Charley's gentle hands covered one of the more sensitive areas of his back.

"Sorry!" She moved away from him.

"Quit apologising sweetheart." He replied, "It's just sore."

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are though." She returned to gently rubbing his back.

"Nothing this stud can't handle babe." He turned his head back to look at her giving her one of his winning smiles.

"Would you stop that?!" She snapped, "You're not invincible you know." He grinned further loving it when she pouted.

"Hey guys," the pair jumped at Kim's voice, Vinnie turning over so he could sit up, "Um, Throttle suggested we all go to the beach this evening and have some fun. We wanted to make sure you two were up to it though."

"Sounds like fun!" Vinnie replied looking to Charley who looked a little reluctant.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I mean you've only been walking around for a few days. You don't want to overdo it."

"You worried about me?" He asked with a sly smile on his face which grew when she gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine," she huffed, "when do we leave?"

"A couple of hours," Kim told them before disappearing again.

"I'm fine you know." He told her looking to her.

"Not yet you're not." She glared at him until he chuckled and turned back onto his stomach to allow her to finish what she was doing before they were interrupted.

Xxx

Charley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a cherry red bikini that she had bought over a year before but had yet to have the guts to wear the thing. She still felt uncomfortable with how revealing the bottom half was so she had accessorised with a pair of dark blue jean shorts that were more like hot pants. The green eyed mechanic had to admit she looked good and once satisfied that she looked perfect she pulled on a dark blue hoody for the trip then went down to meet the others. Vinnie leant against his bike talking to his sister about something that was obviously hilarious because both were soon laughing their heads off at something Mai had said.

"What's so funny you two?" Stoker asked.

"Nothing Stoke." Vinnie chuckled giving his sister a knowing look who snickered in return and went over to her bike.

"Yeah right." The old mouse shook his head.

"We all ready?" Throttle asked everyone who nodded in response, "So what are we waiting for, let's go have some fun!" He grinned before gunning his bike and speeding off, the others weren't far behind. Vinnie stayed leaning against his bike and watched Charley who was shaking her head at the antics of her friends.

"You ridin' with me sweetheart?" he gave her one of his smiles that always had her doing what he asked and she shook her head. Charley watched as he mounted slowly so as not to pull the wounds on his back and wait for her to join him on his bike. Charley's eyes quickly scanned his body taking in the newest addition to his wardrobe. A tight black t-shirt covered the bandages still tightly wrapped around him that still showed off his toned physique. He had told her it was a gift from his sister.

"You certain you're up to this Vin?" She asked one more time resulting in a roll of the white mouse's eyes.

"Babe, it's just the beach!" he chuckled, "Stop worrying about me and get on the bike!" He didn't wait for an answer and simply wrapped his tail around her waist to lift her onto the bike and place her safely behind him, "Come on we're missing all the fun!" He grinned at her exasperated look and took off at a slower pace than normal. The pain in his back would prevent him from pulling stunts and even turns at the speeds he was used to and he didn't want to lose control with Charley riding.

Before long they had caught up with the others. Nearing the beach the stereos were turned up and clothes were stripped to the bare minimum, although Charley kept her hoody on. The boys changed into board shorts that Charley had bought them over the years, Stoker and Rimfire having to borrow a pair each for the occasion. Carbine set up a towel and began to sun bathe in a black all in on swim suit with Throttle sat next to her using his tail to stroke her back lovingly. Modo set up a barbeque, whilst Stoker dug out the food. Kim and Mai made it their mission to corrupt Rimfire and the poor boy was sat between the two girls with extremely skimpy bathing suits trying desperately trying not to stare at either of them. Vinnie pulled out a blanket of his own that was big enough for two before sitting down and inviting Charley to join him. She willingly complied but refrained to take off her hoody, just yet.

"Who up for a swim?!" Mai said getting up and seductively wiggling her hips in Rimfire's direction.

"I am!" Kim yelled jumping up and rushed to the water.

"You okay kid?" Stoke asked trying to hide his amusement.

"Huh?" He blinked not taking his eyes of the two young women, "What?" At the laughter from the rest of the group he turned around to glare at them, "Man guys, will you ever grow up?" He huffed and laid himself out on his back choosing to ignore them.

"Rimfire I've been asking them that for years." Carbine told him keeping her eyes closed. She swatted Throttle's tail away from her before he could cause some embarrassing reactions then got up to join the two girls in the water.

"You gonna join them?" Vinnie asked Charley as he stared up into the sky.

"In a bit." Charley sighed. Slowly she stretched before finally peeling her hoody off revealing the cherry red bikini top. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the appreciative look she received, but there was something else there and the white mouse got up to walk away without a word to anyone.

"You okay bro?" Throttle asked leaning forward to rest his arms on his bent knees.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vinnie replied, "just need to clear my head." As he kept walking he didn't see the panicked look Charley gave his bros at his unusual behaviour.

"Did I do something wrong?" Charley asked pulling her hoody back on. The male mice could only shrug, "Maybe I should go after him." She said getting up and jogging after him.

"Think he's okay uncle Modo?" Rimfire watched her leave and the pair were soon out of sight behind a rock formation that jutted out of the dunes.

"Time will tell nephew," Modo shrugged not really worried having seen Vinnie's rare slumps before, "if anyone can cheer him up its Charley ma'am."

"This is getting to be a habit." Charley looked at Vinnie after walking beside him for several minutes, "you going to tell me what's up this time?" Vinnie looked at her and she noticed something in his eyes she couldn't quite place. _"Was that regret?"_ She thought when he returned his gaze to the beach ahead. "Vinnie," She stopped him with a gentle hand on his left shoulder, "what's wrong." His whole body tensed and he closed his eyes tightly as if fighting some internal battle, "Come on Vinnie, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm damaged goods Charley." He whispered too quiet for her to hear.

"What?" she manoeuvred herself in front of him so that she could place both hands on his chest.

"I said I'm damaged goods!" He shouted before storming off again, but Charley could be just as stubborn as he was and she was soon by his side again.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked slightly out of breath from running after him.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." Vinnie stopped dead causing her to stumble. She smiled when his tail stopped her from face planting in the sand.

"It obviously does or you wouldn't be acting this way!" She countered, "What brought this on anyway?"

"I saw the scars in the mirror when I was changing." He clenched and unclenched his fists over and over again in frustration.

"Is that all?" Charley almost chuckled before she caught herself reminding herself of how much Vinnie's looks meant to him and the stories of how he had reacted to the scars on his face. Vinnie looked at a spot on the horizon, refusing point blank to acknowledge her now. "Vinnie, looks aren't everything."

"It's all I have." Vinnie whispered.

"Oh and the hot biker moves are nothing, huh?" She teased earning a small smile for his trouble.

"Okay so maybe there's that." He admitted sitting down on the sand, "The bikini's hot by the way." He added in a poor attempt at changing the subject.

"Thanks, but you're off topic," she grinned and sat down beside him, "You're sweet too Vinnie, when you want to be." She blushed leaning closer to him. Unbeknownst to either of them their concerned friends were sneaking up on them to make sure the white mouse was really okay.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Mai whispered to Throttle who chuckled moving a little so that his beloved Carbine could see better.

"Yeah but try getting either of them to admit it," Carbine huffed also whispering, "those two are as stubborn as each other."

"Looks like that might change tonight though." Rimfire pointed out as Charley moved closer to the white furred mouse.

"You think I'm sweet?" Vinnie asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," she replied before poking him gently in the side, "Why, it ruin your image for a girl to call you sweet?"

"No," he turned his face away from her, "just never been called that by a girl before. At least not since I was a little kid."

"You're cute too." She grinned at the deepening blush gracing his cheeks. Charley leaned closer to his ear, suddenly feeling braver than she'd felt in a long time and whispered, "Hot too." She almost laughed when Vinnie's eyes widened at her admission, although he still had his eyes on the horizon.

"You . . . You think . . ?" He stammered.

"For a long time hot shot." She leaned her head against his shoulder breathing in his scent, "When you were missing and we couldn't find you . . ," she took in a shuddering breath, "I was so scared I'd never see you again. That you'd just vanished."

"I've told ya before sweetheart," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Then they brought you back to the Last Chance and you looked dead." His grip tightened around her, "I mean it took just a few seconds to realise you were still alive, but that first glance . . . well I thought my world had ended and it had ended with you."

"You're strong girl Charley," Vinnie told her, "you would have been fine."

"No I wouldn't Vinnie." She buried her face in his chest allowing a few tears to escape her jade eyes. She mumbled something into his chest but he couldn't hear her.

"What'd you say doll?" he asked leaning back slightly to get a better look at her to find she was avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously.

"I said I love you, you big lug." She told him daring to look up at him fearing rejection, but he was smiling at her.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that babe." He smiled, "Love you too doll." But he looked away, "you sure though?" He glanced over his shoulder when he thought he heard a small yelp, "You hear that?" He said as his eyes scanned the dunes behind them. Charley shook her head at him before placing a hand on his cheek and bringing his focus back on her.

"So, you going to kiss me or not?" She asked innocently. She was rewarded with a boyish grin. She squealed as he ignored the pain in his back and launched at her forcing her to lie back on the sand her legs kicked up in the air as he pinned her upper body. Both melted against each other savouring the moment both had been waiting for for a long time. Whooping and whistling brought them back down to Earth courtesy of their friends who were voicing their approval. Looking behind them Vinnie buried his face in Charley's neck and both chuckled.

"How long have you been there?" Charley demanded as she detangled herself from Vincent who rocked back onto his heels instantly regretting it as his wounds pulled at the sudden movement.

"Long enough?" Stoker growled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Back off Stoke." Vinnie warned knowing how dirty the old mouse's mind could be.

"About time bro!" Throttle chuckled wrapping an arm around his own girl.

"Yeah," Carbine leaned into him, "any longer and we would have locked you both in a room and forced you to admit your feelings for each other." She grinned at the embarrassed looks worn by her friends.

"I think it's cute!" Kim sighed dreamily.

"You would," Mai replied, "maybe one day you'll date a guy who isn't a sleaze and will sweep you off your feet."

"I do not date sleazeballs!" Kim yelled.

"Oh please the last guy made you pay for all the dates!" The white female rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so I dumped him!" Kim squeaked.

"And the last guy wanted you to dress up in some school uniform and pretend to be thirteen!" Mai chuckled.

"Also dumped!" She exclaimed noticing the look from the mice and Charley, "As soon as he asked!"

"What about that model on Draxel?"

"He wasn't that bad!" Kim whined.

"And the rich guy from Oberal?"

"Him either!" Kim really wanted the ground to swallow her up at that point.

"Okay Mai I think that's enough." Throttle chuckled but felt a little sorry for the teenager who obviously wasn't particularly lucky when it came to men. She flashed him a smile in thanks which he returned, "Why don't we get back to our spot and relax for a while longer before we go back."

"Sounds like a plan." Rimfire said already walking back with Kim. The group of friends wound up spending the night on the beach next to a large fire built by the boys swapping tales here and there and playing games in the sea. For a while it felt like they hadn't a care in the world. But all knew that wasn't true and when morning came they reluctantly returned to the garage and to their life as soldiers in a war that spanned galaxies.

**Another chappy! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you soooo very much for the reviews it keeps encouraging me to write more (despite the fact that I should really be studying! Ah well, lol!). Till next time! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory Lane pt1

**New Blood.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finished my degree! Now I just have to land a job! Lol, This is a two part chappy, I split it into two cause I thought it would break up the bible that seemed to come out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Memory lane.**

A strangled cry escaped white furred lips before Vinnie shot up in bed; he glanced to his right to find Charley still snuggled up beside him thankfully unaware of his distress. His body shook with the memory of the dream feeling sick to the stomach at what he had felt more than seen.

"Guess I'm just messed up." He sighed rubbing the heels of his hands into his closed eyes as he leant on his knees.

"Vinnie?" Charley's groggy voice asked from her spot beside him, "You okay?" Vinnie smiled at her as best he could.

"I'm fine Charley," he assured her stroking her face gently, "just go back to sleep." He moved his hand to smooth her hair and she was soon lost in the dream world again. He then got up and slipped to the bathroom as silently as he could to take a shower trying to wash the feeling of hands off of his body. When he was satisfied he was clean he pulled on a pair of his jeans and a sweater to go sit on the roof for some air. He was surprised to find he wasn't the only one using the roof in the early hours of the morning. "What are you doing up?" He asked his sister making her jump and look up from the note pad she was bent over.

"I could ask you the same question bro. Aren't you still supposed to be resting?" She watched as he approached and sat down beside her causing her to frown. "Something on your mind big brother?"

"Just bad dreams," he replied vaguely, "you still do that stuff?" He asked looking at the sketch she was working on. It looked like she had only just started it; there was the outline of the city and a bunch of kids playing in the forefront.

"When I've got a spare moment, yeah I do." She shrugged.

"Mind?" He held out his hand for the pad which she passed over a little reluctantly, but allowed her brother to take the pad. He flicked through pictures of his bros, Carbine, him with Charley, a scene of them at the beach and even a cute moment Kim and Rimfire had shared only a day before. He silently noted the large amount with Throttle in them and stored the information for a later time. "You got good at this sis!" He said appreciatively before handing the pad back to her.

"Please, I was always good!" She replied indignantly.

"Heh, you sound like me!" He grinned.

"Oh hell no! Shoot me now!" She said dramatically before turning serious, "So what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Wasn't that my line?" He sighed looking away from her.

"Well I can't sleep but that's nothing new," she shrugged placing her art tools in a small wooden box and ignoring the worried glance her brother shot her way, "been like that for years now." She looked back at her brother who obviously didn't want to talk about something, "So you know why I'm up here, so why are you?"

"Bad dream," He shrugged, "and Charley looked so peaceful I didn't wanna risk disturbing her so I came up here for some air."

"Right." She shook her head knowing there had to be more to it than he was letting on, but dropped it and sat in silence for several minutes before her brother got uncomfortable.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked getting up.

"Sure," Mai replied getting up and making sure to pick her art gear up, "that is if you can keep up with me big brother." She said innocently walking past him as if she hadn't said anything remotely challenging.

"Oh ho! It's on sis of mine!" He grinned racing her downstairs, both careful to be quiet so as not to wake the others staying at the Last Chance. They rolled their bikes until they were sure no one would hear them before starting them up.

"So where to?" She placed her helmet on and revved the engine. Vinnie grinned as he revved his own engine and shot off with one of his trade mark yells, "Now that's just rude." She laughed shaking her head as she urged her own bike on to catch up. Vinnie led his sibling on a chase around the city before finally coming to a stop by Lake Michigan. "Okay, I wanna rematch, you cheated!"

"Uh huh?" He snickered, "Face it sis you just can't keep up with the baddest mammer jammer this side of the universe!"

"Wow, you really do have an ego the size of Limburger's butt." She laughed at him, "I gotta admit tho, you race just like dad."

"Thanks sis." He rubbed the back of his neck flattered. An idea struck her before she sped off in the opposite direction to the garage, "Hey . . . Hey! Wait up!" He sped off after her and before long they came upon a large clearing on the outskirts of the city where a sleek, white battle cruiser appeared at the push of a button on Mai's bike. Vinnie whistled in appreciation.

"Nice," he dismounted and walked up to the opening hatch, "just a cruiser or is it built for battle?"

"The Orion is the best battle grade cruiser built by the Amayan military," Mai told him, "one of only two left from the strongest space fleet of the gorlak quadrant."

"What happened?" Vinnie took in the hanger that led through to the sleeping quarters, "To her people I mean."

"Plutarkians." She led him down the corridors to her own room, "their planet is close to Plutark and they were the first to fall for the Plutarkian's lies. When the Amayan high council realised the danger they were in it was too late and the Plutarkians instigated a massacre that wiped out all but a handful of Amayan's. Any that did survive were enslaved or ended up as drifters in space. Those fish faces did such a number on their planet that it was completely uninhabitable after." She explained as she set to work rummaging through some boxes she had in a cupboard, "There are less Amayans left then there are Martians."

"Oh man," Vinnie uttered wondering how Kim could have coped with being essentially alone in the universe and decided to change the subject, "how many drawings have you done?" He asked referring to all of the drawings on the walls, noting the high number of him and his bros as kids playing together and the large number of Throttle pictures.

"Lost count years ago." She shrugged, "Ah ha! Here they are!"

"Here what are?" He peered over her shoulder curiously but she hid the contents of the small box from him, "What is it?" He asked again like an eager child.

"You'll find out when we get back to the garage," she moved slightly so that she could place the cover back on without him seeing what was inside then picked it up with some difficulty due to the age and condition of the box, "let's go."

"If I help you with it will you let me look inside?" he asked sweetly.

"No." Mai began walking back down the hall to the hanger.

"But I'm your favourite big brother." He reasoned.

"Yeah, you are. But, still no." She shook her head in disbelief at his childish antics.

"Please?" He all but whined.

"Uh, now let me just think about it," he nodded eagerly at her, "no." She walked off the ship and began securing the box to the back of her bike, then pressing the button on her bike that would reactivate the shielding that cloaked the ship from view, whilst slapping away his hands as he tried to take a peek, "What are you? Three? Quit it!"

"But, Maisey!" Vinnie put on the face that always worked with Charley but his sister just rolled her eyes and hopped on her bike.

"Vinnie," she turned to him, "the sooner we get back to the garage the sooner you get to look at what's in the box, so will you just . . ." she blinked as her brother moved like lightening to get on his bike and rev the engine, she grinned, "still on those painkillers huh?"

"Yep, don't know where Charley got em but they work like a charm." He grinned. The pair laughed and headed off to the garage where they were met with a grim looking Carbine, Stoker and Kim. Carbine growled as they pulled up and talked into a communicator too low for them to hear.

"Where have you two been?" Carbine snapped when she turned back to them.

"Um, ridin'?" Vinnie replied clueless.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Kim warned them and flinched as the office door slammed open.

"Where have you been?" Charley yelled at the top of her lungs making the two white mice flinch, unaware that she had virtually echoed Carbine.

"We just went out for a ride," Mai told them getting off her bike, "What's the big deal?"

"Big deal?" the mechanic seethed ignoring Stoker as he sniggered behind her, "Your brother was on deaths door not three weeks ago and you think it was a good idea to go out for a ride in the middle of the night without telling anyone?"

"Well I. . ." Mai blushed suddenly realising why Charley would be so upset.

"And you!" she turned on Vinnie who became a shale paler, if possible, "I wake up and you're just gone! Do you have any idea what went through my mind when I couldn't find you?"

"Babe I. . ." He tried to apologise but Charley was having none of it.

"Don't you babe me!" She growled then turned to Carbine, "I'll be working on my accounts if anyone needs me." With that she turned on her heel and stormed back into her office slamming the door again behind her.

"Ah man," Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe I should go try to smooth things over."

"Now that was entertainment," Stoker wiped tears from his eyes and dodged the fist aimed at his arm from Carbine, "anyone would think you two were already married!"

"Shut up old timer!" Vinnie grumbled before walking over to the office door and knocking quietly ignoring the continued snickering from the older mouse behind him. He received no answer so went straight in to find Charley pouring over several books and entering things into her computer, "Charley?"

"I'm busy Vincent." She said without looking up.

"I'm really sorry." He said with his hands in his pockets and staring at an old oil stain on the floor. Charley looked up at him to see him looking thoroughly miserable and fought to hide the smile at the macho mouse so humbled.

"Could you at least wake me up and tell me when you're gonna disappear next time." She allowed herself to smile when he looked up at her hopefully.

"You know Mai's got something she wants to show everyone," he told her remembering the box on the back of his sister's bike, "wanna come see?"

"Well, I really shouldn't but . . . Oh what the hell, I can't concentrate anyway," she said referring to her accounts, "Kim said she'd give me a hand with them so maybe she'll help me later when I've apologised for snapping at her."

"You snapped at Kim?" Vinnie gave her a shocked look.

"Yeah, she tried to calm me down saying that as you two were together at least you guys weren't being idiots alone." Charley grinned at the slightly offended look on the white mouse's face, "Come on hot stuff let's see what that sister of yours wants to show us." Charley wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to steer her to the living room where Mai was pulling out what looked like a small pile of books.


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Lane pt2

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 10: Memory Lane Part Two.**

"Awe man what are those?" Vinnie looked at them as if they were going to attack him, "You're not gonna force us to read or something are ya?"

"Vinnie there is nothing wrong with reading." Mai rolled her eyes. The others had arrived and spread themselves out around Charley's small living room.

"Bro next time you decided to go for a joy ride when you're still hurt would ya tell someone?" Throttle griped frowning at the white mouse not being impressed with being woken up in the middle of the night to go and search for his bro and sis. All he received was a sheepish look from the white furred mouse. Mai picked out one of the books and walked over to the white male and pushed it into his hands.

"Just look bonehead." Vinnie did as he was told. What he found was certainly not what he expected which was mirrored in the questioning look he gave Maisey. "Aunt Sophie took them all with us, including some of the old home movies, when I left to find you guys I made sure to take them with me." She explained grinning in triumph as her friends and family looked over old memories, there were even a few baby pictures of Rimfire and his sister Primer in some of them.

"I still don't know how you managed to sneak on to mom's ship with that huge pack." Kim said smiling at the book she was looking at. "I mean seriously it was so noisy, Coban must have been really drunk or hung over!" She chuckled, "My mom owned his butt in training for months, and it was hilarious!" Charley was thoroughly confused until she looked over Vinnie's shoulder to see pictures of young Martian's playing in a park. It was obvious who they all were, although some she didn't recognise, it brought a smile to her face though.

"Hey I remember that day!" Modo exclaimed smiling at a group of pictures of them playing around on a holiday their families had taken long before the Plutarkian's had ever come to their planet. They had all been very young and the only one not present had been Vinnie and Mai's mom. Mai looked at what he was talking about and grinned.

"You remember what our dad's got up to that weekend?" Mai asked cryptically.

"Do I? My momma gave my pa such a tongue lashing he was waitin' on her hand and foot for weeks after!" Modo laughed.

"Didn't they enter that big race?" Vinnie asked trying to remember what happened that year.

"Yeah, I remember!" Throttle joined in chuckling, "When Rose and My mom found out that was the real reason for the trip they went ballistic, and when they found out it was Stoker's idea! Man oh man!" They laughed.

"I couldn't sit right for a week!" Stoker shook his head remembering the terrifying women and their retribution.

"At least dad won." Vinnie said proudly.

"Who's Rose?" Charley asked in his ear.

"Modo's mom." He whispered back.

"Ooh yeah and dad took us all out to the local theme park for the day with the winnings!" Mai said rummaging through the box again and passing out some loose pictures of their day at the theme park, then dove straight back in to find another item she thought they'd love to see. Behind her Vinnie sat down with Charley on his lap looking through the rest of the album stopping a few times to tell her who people were and explain a few things. There had been one of them playing at the local park near their home where they had been accompanied by Modo and Throttle's moms.

"Awe that's adorable!" Charley pointed at a picture of Throttle giving a tiny Mai a piggy back.

"Yeah Mai loved Throttle when she was a kid," he laughed, "hey Mai? You still wanna latch on to his leg like that one time they went on vacation without us?" They all laughed at her bright red face. Throttle walked over to take a look at the picture himself and smiled at the memory.

"Ugh, I remember you would never leave him alone! It was so annoying!" Carbine grinned at the embarrassed mouse.

"Shut up I was four years old!" Mai snapped finally finding what she was looking for and pulling it out, "Hah, I knew I still had it!"

"Had what?" Stoker asked.

"Your race Stoke," she replied, "or more precisely, dad's race."

"You got that on film?" He blinked getting up and taking the disk from her.

"Yep, aunt Sophie recorded the coverage. So who wants to watch the original baddest mamma jammer this side of the universe?" A chorus of approvals brought another grin to her face. She placed the disk in the old player she'd had for years, once activated a holographic image appeared in the middle of the room and a stadium could be seen. A commentator was introducing the race to the viewers and in the line up a very familiar cherry red bike could be seen. Two others beside the rider bore a striking resemblance to Throttle and Modo, next to the Throttle look alike was a much younger Stoker on a blue racer. Vinnie confirmed Charley's suspicions informing her that the two mice were indeed Throttle and Modo's dads. Rimfire did the same for Kim on the other side of the room. The race soon started and it was obvious from the start that the only real competitors were the bikers the room were familiar with. Before long it was clear that Quicksilver Van Wham and Stoker were the ones to watch and both were neck and neck until the last stretch when Quicksilver managed to slip ahead with an impossible looking jump that would put any of the stunts Charley had seen Vinnie do to shame. Not three seconds later the white mouse blasted through the finish line where the crowd promptly erupted. The mouse skidded to a stop and pulled off his helmet. It was then the camera showed a close up of him and Charley tried very hard not to gasp. Though older than Vinnie was now, her white furred love was the spitting image of his father. The only things different were the blue eyes, the missing mask and the fact that his father kept his hair long. Messy bangs almost hid familiar looking eyes that told the human mechanic where Mai got her sapphire eyes from, and the almost waist length white hair was held back with a piece of leather about half way down.

"Did you ever keep your hair like that?" Charley wondered aloud.

"No way!" Vinnie scoffed, "I tried it once and it was way too annoying! Besides long hair's for girls."

"Girls huh?" Stoker growled crossing his arms, "You know the ladies loved your dad's long hair! If it hadn't been for Evelyn. . ." Stoke stopped himself before he put his foot in his mouth further.

"Let's change the subject!" Carbine said loudly before looking at Mai, "Any more memories in that little box of yours?" She asked hopefully hoping the old freedom fighter hadn't upset the siblings. Unfortunately it was already too late for that. Vinnie gently removed Charley from his lap and left the room heading down to the garage.

"Nice one Stoke." Carbine growled, "You okay Mai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mai looked at the spot where Vinnie had disappeared, "does it really still bother him that much?"

"Didn't think it did," Throttle replied pulling his glasses down and rubbing his eyes, "but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry guys, but what are you all talking about?" Charley asked torn between finding out from the people who were more likely to open up to her and going to make sure Vinnie was okay. "And who's Evelyn."

"She's our mom." Mai answered sounding slightly bitter; she rose to her feet and went to find her brother.

"Not much of one." Modo growled standing up and walking over to grab a root beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked looking every bit as confused as Charley was.

"Their mom, had . . um . . anger issues." Carbine replied cryptically.

"Yeah that she regularly took out on Vinnie!" Throttle growled, Charley blinked at the outburst.

"Unfortunately Silver was so damn head over heels with the gal he never even realised what was going on." Stoker told the two clueless females.

"That ain't right Stoke," Modo sighed, "It weren't just him, none of us realised what was goin' on till it was too late, not even ma and pa," he sat back down looking more than a little upset, "we were his best buds and we didn't even know."

"Know what?" Charley asked a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well," Stoker paused in thought for a moment to make sure he worded what he was going to say right, "she was as sweet as pie when they first met, me an' the boys dad's thought she was a real catch and couldn't have been happier when we found out that she and Silver were gonna get hitched. The first year was the happiest I'd ever seen Silver and it wasn't long after that that they had Vinnie. Evie was a doting mother for a while but then the arguments started as Silver paid more and more attention to his new son and us than he did her. She must have been jealous or something cause we were having to console the old boy more and more. He figured the solution was to see less of us and spend more time with her and the kid. It worked and they were expecting again four years later, when Mai came along the problems got worse and Evie began drinking, among other things. We still saw Silver but it was rarely for long and he was always rushing off to pick up Evie from wherever she'd collapsed."

"But you guys didn't actually know that at the time right?" Throttle asked.

"No we didn't." Stoke supplied, "I had my suspicions though. Anyway, it wasn't until Vinnie was about ten we found out the truth. Silver had had one royal argument with her and had left to cool off. He'd met us at a local bar and finally told us everything pleading with us for some advice on what the hell he was supposed to do. When he finally got done, Throttle's dad told him to go get the kids and bring em back to his place. We offered to go with him but he had told us that he should do it alone considering her former complaints about the time he spent with us. We all went back to Axle's place to wait for our bro but he never showed."

"Why not?" Kim asked as stuck on his words as Charley was. The other mice simply looked subdued about the memory; even Rimfire whom both girls assumed already knew this story.

"We don't know exactly what happened, neither of his kids was willing to talk about it," Stoker carried on, "but, when Qucksilver got home there was no sign of his wife and he found Mai crying over a badly beaten Vincent."

"Oh god she beat him?" Charley gasped.

"Yeah," Modo growled clenching his fists, "turned out it wasn't the first time either."

"That's right, Vinnie was known to be an accident prone kid," Throttle took a swig of his root beer silently wishing it was something much stronger, "but it turns out most of the bad injuries he had growing up till that point were his mom's doing."

"Did she hurt Mai too?" Kim asked quietly as she rubbed her arms feeling a little sick and thanking everything that was divine that her own mother, though verging on the insane would never betray her trust like that.

"Few bumps here and there, but when we cleared that place out we found a hidden cupboard that Mai said was her safe place." Stoker carried on, "we think that whenever Evie got mad Vinnie would hide his sister in it and take what was coming himself."

"She must have realised how bad she hurt Vinnie cause the evil witch was never seen again." Carbine said leaning into Throttle's strong chest.

"A lot of the nightmares our bro has are about stuff that happened when he was a kid," Modo leant his elbows on his knees, "not that he knows we know that of course."

"Yeah and all that's happened to him since really doesn't help." Throttle growled wanting nothing more than to find Evie and give her a piece of his mind for what she had done.

"Was he hurt bad?" Kim asked.

"Out for nearly a week before he woke up," Stoker shrugged, "Silver was beside himself and stayed with the kid the whole time. Axle and Shard took care of Mai while they were in there. They stayed with Throttle's folks for a while after that until Silver found a new place."

"That's awful." Charley took a sip of her own drink feeling a little chilled before putting her drink down and leaving to find Vinnie.

Below them two siblings sat in silence knowing full well what story their friends were telling. Mai sighed kicking a bolt that had obviously been dropped on the floor at some point and watched as it rolled across the floor and hit her brother's foot. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile that barely reached his eyes.

"Did I ever thank you for all you used to do for me when we were growing up?" Mai asked looking out the window next to her. Vinnie didn't answer her, "It used to scare me so bad when she hit you, and that last time. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Hey I had a kid sister to take care of." He shrugged. He blinked in surprise when arms snaked around his neck.

"You're a real hero Vinnie." She kissed his cheek and, on hearing approaching footsteps she went to leave, "I think someone else might feel the same way." She grinned referring to the human standing on the stairs. "See ya later bro."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Charley asked slipping her arms around his left one.

"I got enough baggage I've offloaded on you Charley girl," he sighed moving the same arm so that he could wrap in around her waist, she responded by moving to snuggle into his warm torso, "I didn't want you knowing I was messed up before the war too."

"Oh Vinnie," she wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away and lock it in a room where no one would ever be bothered by it again, least of all Vinnie, "you're not messed up, insane, but not messed up." Vinnie chuckled and Charley enjoyed the feeling of vibrations emanating from his chest.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and your sister Vinnie." She pulled away so that she could look him in the eyes, "Things like that should never happen to any kid and it's a miracle you've turned out as sweet as you have. I love you Van Wham, insanity and all."

"Love you too babe." After a lingering kiss they returned to their friends in the room above to remember the happier times on Mars.

**Well someone pointed out that I hadn't done any Mai/Vinnie bonding time and realised they were right! So there ya go, I originally had these as two chapters but I thought you might like to have a break between the two. I hope you enjoyed. (Thanks for all your lovely reviews too guys! I really appreciate it! : )**


	11. Chapter 11: Peeping Toms

**New Blood.**

**I was rereading my first few chapters and realised that I sometimes mixed up the spelling of Charley for Charlie, bit embarrassed about that cause even tho I proof read everything I still missed it. One of my really good friends is called Charlie, so I probably do it out of habit than anything else, sorry! Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Peeping Toms.**

Kim hummed a tune as she walked back from the store laden with groceries. She would have taken the direct route back but she had felt someone watching her and decided the scenic route would be more prudent. She was on the verge of calling one of the guys to come and pick her up when Rimfire sped around the corner in Charley's truck waving at her.

"Thought you might need a hand." He gave her a winning smile that was returned in full, "Throttle's peeved you went off alone again by the way."

"Awe you're so sweet," she allowed him to take a bag and placed it in the vehicle, "Thanks Rimmy." Her smile turned into an evil grin knowing the young freedom fighter was not overly fond of the nickname she'd given him but was too polite to tell her where to shove it.

"Do you have to call me that?" He asked taking the other bag off of her. He looked back when she didn't answer, to find her looking up at the surrounding rooftops with a frown on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure." She replied, "Let's get back to the garage. Something doesn't feel right." Kimaya loved to fight but was not in the habit of initiating one unless she knew exactly what she was up against first. It was time to do a little recon and find out who was following her.

"Sure, Kim," he said also looking up at the rooftops before hoping into the driver's seat, "whatever you say." It took just a few minutes for the pair to reach their destination and both were greeted with wolf whistles and teasing.

"You guys are so mature." Kim rolled her eyes and proceeded to head to the kitchen with one bag being followed by Rimfire holding the other. The youngest mouse just shrugged at his elders questioning look and followed her into the kitchen.

"Kid's got it bad Modo." Stoker chuckled turning the page of the magazine he was reading.

"She's a nice enough kid," Modo shrugged, "might just keep my nephew in line."

"You say that as if he's as bad as Vinnie." Throttle grinned.

"Oh please! That kid is your typical freedom fighter," Carbine hummed in approval at Throttle as he rubbed her shoulders, "doesn't know how to follow orders, doesn't want to follow orders."

"That's my nephew!" Modo laughed in approval almost doubling over at the incredulous look the general gave him.

"Men." She mumbled.

After having placed all the groceries away and excusing herself from Rimfire, Kim slipped up to the spare room to find her battle gear. Once it was on she opened her palm computer that was linked to her ship's main computer and did a quick scan for any tech that had no business being on Earth and wasn't in any of the obvious places. She took the fire escape to avoid the others then followed the signal quietly and carefully to another rooftop. She silently thanked her mother for all the gruelling training she had to go through as a child as she snuck up on the two figures crouched down watching the garage. Both were obviously alien and from the stories the mice had told her, these were not your everyday villain Limburger would hire. One was easily taller than Modo with orange scaly skin that reminded her of the monster of the deep movie Charley had made them all watch the night before. The other was a female wolf with a midnight mane tied in a high pony tail on top of her head and silver grey fur. Both were heavily armed with an assortment of weapons from explosive to simple blades of various kinds. If she had to hazard a guess she would say the two were mercenaries of some description, some of the worst kind of warriors in her eyes. She had been brought up to believe in fighting for what was right. But mercenaries tended to fight for the highest price no matter what they were up against; if her mother had been there they would have been dead already. But she couldn't risk them knowing she knew about them just yet. Kim listened to them talk about minor things for a while before slipping away again and heading back to the garage. She found Maisey on the roof of the Last Chance and took great pleasure in surprising her with a tap on the shoulder with a small stone whilst staying out of sight. Mai nearly had a heart attack, but soon realised what was happening.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed realising something must be up if Kim was in full battle gear.

"We've got a couple of peeping toms," she replied looking over to the offending rooftop, "on the roof to the right of you." Mai nodded slightly to acknowledge she had heard her but didn't look, "I need you to get my bio shield equipment and set it up around the Last Chance, they look like mercs and that means he's called that Scry woman in."

"On it," Mia said getting up then stretched to disguise the fact that she was asking her friend something else, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get back over there and make sure they don't make a move until the gear's set up." She said already leaving.

"See you in a few." Mai said to thin air unaware Kim had already left. The snow white female rolled her eyes before jogging down the stairs to ground level.

"Where are you going?" Vinnie asked his sister as he and Charley walked into the garage to see Mai grabbing her helmet. He had drawn the attention of the other as well.

"Have to get something for Kim from the ship," she said quickly mounting her bike and shoving her helmet on, "I won't be long."

"You're not going alone Mai." Throttle stated.

"And why not?" she crossed her arms and glared.

"We all agreed no one would go anywhere alone right now." The tan mouse stated simply, "Rimfire already had to go find Kim this morning when she decided to get the groceries on her own. We don't need you disappearing too."

"Look I'm in kind of a hurry so either someone come with me or I'm going anyway." She huffed. Modo stood up and went to his bike.

"Lead the way little lady." He said once his helmet was on. Another roll of the eyes and Mai was shooting off towards the Amayan space craft with Modo in hot pursuit.

"What do you think that was all about?" Charley asked receiving nothing but shrugs.

"Guys, I can't find Kim anywhere have you seen her?" Rimfire appeared from the kitchen looking worried.

"She's probably in the shower or something." Carbine told him.

"No we would have heard her if she was using the upstairs shower," Vinnie said, "and there wasn't anyone in the spare room either."

"When I picked her up earlier it looked like she'd spotted something in the rooftops," Rimfire tried to explain why he was worried, "almost like she thought someone was watching her. She said she had a bad feeling but nothing else. What if she went to check it out on her own?"

"I doubt she's that foolish kid." Stoker reassured.

"We don't know that!" Rimfire objected, "I mean some of the stories she's told me. . . I think she might have! I . . ." An explosion was heard across the street followed by a howl, the occupants of the building rushed outside to be greeted by a large orange alien and a she wolf. The orange alien looked like it had been hit full force by the explosion they had heard and was disoriented but the wolf had a deadly looking sword drawn and was frantically searching the surrounding area.

"Looking for me?" All eyes snapped to a lamp post to the right of the garage and sitting on top of it was Kim.

"Do I know you?" The she wolf asked.

"Maybe." Kim replied.

"How did you sneak up on us I sensed nothing!" the wolf demanded.

"Amayan's don't give up their secrets." Kim chuckled then lent forward a little so that she could rest her chin on her hands.

"Liar the Amayan race died out years ago!" The wolf bellowed ignoring her companion's protest at the noise.

"Funny, I feel fine." Kim threw back, "And you shouldn't believe half the spin the Plutarkian government spew out. Most of the time it's a load of bull!"

"No one gets the drop on me and lives Amayan!" the she wolf growled and pulled out a second blade before spinning them expertly. Kim shook her head in disbelief then jumped off the lamp post to manoeuvre herself between the enemy and her friends.

"I've just told you I'm an Amayan and you still think you can beat me?" Kim asked as if to clarify the situation ignoring her friends behind her for the moment all of whom were frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do.

"No one can beat me!" the wolf puffed up her chest proudly.

"Ever fought an Amayan?"

"No." The wolf admitted.

"Well, now." Kim grinned thoroughly enjoying herself, "you might be able to beat a low level fighter, like a civilian. You know the ones who only ever trained from other civilians, like their folks and that. But a higher up. . ." she sucked in a breath, "now that's just not going to happen sweety."

"You're nothing but a child!" The wolf hollered stepping closer watching as Kim withdrew the hilt of her energy blade.

"A child who is the descendant of the imperial guard," she grinned as the wolf took a step back, "oh, so now you're getting it. Still want to fight wolf lady?"

"Retreat Jana!" A voice hissed and all eyes turned to the rooftops.

"But Scry . . ?" The wolf tried to protest.

"No! That is the Silver Sabre," the wolf backed away more quickly this time, "you have no chance against her in a fair fight. Even I have lost to the little brat. Now bring Bracht and come along."

"Nice to see you again to Scry." Kim held her sword ready to activate it in an instant should the need arise.

"Don't mistake my actions whelp," the lizard woman hissed, "you will die. As will your friends. But I am not so foolish as to come after you half cocked." A flash of light and they were gone.

"What the hell was that?" Carbine yelled.

"Ow!" Kim whined, "I have ears too you know!"

"Kim!" Throttle said with a warning note to his tone.

"That was Scry," she replied, "She's an associate of Bane's. He calls her in when he wants some heavy muscle. I've fought her before and won but she hasn't tried to face me again since."

"Fought her?" Rimfire looked at her in disbelief, "And what did she mean when she said you were the Silver Sabre?"

"Bane's used her before on stuff the Plutarkian high council's got him doing that earns him top credits," she placed her blade back in its holster, "and the Sabre's just a nickname I gained back where I come from." She turned to Vinnie, "They call your sister the white devil." The white male looked impressed.

"May we ask why?" Stoker still didn't believe any of it.

"Well we've . . . um . . . liberated a few slaver moons over the last two years and since we never gave anyone our names they started calling us that. I'm sure your imagination can do the rest."

"Let's get inside and you can tell us what those things were doing up there." Charley piped up before pulling Vinnie in with her. They went up to the living room and made themselves comfortable, "Well?"

"Not much to tell really," Kim shrugged itching to get out of her gear and into some more comfortable clothes, she had to wonder how the boys and Carbine could manage in the same clothes all the time, "When I was walking back from the store I knew someone was watching me, but I couldn't get a glimpse of them, which usually means they're pros. So when I got back here I used my gear to find them and sneak up to them. I went back for a bit to ask Mai to get something from the ship for me, but when I went back I realised they must have bugged the place cause they were radioing to their boss that we were on to them. So I got a little creative and the rest you know." The sound of approaching motorcycles could be heard before Mai and Modo came rushing in.

"What'd we miss?" Mai asked referring to the damaged building across the street.

"Your friend here got creative." Carbine shook her head and left to get something to eat.

"Huh?" Modo looked confused.

"We had a tail, bro." Vincent told him.

"And I told them it's not nice to play peeping tom!" Kim added sweetly, "Look I really need to change, I hate having to stay in these threads longer than I have to so I'll let you guys discuss the last hour among yourselves." With that she left for the spare room noting the disappointment on Rimfire's face.

"The white devil sis?" Vinnie grinned.

"Where did you hear that name?" Maisey crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"The bad guys seemed to know who you and Kim were. They called you that," Charley shrugged, "the boss called Kim the Silver Sabre. Sounds like some corny super hero names to me, you friends with Superman or something?"

"Hardy har har." Mai fiddled with something in her hands, "Do I look like I wear tights to you? And as for that underwear thing, what is with that?"

"No idea, what is that there?" Charley got up to see but couldn't get far with Vinnie's tail wrapped around her waist preventing her from reaching her destination. She turned to glare at a grinning Vinnie who eventually let her go so she could see. Throttle came up behind them to take a look for himself.

"It's called a bio shield," Mai replied cursing at it, "it's like a portable force field. You can set it to cover anything from a single body to a whole building. Argh! That is if the damn thing would work!" She growled at it one more time before turning in the direction of the spare room, "Kim! Get your ass in here and programme this thing will ya!"

Xxx

"Are the bugs still operational?" Scry asked Karbuncle who worked furiously at a computer.

"For now," He wheezed, "but will it not be likely that they will find and deactivate them soon?"

"Perhaps, but if we can gather information on what measures they are going to take now they know we're here," She told the doctor, "we can begin a plan to work around those measures so everyone's happy."

"I want her now Scry!" Bane gripped from the doorway grinning when the doctor yelped and seemed to shrink as if hiding from him.

"Patience Bane," Scry told him irritably, "you'll have her soon enough." Bane growled and approached the lizard woman; he roughly grabbed her and forced her against the nearest wall. Karbuncle knew what was likely to come and began edging out of the room.

"I don't like being told what to do Scry!"

"You wouldn't hurt me Bane," she whispered seductively, "I'm far too useful to you. Besides, who else do you have to itch that scratch until you have the little brat. And what will you do when you kill her and are looking for your next obsession."

"What makes you think I won't keep this one?" He asked pushing closer to her, neither noticing the scientist making a hasty retreat before they could get physical.

"Please, I know you're type and I know you Bane," she whispered into his ear wrapping one leg around his waist, "You might keep her longer than you did the other girls, but only because this one has eluded you for so long. But you'll grow bored soon enough and when you do you'll start getting artistic and she'll end up like all the other girls who have had the displeasure of your acquaintance." He growled and threw her to the ground, she began to eagerly undress. Outside Limburger was stopped by an ill looking Karbuncle.

"Again?" Limburger groaned trying to ignore the loud noises coming from the lab, "It's a wonder our new allies get anything done."

"What I would like to know," Karbuncle added, "is how that woman still lives to tell the tale."

**Well there's another one! I'm not convinced about this one but I wanted to put it in so here it is. Also please tell me if anyone thinks I need to up the rating, I'm never any good at that! Thank you so much for the great reviews! You're all great and it keeps me writing! Angel xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: It begins

**New Blood**

**Chapter 12: It Begins.**

"How do I know I can trust you?" Limburger asked the white lizard before him.

"You don't," she shrugged, "but my loyalties lie with the highest bidder Plutarkian. And at this point in time that would be you. I have already confirmed the transfer to my intergalactic account. You didn't try to double cross me." She smiled in approval, "That was smart fish."

"How and when do you intend to carry out my wishes?" The alien fish snatched a handful of worms and stuffed them down his throat.

"He has some interesting plans that will make our own easier," She replied, "I am not guaranteeing that they will all be at your mercy, but our plans should keep them out of your fins long enough for you to strip this planet and make your name in Plutarkian history, and all that crap."

"And he has no idea that you are to betray him?"

"None," Scry chuckled, "that fool actually thinks I have some kind of feelings for him!" She laughed harder at the thought.

"Good enough." He leant forward and shook her clawed hand.

Xxx

"How is he this morning?" Throttle asked Charley quietly, "he said anything about yesterday?"

"He still won't talk about it." Charley said tersely. The day before Vincent had bugged Throttle into allowing him to go with them on a patrol, when they had run into trouble he had frozen the minute he'd come close to one particular goon. Had Modo been any slower to whip the mouse off his bike with his tail, it wouldn't have just been his bike that was badly damaged. Charley had been furious at them all for allowing him to go at all and she had let them know at the top of her lungs what she had thought of the debacle.

"_Listen up buddies! I'd be careful out in our fare city tonight; if I didn't know better I'd think the gangs of the city were getting restless!"_ Sweet Georgie Brown crowed over the radio gaining the attention of the occupants of the garage, _"Seems reports are coming in about break-ins and suspicious activities all over the city! So stay indoors listeners unless you know some rockin' heroes to come to the windy city's rescue!"_

"You know I'd swear that guy knows about us." Modo shook his head glancing at Charley who was scanning the police bands for the locations of the disturbances.

"If that were the case then I'd think the government would be on our tails by now." Throttle pointed out.

"Okay guys there are three disturbances that sound pretty suspicious," Charley leant away from the scanner to look at everyone at once, "one is a warehouse owned by a building contractor being used as storage space for timber, another is the local power station, workers have claimed they were ousted out by heavies and the last is over by the lake. Seems a bunch of goons have scared off the people still hanging around there."

"Alright guys, here's the plan. Rimfire you go with Modo and check out the power station," Throttle turned to Mai and Kim, "you two go with Stoker and check out the lake, Carbine you and I will check out that factory."

"What about us?" Vinnie asked.

"Vincent the last time you came with us you froze the minute you tried to fight that goon," Throttle let out a frustrated breath fully expecting world war three to get Vinnie to stay and was sure his ears were still ringing from Charley screaming at him about it all, "I want you and Charley to stay here."

"No way!" he yelled.

"No arguments Vincent, give it a little more time bro," he mounted his bike, "you'll be whipping tail again in no time." He turned to Kim, "That Bio shield of yours is still up and running right?"

"Yep, I checked it over last night and there's nothing wrong with it." She replied cheerfully, "Only people who can get in or out are the ones who are wearing the buttons I gave you all." He nodded at her in approval.

"Then Let's Rock . . ." Throttle started.

"And ride!" They all hollered before tearing off to their allotted disturbances.

"Awe man!" Vinnie grouched sitting down heavily on his bike sideways who protested loudly beeping at her owner for such disrespectful treatment. Charley shook her head at him and went to get some special tools she needed to fix his bike with.

"He has a point." Charley told him sternly not wanting to remember the day before. She hadn't known anything about it until she had found Stoker in the living room who had been left behind to keep an eye on her. When they'd returned Vincent and Throttle had been at each other's throats and she had surprised Throttle by taking Vincent's side in the argument. Of course she had let Vinnie know what she thought about him going along but it had been Throttle who had allowed the energetic mouse and they all knew what Vinnie was like. Modo had spoken to her later on, desperately worried about his younger bro;

"_It was like he was stuck in some real bad flash back. His eyes were open and he just looked straight through me breathing all funny like." Modo sat next to his human friend wringing his hands in a nervous way, "Vinnie's been through a lot, but through all of it he's never reacted like that in a fight."_

"_Did he say anything?" Charley asked sharing his concern._

"_No, but he looked terrified of something and when he came too he wouldn't say word one about it," Modo rubbed his eyes, "even tried to deny it happened until he saw the damage to his bike. That's when the argument started."_

"Need a hand hero?" Charley asked when she came back to find the aforementioned mouse already tinkering with his beloved bike. She hoped she could figure out a way to get him to talk about it before the others got back.

"From you babe?" He smiled at her, "Anytime." She smiled back and went to the other side of the bike to deal with the damage there

.

"Is all in readiness my dear?" Limburger's voice sounded over Scry's communicator.

"Yes," she replied and signed off, "it begins." She smiled showing of her deadly looking teeth.

At the power station Modo and Rimfire were instantly met with a small army of goons and made short work of taking them out. They were currently checking the facility to make sure no innocents were hurt, but unbeknownst to them there were four mercenaries waiting for the perfect moment to strike. One of these mercs pointed a device at the parked Martian bikes causing the bikes to power down then followed the younger mouse. Modo crept around the station as quiet as a mouse his size could manage, his sensitive hearing listening out for any sign of a trapped civilian. A blast from the left side of the building made his stomach lurch.

"Rimfire?" He called through the communicator but all he could hear was static, "Rimfire!" He screamed out his nephew's name sprinting towards the source of the explosion. What he found brought him to his knees. A whole wall was nothing but rubble and beneath it he could see the pale arm of his nephew sticking out. "God's no!" He whispered. He spun around at the sound of movement from behind him and went to fire his arm canon, his eye glowed a fierce red. A flash of blue light engulfed his mechanical arm before he could fire and it swung limply by his side completely disabled, "What?" He looked at it in disbelief then four figures emerged around him, "You've hurt my nephew and Gods help me you will pay for it!" The enraged mouse yelled at the top of his lungs and charged at the closest enemy who pulled out a dart gun and fired. Modo didn't slow and the merc was thrown mercilessly into the wall his skull making a crunching sound as it hit before the body fell lifelessly to the floor. The remaining three had the decency to back away slightly but all pulled out their own dart guns and soon Modo was slowing. He reached the next merc whom he recognised as the wolf Jana, he fell to his knees but he still reached to wrap his hand around her narrow throat but that was all he managed before he passed out.

"Hey boss, Gorn is dead but we have the big one." Jana said through her comm. Unit.

"And the nephew?"

"Buried alive." Jana replied Scry's inquiry.

"Leave the boy to die; it's only the three ringleaders Limburger's interested in anyway, any others are simply a bonus." Scry told them, "Bring the other back to the tower and make sure he is adequately contained. Then I want you to await further orders."

"It will be done Scry." Jana replied and barked the orders to her companions. They used their short range portable transporters to get Modo back to Limburger tower.

"Think they're gone Bud?" A timid voice asked from a few rooms over.

"You bet Jason, those mice are the best!" Bud told the young worker, "You saw those low lives outside; the mice were probably checking to make sure no one was trapped or something."

"I still can't believe it," Jason wiped some sweat off his brow, "aliens in Chicago! It's like some crazy comic book or something." The young adult looked around the room they came across taking in the damage.

"Well believe it kid, they've been here for a while now," Bud pushed some rubble out of his way, "I hear they saved the mayor once and since then the guy's been doing all he can to make sure those boys get free reign to do what they need to do to stop that weird business guy that's always. . ." The much older worker squinted at something near a collapsed wall, "Crap! We've got wounded!" He rushed over to the large pile of rubble and found the pale fur covered arm, he turned around to find his younger co-worker just staring, "well don't just stand there damn it! Help me dig him out!" Jason shook his head as if he'd been in a trance and rushed forward to help get the alien out of the rubble. It took them around ten minutes before enough of their saviour was exposed to see if he was still living, "he's still got a pulse," Bud confirmed the scared look from his friend. "Breathing's a little funny though. You got your cell on you?"

"Yeah."

"Call 911. This kid's hurt and needs help." Bud ordered beginning to finish digging Rimfire out of the rubble, "Find out the mayor's number and get a hold of him so we don't have any problems." Jason hesitated, "Do it now kid!"

"Is anyone else having trouble with their radio signal?" Mai yelled over the noise of their engines.

"Yeah, I've been getting nothing but static for five minutes!" Stoker yelled back.

"Which means something's wrong!" Kim added, "So what do we do? I mean the lake's probably a trap!"

"We go check out the plant." Stoker told them already turning his bike not waiting to see if Mai followed but knowing she would, "It's closer than the warehouse. Once we know Modo and Rimfire are okay we'll send them to back up Vinnie and Charley and we'll go and back up Throttle and Carbine."

"Sounds like a plan." Maisey revved her engine not liking how it was looking. Before long they were at the plant and were greeted by the emergency services surrounding the building. "Who's that guy talking to the cops?" She wondered aloud.

"That's the city's mayor." Kim supplied shrugging at their surprised looks. It was then that they saw a gurney being rushed out of the building with a familiar mouse laid out on it, "Rimfire!" Kim yelled in panic drawing her blade to try to defend him, it sprang to life producing a deadly purple energy that could slice through almost anything. Stoker and Mai weren't far behind with weapons drawn knowing the possibilities of being found out by the earth authorities on such a primitive planet. "Get away from him!" She growled as she drew close enough for them to know she was a threat.

"Now miss, don't you worry, he's in good hands." The mayor stepped forward trying to reassure the small group.

"Yeah hands that are likely ta open him up for study!" Stoke spat.

"Now why would we want to hurt the city's unsung heroes?" The silver haired human smiled warmly at them and they stared back lowering their weapons, "Your other friends saved me soon after the rumours about them started. They had been framed by those who had kidnapped me and yet they still went out of their way to save me and the city from that dreadful smelly alien."

"Now I'm really confused." Kim said.

"Excuse me," a paramedic interrupted, "but can't this wait? We need to get your friend to a hospital and you're in our way!"

"The doctors might appreciate one of you there to answer any questions about anatomy and bloods, that sort of thing." The other added.

"Kim, you go" Mai said turning to her, "You know more about that sort of thing than we do." She turned to Stoker, "We'll go check on Throttle and Carbine first, they're the most vulnerable right now and if they can mess with our radios then they won't have a way to contact us." Kim went with the paramedics leaving the others behind.

"There was one of those original mice with him . . ." Maisey looked to the older human worried for her friend.

"It was only the kid in there." Bud made himself known, "But the other was definitely there at the start of the fight, cause me and Jason saw them take out those creeps in the dune buggies. Their bikes are over there." He pointed at the abandoned bikes that were unusually silent.

"Say Mr. Mayor. Could someone keep an eye on those for us?" Stoker asked the mayor.

"Of course they're safe with me," the mayor pulled out a card, "here's my card. Just give me a bell on my cell and I'll get them back to you."

"Thanks sir." Stoker smiled.

"Alright, let's go after Throttle and Carbine!" They whistled for their bikes and were soon heading towards the lumbar warehouse trying not to think about what might have happened to Modo.

**Another chappy! Yay! I don't want to give anything away but it is going to get darker for a while at least. Again thank you all for your reviews! It might have to go up a rating next chapter too but I haven't decided yet. Angel xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Shattered

**New Blood.**

**Okay, I have to issue a warning, but I don't want to give anything away so just be warned you may like it you may not! Don't say I didn't warn you! Otherwise enjoy! Angel xxx**

**Chapter 13: Shattered.**

"I take it your radio isn't working either?" Carbine asked as they reached the warehouse.

"Nothing but static," he confirmed looking at the large building in front of them that looked deserted, "smells like a trap."

"Maybe we should head back?" the general suggested feeling a little uneasy, not that she was about to admit it of course.

"We may as well check it out now we're here." Throttle shrugged urging his bike into the warehouse through the large doorway that had conveniently been left open, "better keep our eyes peeled, no telling who's lurkin in this dump."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Carbine pulled out her blaster and scanned the area. The lumber was stored so that it created several alleyways within the building which made searching difficult. Throttle activated the heat scanner built into his bike but the screen showed nothing but a snowy picture. "What about the upper levels? Someone could be hiding up there." Carbine looked up at what looked like offices built above them as they came to a clear space near the back of the floor.

"Maybe. . . I don't like this one bit." There was an ominous feeling in the air, "Let's get out of here."

"Leaving already?" A male voice asked from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Carbine shouted to the darkness aiming her blaster in the direction of the voice.

"A friend of a friend." It replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carbine growled looking at Throttle when he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me, how is Vincent?" He laughed.

"I take it you're Bane then?" Throttle spat angrily clutching his own blaster in a painful grip ready to shoot anything that moved.

"You know he was fun to break," Bane told them relishing in their enraged reactions, "and so susceptible to my little concoctions." Both mice were so angry they were unable to say anything and stood there growling at the unseen enemy. "And Limburger's men had such fun with him too. I understand he recognised one just yesterday." His laughter filled the building at their confused looks, "Do I really need to spell it out to you? You've lived through a war, living it even now. I'm sure you've heard worse." Carbine pegged first and felt sick to the stomach. A beat later and Throttle caught on as well and snapped; he gunned his engine and headed towards where the voice was coming from firing everything he had. Bane laughed loudly at the scene having hoped for just such a reaction. He snuck up behind Carbine who didn't even hear him coming and she could only grunt as his hands wrapped around her mouth and waist whilst her gun clattering to the floor. She struggled with all of her might as he pulled her away from her bike and managed to kick him hard enough to loosen his grip.

"Throttle!" She yelled and yelped when he slammed her against one of the piles of lumber.

"Carbine?" Throttle did a 360 and was met with the sight of Bane holding his girlfriend by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "Let the lady go freak!"

"Now why would I do that?" Bane smiled at him his oddly coloured eyes almost glowing in the dim light, "I would have no way of controlling you if I did that."

"What do you want?" The tan mouse could feel the icy grip of fear seep around his heart as he watched his lady love struggle against Bane's iron grip.

"Throw down your weapons." Bane smiled when Throttle did as he was told, "Now step away from your bike." Again Throttle slowly did what the crazed mouse said. Bane reached into his back pocket pulling out a small device, which he pointed at the bike. With a press of a button the bike powered down, AI and all deactivating leaving it silent.

"Hey!" Throttle almost moved before he caught himself, "What did you do to my bike?"

"A specialised EMP blast, just so it can't come to your rescue," Bane told him, "I never did understand our race's obsession with those things, never interested me one bit."

"Probably cause any AI would sense you were bad news! They would never let you ride it!" Throttle growled at him clenching and unclenching his fists just itching for an opening.

"Quiet!" He bellowed back. On your knees mouse and raise your hands!" He pulled out a hunting knife as he watched the mouse that dropped to his knees and raise his hands above his head.

"Let her go!" Throttle began to shake as he tied to contain himself, any wrong move and he knew Carbine would be dead.

"You don't scare me you psycho!" Carbine spat trying desperately to see a way out of her predicament.

"Funny, that's what your white friend said, but he broke soon enough." He chuckled stroking the blade across her throat and turning his attention to Throttle, "Tell me Throttle, how much do you love this little whore?"

"What'd you call me?" She gagged as his hand tightened around her throat to keep her quiet.

"If you hurt her I swear. . !"

"I would be a little more polite if I were you boy," Bane growled, "I hold your lover's life in my hands and you think you can threaten me?" He growled slashing the blade across her shoulder enough to draw blood and a whimper slipped from her lips. "You should be begging me for her life!" Bane growled. Throttle could only shake his head and lock eyes with Carbine's brown orbs. "Well?"

"Please, please don't hurt her!" He whimpered no longer worried about his image, only the safety of the woman he loved.

"That's better." Bane grinned before burying the knife deep into Carbines gut. She couldn't scream with his hand still around her neck, but Throttle's heart wrenching cry made up for it, "Oops!" He laughed.

"Carbine!" Throttle felt cold as he watched her fall to the floor gasping for breath and leaking blood onto the stone floor. He didn't know when he had gotten to his feet and started running but he was instantly by her side wrapping his arms around her and crying like a lost little boy.

"I'm sorry!" Throttle cried trying to stop the bleeding with one hand, "Don't leave me, please!"

"S'not your . . . your fault hot stuff." She whispered to him. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, he brushed some of her hair out of her face seeing that she was already beginning to fade, "Stay st. . strong. . . hero." She winced before taking her last breath and he clutched her to his body rocking her back and forth.

"No, no, no!" He sobbed, "Come back, come back!" He pleaded in a small voice forgetting the danger he himself was in.

"Ah, young love." Bane chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough. Forget what that pathetic excuse for a fish wants! Didn't even have time to have fun with her first, so I guess you can make up for it little boy." Throttle gently placed his love's body back on the ground and stood up to face his attacker seething with anger. He charged Bane in a blind fury ready to tear him apart and the pair met midway. Throttle grabbed the larger mouse by his wrists and tried in vain to get the knife away from him, but Bane was stronger. The larger of the two broke one arm loose and punched the other across the jaw hard, sending him to the ground. With a smile he returned his knife to its holster and advanced on his victim. Throttle, on the other hand felt one of his guns on the floor by his right hand and waited until Bane was literally on top of him, feigning injury. Bane took hold of Throttle's muzzle and made him look into his eyes, "This might hurt." Throttle brought the gun up to bane's side and pulled the trigger and the older mouse fell off of him with a grunt allowing Throttle to get up and aim the gun at Bane again.

"You won't hurt anyone ever again!" Throttle spat.

"What are you going to do?" Bane grinned spitting out some blood, "You can't turn me into the earth authorities and you know I'll escape before you could get me back to Mars. And when I do I will hunt you, your friends and my dear sweet Maisey down until I have all that I want."

"Shut up." Throttle spat barely controlling his anger.

"You know I had your friend begging for me to end it." His breaths were laboured by now, "I took him more than once too, he cried like a baby the whole time little whor . . ." Throttle didn't let him finish he fired his weapon and kept firing until there was no possible way the other mouse could have survived. His breathing was heavy as the reality of what he had just done began to sink in and the tan mouse dropped his weapon as if it were a hot coal before backing away from the bloodied mess that used to be a living person. It was one thing to kill in the heat of battle but another to fire on an injured enemy. Stoker would have called it cold blooded murder and so would he. Something that felt like a fly bite made itself known on his left arm, he looked down to see what it was and found a dart sticking out of him. Not long after his vision blurred and his world went black.

"The deed is done," Scry spoke into her comm., "I have the leader and the general is dead."

"Understood, well done my dear." Limburger chuckled. Scry used her portable transporter to take her prisoner back to the tower.

"You hear that?" Vinnie asked looking up from his almost repaired bike.

"Hear what?" Charley replied bringing over a couple of root beers.

"That?" Vincent frowned and rose to his feet making sure he was standing in front of Charley to protect her from the intruders that were walking into the garage. It was the large orange creature that had been watching them a week before followed by a tall black alien who looked like the grim reaper in armour without a face. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your friends leant us these nifty little buttons." The orange alien indicated the blue button on his belt.

"What have you done with them?" Vinnie growled as Charley edged closer to where she stored some grenades for the boys.

"Well you're two down, I'll give you that much." The orange alien told them as the reaper discreetly pointed a device towards Vinnie's bike and pressed a button.

"Permanently." The reaper hissed from wherever his mouth was. Charley closed her eyes and forced herself not to lose her cool as she silently opened the draw and pulled out one of the grenades. She took a deep breath whilst she pulled the pin and threw it at the intruders.

"Vinnie down!" She screamed and he flung himself as far away from them as he could, hoping that his bike wouldn't be any more damaged by the explosion.

"Charley?" He coughed from the smoke and headed to his bike, "You okay?"

"Fine, let's get out of here!" She passed him a blaster and his helmet. He nodded and hopped on his bike but it didn't respond.

"Come on sweetheart don't do this to me!" He whispered and tried again. "Damn it! Something's wrong!"

"They're waking up!" Charley backed away from the two aliens.

"What about your bike?" He asked.

"I haven't put the engine back together yet since I started overhauling it!" She squeaked trying not to panic.

"The truck!" He yelled just as the two aliens were stirring and beginning to rise, "We'll take the truck." Charley nodded and snatched her keys off the hook. Vinnie took her hand and they ran outside to the blue vehicle hating that he had to leave his bike but his need to protect Charley overrode his concern for the red racer. They jumped in and Charley sped off down the street with a squeal of tyres but they weren't alone. Before long they had several dune buggies following them and Vinnie was leaning out of the passenger window firing at anything that came too close.

"Where to?" Charley yelled glancing in her rear view mirror before taking a sharp left and wincing when Vinnie nearly fell out the window, "Sorry!"

"Sweetheart, you sure you don't want me to drive?" He yelled firing the tyres out from two dune buggies getting way too close. He glanced around to see they were somewhere near the docks, "Head for the docks! Maybe we can loose em there!"

"Okay! Hold on!" Charley took a hard right and caught the look Vinnie gave her, "Hey, I warned you!" She defended herself, "It's a high speed chase you do not get a better warning than that Vincent!" The white mouse snickered and went back to taking aim but stopped short at what he saw. One of the buggies' drivers had gotten far too close and was taking aim at their tyres.

"Oh crap!" He tried to shoot them before they had a chance to fire but for once he was too slow and both back tyres exploded. He turned to see Charley valiantly trying to control the truck careering out of control while ahead of them an extremely solid building was coming up fast. "Sweetheart, did you line this thing with steel from our ship?"

"No." Charley undid her seatbelt.

"Didn't think so! Jump!" He grabbed her arm, opened his door and pulled her close to his body to protect her as they flew through air towards the tarmac. They rolled along the ground for several feet before coming to a stop, but they didn't have time to asses any injuries or to take a calming breath as their pursuers continued firing. Charley helped an unsteady Vinnie to his feet and they ran to and through the nearest warehouse, coming out at the docks. "The water!" He hissed glancing over his shoulder to see the equipment stored in the building had slowed the enemy enough to give them a good lead. The couple ran to the water's edge and jumped without hesitation keeping themselves submerged until they were safely hidden underneath one of the smaller piers.

"Think we lost them?" Charley whispered.

"Doubt it." Vinnie whispered back passing her the gun and wincing at some road rash along the same arm.

"What's this for?" She asked already knowing she wouldn't like the answer, "You know you're a better shot than me!"

"As much as I love the compliment girl, it's for protection." He replied quietly pulling her over to a stone step like feature under the base of the pier. "Listen, you stay down here and hide, I'll get them to follow me and lead . . ."

"No way!" She snapped, "From what they said two of our friends are already dead and you want me to let you out of my sight?"

"I want you to trust me doll." He pleaded.

"With my life hot shot, but I am not letting you take this risk!" She wanted to scream at him but didn't want to alert their attackers. She turned away from him and looked at the blaster in her hands, an idea forming in her mind. She set the blaster to stun moments before he turned her back to face him.

"I have to doll, I can't let you get hurt!" He smiled, "I'll come back babe, you'll see." She looked away from him and noticed a cut on her left hand, "Babe you're hurt." He declared removing his bandana and wrapping it around the injured hand. Then he cupped her cheek before kissing her and turning to leave, "I'll come back for the bandana, can't go without my lucky charm for long huh?" He turned to leave but paused to turn his head back to her, "I love you Charlene."

"I know." Charley took aim and pulled the trigger once his back was turned. Vinnie fell onto the concrete unconscious and Charley had to be quick to ensure he didn't fall back into the water. She turned him over and adjusted his position until she was sure he wouldn't fall off and drown in some way then gave him one last kiss and swam to the next pier. It was there she climbed up and began to run. It didn't matter where she ran so long as they didn't suspect what she had done; she had to make it look like they had only split up. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as the fear built up inside of her and a scream easily left her lips as the orange alien leapt down in front of her in an alleyway. He grabbed her wrist and with a powerful squeeze from his giant clawed ones her hand opened so that she dropped her blaster to the floor.

"You led a good chase human," Bracht informed her making her gag with his vile breath that could give even the Lugie brothers a run for their money, "where is your friend wench?"

"I am not a wench and we split up!" She struggled to break loose from his iron grip. "He was hoping you'd follow him. I guess he was wrong, big surprise there!"

"Haven't seen the white furred rodent," Bracht told her, "Perhaps he's not the hero you thought he was and turned tail to leave you at our mercy?" Charley tried to give the impression she felt betrayed and kept quiet as she was teleported to the tower and placed into a dark cell, her hands were lifted above her head and shackles were fastened around her wrists. Charley let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as the large alien left which allowed her to look around the room. She could see very little but shapes and shadows in the dimly lit room but there were two very familiar figures to the right of her in the same predicament as she was.

"Guys?" She whispered really hoping at least one of them was conscious to give her even a little more confidence than she felt.

"Charley ma'am?" Modo asked from the darkness.

"Are you okay big guy?" She asked the shadow past whom she assumed was Throttle from the size and shape of it.

"I'm fine but. . ." she could hear his voice break, "Rimfire." Her heart fell knowing exactly what he was going to say. "What am I gonna tell my mama. . .Oh gods my sister's never gonna forgive me!" He exclaimed and Charley could hear the barely suppressed tears in his voice.

"Oh Modo, they'll know you did all you could." She didn't know what else to say. Had she been free she would have given him a hug and told him to let it all out but as she wasn't, there wasn't anything she could do for the soft hearted hero. "They . . . they said that two were . . ."

"Carbine." Throttle said making her jump, "Bane murdered Carbine." She noted an odd note to his voice, there didn't seem to be any emotion to his words. It was as if he didn't have the energy. She clenched her eyes shut and let the tears fall for her lost friends and fear of what was to happen next. For all they knew the others were being brought to the tower that very second, if that were the case then there'd be no way Vinnie would be able to get them out alone and her efforts would have been in vain.

"Where's Vinnie Charley ma'am?" Modo asked fearing the worst.

"We got separated." She answered simply, "Do you think Bane'll go after Mai next?"

"He won't be hurting anyone anymore." Throttle told them in the same monotonous tone.

"What why?" Modo turned his head towards his bro.

"Because he murdered him in cold blood didn't you mouse?" Scry chuckled from the doorway. Throttle felt the eyes of his friends on him but he didn't bother to deny it. "I have to congratulate you pretty boy, I really didn't know you had it in you. And all it took was the death of that female and a few choice words from Bane for you to just pull the trigger over and over and over. . ."

"Stop it!" Throttle yelled finally showing some emotion, "I know what I did!" Scry simply laughed.

"Well don't you worry your button nose about it pretty boy." She smirked, "After all the past won't matter now."

"And why is that?" He spat.

"Slaves have no need of such things." Her smirk never left her face even as the tan mouse let out several curses that made his friends blush. "Of course I would have liked to have gathered the full set before Limburger carried out my little suggestion, but it will gain the desired result." Charley inwardly sighed at the comment knowing that at least there was someone still out there who could help them.

"What are you going on about?" Charley frowned hoping her relief hadn't been evident.

"Well now," the white skinned lizard walked over to Charley and stroked her cheek with one of her claws, "you are a mechanic of note so you are to be shipped to the Plutarkian moon formally known as the planet Vlark to be one of the many slaves working on the Plutarkian space fleet, among other things."

"I'd rather . . ." Scry slapped her ensuring her claws left bloody trails across Charley's face.

"Don't finish that human, I guarantee you'll regret it." She walked over to Modo this time, "And you my large friend."

"I ain't ya friend lady!" He growled.

"No. I suppose not, but you will soon be a resident of the moon formerly known as Mongol." She ran her claws down his sculptured abs, "There you will work in the mines digging for an ore used in the creation of Plutarkian glass steel." She leaned closer so that her mouth was by his left ear and she whispered, "I hear those who enter the mines never see the light of day again." Chuckling she then turned to Throttle, "And as for you pretty boy. You have the great honour of becoming the personal guest of Lord Camembert himself. It would seem he wants the famous leader of the biker mice all to himself." She laughed at the murderous looks on their faces, "An I hear he treats his pets oh so well." Each captive glared at her in defiance, "Oh, if only looks could kill."

"Ain't ya gonna use us as bait first?" Modo asked almost hopefully.

"And risk losing you?" She asked incredulously, "I never lose my prey and I will not allow your friends a chance to save you when the Plutarkian government has offered my mercs and I enough credits for every one of us to retire in style. Besides, in my experience, friends need only think their loved ones are captive in a facility to lure them there. The targets need not be present at all!" She stood to one side as several of her mercs entered, "Contain them and take them to the transport!" Each captive was given a shot of something that left them feeling drained of energy and weak, before the shackles were removed. They were then replaced with more chains around their wrists and ankles and the trio were herded out of the cell and to a familiar lab with an all too familiar booth in the corner.

"If the others are going to put in a rescue now would be the time." Charley said nervously as they were all pushed into the booth.

"Oh I can assure you Miss Davidson, there is no rescue coming this time." Limburger stepped into the room to watch the proceedings utter glee written all over his face, "Miss Scry is quite the evil mastermind. Goodbye rodents and to you Miss Davidson, I'll be sure to send my regards when your friends do pop around." The last thing they saw of the Limburger Tower was a waving Limburger and his laughing lackeys as they were engulfed in green light.

**Wow that was a long one! Bit dark too! Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get another one up asap! I didn't bother separating it like I did 'memory lane' but if you think I should have then tell me and I will do so in later chapters that end up longer. Or maybe you prefer the longer chapters? Let me know! Toodles, Angel xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Realisations

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 14: Realisations.**

"And why ever not my dear?" Limburger asked Scry through gritted teeth.

"We have been paid and done what we said we would," Scry replied watching her people leave through the transporter, "there is no need to stay any longer."

"But I do not have the third! Let alone the rest of their friends!" The fish protested. Scry growled and her eyes glowed a bright red before she grabbed his collar and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"I told you I could not guarantee that I would get you all of them," she hissed, "and you agreed that that was acceptable. You wouldn't dare to changes the terms at such a late date now would you fish boy?" Limburger gulped as he shook his head vigorously from side to side. "Good, with the leader, the muscle and the tech head gone you should have no trouble in obtaining the others if that is what you desire." She grinned, "But if you should happen to allow one of them to know where their friends are then they are likely to go to their rescue."

"And if they don't?" The Plutarkian protested, "What if they come here seeking revenge?"

"Not my problem." She said heading to the transporter herself, "I am off to find a nice exotic planet to retire on."

"I will pay you more money!" Limburger yelled in a last ditch attempt to sway her.

"I have more money and credits to shake a stick at," she smiled at him, "and my skin is just screaming out for a good soak in a hot springs paradise. Good riddance Limburger." She bowed grinning the whole time and left before he could grovel anymore.

"Well?" He shouted at his thugs who still gaped where the hired help had been, "You heard what she said! Fine one of those remaining rodents and make sure they know where their pathetic comrades are so they can hurry up and leave this miserable planet!" A chorus of 'yes boss' was heard before they all ran away from the seething alien. "Not you Greasepitt!"

"Duh, why not boss?" The oily alien asked.

"Because I want someone here to take the beating should those mice decide to take out their grievances on me!" He turned to face his scientist, "Karbuncle! I think we should find a place to hide for a while."

"A most enlightened idea my fulsome cheesiness!" He said scurrying around his lab packing anything he felt he couldn't cope with replacing should the mice blow the tower up for the millionth time, "Perhaps a vacation to a nice island far far away might be in order my overripe goodness?"

"Yes that does sound like a very good idea." Limburger was already going through where would be best.

"Oh, oh can I stay? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Fred the mutant appeared as if from nowhere jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes yes, whatever you want." Karbuncle agreed absentmindedly no longer interested in the failed experiment.

Mai ran out of the building to take a few calming breaths ignoring the current downpour that was soaking her exposed fur and hair. She didn't know or care what Stoker was up to but knew the older mouse was more than capable of handling himself. They had found Bane first with a blaster next to the bloodied mess. It hadn't taken a genius to work out what had happened, especially when they had found Carbine. Or more specifically, she had found Carbine just as it had been her to find Bane. It had been an odd feeling to find the one who had tormented her finally dead, she had thought that she would feel excited or at the very least relieved. But there had been no sign of Throttle and when she had found Carbine it had felt like one last sick message from the psychotic mouse. She jumped at the hand on her shoulder and found Stoker giving her a sympathetic look.

"I am so sick of being the one to find the bodies." She shuddered remembering the other friends and acquaintances she had found courtesy of her insane stalker. "At least before I didn't know them as well."

"If this got any easier kid you'd be just like him." Stoker rubbed her back.

"Any sign of Throttle?" She asked not sure whether to be hopeful of scared.

"No, either they got him like Modo or he's off someplace getting his head together," He replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "his bikes still in there though and it's been tampered with, can't get it online let alone started."

"Something tells me he's been taken." Mai sniffed.

"We need to get back to the garage and check on Charley and the punk." The older mouse steered Mai back to the bikes.

"Maybe we should check on Kim and Rimfire first," she looked up at him, "the bio shield'll keep them safe."

"Maisey, Carbine's pin was missing." It was all he had to say before she was speeding off to the Last Chance.

Vinnie groaned wondering what had happened as he regained consciousness. He rolled onto his side and nearly fell into the water when he rolled too far. Shaking his head he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around trying to remember how he had gotten there and when it had started raining. He had remembered arguing with Throttle about going out to check on several disturbances and staying behind with Charley, then . . .

"Charley?" He looked around hoping to all that was divine that she was sitting nearby waiting for him to wake up after knocking him out to prevent him from leaving her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Babe?" As he rose to his feet his back was sorer than it had been in several days and he had to steady his breathing as a terrifying realisation hit him, "No!" His heart beat hard in his chest as panicked questions raced through his mind. How long had he been out? Was Charley okay? Why would she do it? He slipped into the cold water and made for a ladder a few feet away before carefully climbing up onto the pier. He looked from left to right to ensure that he was alone, making sure to scan thoroughly in case there was a female shaped heap anywhere. When he was sure he was alone on the pier he began to run back to the truck to see if it would still be drivable, although he doubted it and ignored the feelings of dread that were gripping his heart. "Damn it!" He cursed at the mangled mess of metal that had once been Charley's truck. He hadn't really expected it to be drivable but he couldn't think of anything else to do, without his bike and a weapon there was nothing he could do and he hated it. He shivered as the wind picked up and blew through his now soaked fur; he had to think of something.

"Well, well, well." Vincent spun on the spot to find the owner of the voice and found a large group of goons heading his way, "If it isn't the poor baby mousey that psycho had fun with." The Group chuckled at their friend's words, "How ya doing mouse." Vincent was frozen to the spot as he stared at the man who spoke. Images of hands on his body, laughter, pain in places there shouldn't be pain and fear danced through his psyche like a waking dream and he back away from them before he realised what he was doing. "What's the matter mousey, you remember me?" He laughed when the mouse still couldn't seem to find his voice and laughed harder his comrades got close enough to grab him. As soon as Vinnie felt the hands holding him he began to struggle desperately trying to break free but a knee to his stomach causing him to cough and splutter soon stopped him. "You know I hear that the druggie might not remember what fun Bane had with him!" The thug said to his friends could all hear him. He then leant forward and grabbed the mouse's muzzle roughly "Of course he let some of us have some fun too! We don't get a lot of time off thank ta that alien freak, but the fun's payment enough!" He chuckled and his friends joined in, "Do you remember mouse?"

"Screw you!" Vinnie spat receiving a blow to the unmasked side of his face for his trouble.

"Maybe we should remind you?" The thug grinned. Vinnie yelped when he was pushed to the ground and pinned down, "You know it's a shame about your friends, especially that hot little honey of yours." Vinnie eyes widened, "I bet she's good in the sack huh mouse?"

"I wouldn't know." Vinnie replied through gritted teeth his panic turning to anger and he realised his tail hadn't been pinned.

"Ha! You that much of a freak she didn't even wanna bed ya! Maybe she knew what we did?" He laughed then gagged as a white tail wrapped around his neck and threw him aside. This distracted the three pinning him enough to get an arm free and punch one square on the jaw resulting in a satisfying crack. He then roughly rolled his body with all his strength to throw another away from him before twisting his body so that he could kick the last hard across the head. Vincent got to his feet and stalked over to the ringleader and picked him up by his shirt.

"Where are my friends?" He growled.

"Doesn't matter." The thug growled back.

"Wrong answer!" he pulled on arm back and punched him hard across the face, "I'll ask again sweetheart! My friends! Where are they?"

"They're already gone!" the thug spluttered looking warily into the enraged mouse's eyes.

"What does that mean creep?"

"It means the boss already sent em back to his planet." He coughed several times spitting out a couple of teeth, "I heard they were gonna be slaves or something."

"How long ago?" Vinnie yelled.

"I don't know an hour maybe?"

"Why didn't he use em as bait like he usually does?"

"Cause that creepy Scry bitch said not to and that he'd be rid of you for good this time cause you go off guns blazing ta rescue em!"

"Damn right I will!" Vinnie growled. The white mouse allowed the thug to think he hadn't noticed the hand that was slowly reaching behind his back for what he assumed was a weapon until the thug tried to pull the gun on him and then his tail whipped it out of his hand quicker than lightening and his knee connected with the thug's stomach hard. "I got a message for your boss." He shook his captive, "You listening sweetheart?" The thug could only nod his head, "Good. You tell that stink fish that he'd better hope I find them alive cause if not I'll make him wish he'd never been born! You got that creep?"

"Y. . .Yeah I . . .I got it." The thug spluttered.

"Good!" Vinnie threw the thug as far as he could across the street and watched as he and the now conscious goons ran as if the devil himself was after them. He then sighed and began walking back to the garage to find out if all of his friends had been taken or just some of them. As he walked his mind kept switching from the images of his nightmares to new ones of what could be happening to his girl. Once at the garage he cringed at the damage the grenade had caused to the entrance of the garage and noticed it would need a new door, again. "Guess it won't get done for a while." He muttered before a growl of frustration escaped his lips and he punched the already crumbling doorway. He sighed and went over to his bike that had fallen onto its side and was currently in the process of rebooting itself, "Guess one of those creeps used an EMP or something huh girl?" The bike beeped back in return and he reached for some tools to finish the job he had started before he and Charley had been interrupted forgetting that he was soaked through and chilled to the bone. "Let's get you fixed up girl, then we can teach that sorry excuse for a fish a lesson he'll never forget." He set to work trying to be as quick as he could without making mistakes and noticed, to his annoyance that his hands were beginning to shake from the cold. He took a steadying breath before carrying on but they still shook and he scraped his knuckles on one of the bolts drawing blood. "Argh!" He screamed in frustration before leaning his head on the seat and allowing a few tears to slip from his eyes, those few tears turned to a flood and sobs soon followed as the reality of the situation sunk in. For all he knew he was alone now and he had no idea how to get to Plutark even if he had a way to get there in the first place.

"Vinnie?" The white male spun around bringing up his fists ready to fight but was met with his little sister instead of an enemy and he was embarrassed to see Stoker right behind her.

"What happened here punk?" Stoker asked looking around choosing not to acknowledge that his protégé had just been sobbing like a lost child.

"Some of those mercs attacked," Vinnie sat back on the floor and leant against his bike, "we made a run for it but they followed and blew our tyres out near the docks. We. . .we lost them for a while and hid under a pier."

"Where's Charley Vin?" Maisey asked already knowing the answer.

"They got her." He replied, "I was gonna draw them away and I gave her my blaster for protection. Just in case ya know. She didn't want me to but I said I had to then she must have stunned me cause when I woke up she was gone and . . ." He didn't want to carry on, it would mean he would have to admit that the thugs had implied he had been raped and that was something he was never going to admit.

"And what Vinnie?" Stoker asked a look of sympathy on his face, _"Not again."_ He thought, _"This can't happen to him again."_

"And a bunch of thugs found me when I woke up," his body shook but not from the cold he was still feeling from the wind that was coming though the open door, "One of them told me they'd already been shipped to Plutark." Stoker blinked in shock and swore kicking a piece of rubble nearby in anger. Maisey on the other hand neared her brother wondering how he had gotten home without his bike and realised just how cold and wet he was.

"Mars Vinnie, you're soaked through!" She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his arms to try to warm him up frowning at the lack of warmth she found, "Damn it Vinnie getting yourself sick again isn't going to help anyone!" She pulled her brother to his feet and steered him to the upper levels but not before turning back to Stoker, "find him something dry for him to wear will you?"

"Uh sure." Stoker nodded kicking himself for not noticing himself. He trotted up to Charley's room where he knew Vinnie kept a few things since he had been staying with the human mechanic. Unfortunately he didn't know which draws to go through and there were several uncomfortable moments when he kept coming across articles of clothing only Vinnie had any business seeing. Not that he was complaining but it certainly wasn't the time to allow his dirty minded side to take over. Eventually he came across some of Vinnie's clothing and he pulled out a pair of boxers, a fresh pair of jeans, one of his new shirts and a sweater to make sure the younger mouse would definitely be warm after being so cold for such a long time. He walked into the bathroom and quietly left them on the side nodding at Mai as she stood waiting for Vinnie to finish the hot shower he was taking. She smiled in return and watched him go sighing.

"Is it just us?" Vinnie's voice sounded so small that she could almost imagine it was the Vinnie she had known all those years ago. Stoker stopped in his tracks and waited just outside the room so he could hear without Vinnie catching him.

"Huh?"

"They said they didn't just have Charley, so are we all that's left," he leant against the back wall of the shower and closed his eyes allowing the hot water to wash over him, "did they get everyone else too?"

"No, they only got Throttle and Modo." She picked up a towel off of the rack and studied the pattern on it.

"What about the others?"

"Rimfire and Kim are at one of the city hospitals and. . ."

"What?"

"I said they're at one of the hospitals, when we got to the power plant to check on Modo and Rimfire the whole place was swarming with emergency services." She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, "We thought the worst but the mayor had told us you guys had saved him once and he owed you. So they took him to hospital with Kim staying with him to help with medical stuff the human doctors wouldn't know. He was going to look after bikes too, I guess Stoke's down finding out where the two of them are and where we can pick up the bikes." Stoker blinked and quietly slipped off to do just that.

"Was the kid okay?"

"I don't know, he looked pretty banged up. We'll go check on him once you're all done I suppose." Then came the question she was dreading.

"What about Carbine?" She had known he would ask but she still winced when she heard it.

"She's dead." She didn't know how else to put it so just blurted it out, "We think Bane killed her."

"You think! Where is he? You don't think that punk was lying and he's got Charley do you?" Vinnie pulled the curtain back and almost fell out the shower in a panic. Maisey shoved a towel in his face before looking up at the ceiling with an annoyed look on her face.

"He doesn't have Charley Bro." She assured.

"But how do you know? We have to go to the tower and. . ."

"Hold up! You are going nowhere until we are sure everyone who is not caught is okay!"

"Yeah but. . ."

"No Vinnie, Bane doesn't have her cause he's dead too!"

"He is?" Vinnie managed to calm himself down a little at that piece of news.

"Yeah, it looks like Throttle took him out after he killed Carbine."

"Even more reason to pay ol' stink fish a visit and make sure they're not still there!" Vincent insisted pulling on the clothes Stoker had brought him.

"And what if they're not?" Stoker asked from the doorway, "What then punk?"

"Then I go find them!" Vinnie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how do ya suppose you're gonna do that!" Stoker asked crossing his arms ignoring Mai's murderous look.

"I'll use Limburger's transport!" Vinnie snapped back at him clenching his fists in anger.

"If they're on Plutark you really think you're gonna be able ta be the hero all by yourself and get them out on enemy soil?" Stoker sighed, "Face it kid if they have been shipped ta Plutark you really think they'll still be alive?"

"Don't say that!"

"Someone has to before you throw your life away!" Stoker yelled straight back, "I've lost too many friends and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you go on some insane suicide mission that'll just get you killed and you think any one of them'll want that?"

"Shut up!" Mai growled at Stoker causing the old fighter to blink at her, "Firstly, he's not alone and while I am not going to let him blast his way into the tower I am going to help him look for them!"

"And here I thought you were turning out to be the one with the brains." Stoker sniped.

"I told you to shut up old man!" She growled at him getting up close and personal where she pointed a finger at his nose then turn on Vinnie, "and you! You are not using the transporter cause if you do I will lose you again!" She saw he was about to interrupt so ploughed on with her little speech, "We will go after them, but we will do it the way Kim and I always do things! Using the transporter gives us no reliable escape plan and it won't help anyone but the Plutarkians! So both of you button it and get your buts downstairs! We are going to check on Rimfire! Is that perfectly clear!" Both men looked at each other then back at the white mouse that was still seething at them before nodding and rushing to their bikes on the ground floor. Maisey took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten before following them down to her own bike, "Did you find out where they took him Stoke?" She asked in a much calmer voice.

"Yeah." He replied still worried he might set off the younger female again.

"Lead the way!" She indicated with her right hand for him to go and he sped off, "You okay Vinnie?" She asked when his bike wasn't roaring to life.

"It's still rebooting, it won't start." He sighed.

"Get on then." She told him impatiently shaking her head as he reluctantly climbed on behind her, "Damn it Vinnie I won't bite I just lost my temper is all!"

"You think they're okay?" He asked her as she drove off after Stoker.

"Offing people that have caused as much trouble as our friends just isn't the high council's style." She assured, "They're often placed into slaver camps or something."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"We'll get them back bro, I promise." She assured him as she finally caught up with Stoker. Another ten minutes and they were at the hospital and being taken to a private room where they found Kim fussing over a very frustrated Rimfire.

"I'm fine Kim quit it!" Rimfire griped, "I do not need my pillow fluffed again, stop mothering me!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a child as Kim simply ignored him and fluffed the pillow anyway.

"Will you stop acting like a two year old and let me help you?" She scolded, "That leg of yours is going to be in a cast for weeks and you're going to need help so lump it!" The three mice who were still standing in the doorway took in the scene of a battered looking Rimfire with a cast up to his thigh and several bandages covering his body and the fussing Kim, it brought a smile to their faces despite the situation.

"Get used to it Rimfire," Maisey walked over to the pair, "if I have to put up with it when I'm hurt so do you."

"Is she always this bad?" He asked looking at the white haired Amayan warily who glared at him silently challenging him to say something insulting.

"Always."

"I am not! I'm just trying to help!" She huffed before stomping out of the room with a blush on her cheeks and looking very upset.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to upset her." Rimfire said trying for what felt like the hundredth time to get even a little more comfortable with his leg hoisted in the air, "This sucks so bad!" He added when he failed miserably.

"Relax Rimfire she'll cool down." Stoker assured coming in and taking a seat near the window where he could see the door and checking the holster was unclipped.

"She's just worried about you." Vinnie said quietly leaning against the wall by the door. Rimfire looked up at the white furred daredevil and frowned at how quiet and unusually down he looked, something he hadn't seen since Quicksilver had died. His uncle had brought his bros to stay with his Grandma when Quicksilver and his grandfather had died for a little down time to get over it and he was pretty sure Vinnie had only spoken when he had to answer a question and only if a nod or a shake of his head wouldn't be enough.

"Okay something's wrong, what happened?" Rimfire asked, "And why aren't you guys going after Limburger?"

"Limburger's new pals took Charley and Throttle along with your uncle." Stoker filled him in, "Carbine's dead, so is Bane and a bunch of Limburger's regular goons say that they've already been sent to Plutark."

"No." Rimfire looked down at his hands resting on his lap, "You think they're telling the truth?"

"They said stink fish wanted us to know so we'd go save them and leave the planet." Vinnie shrugged.

"What about those mercs?" The younger mouse asked.

"Not a clue." Stoker shrugged watching Vinnie out of the corner of his eye.

"As soon as Kim gets back we'll go back to the ship and hack the systems and. . ." Maisey started but yelped as her brother was suddenly in her face gripping her shoulders with a painful grip.

"No way, we go anywhere we go together or not at all. I am not loosing anyone else!" Vinnie declared a hint of panic in his voice. Rimfire and Stoker shared a worried glance at the display but said nothing.

"Okay," Mai took his hands and pried her brother off resisting the urge to rub her now sore shoulders, "maybe there's a laptop or something she can work with." She said watching her brother carefully as he found a seat along the same wall he had been leaning on. "I'll go find her," she noticed the look on Vinnie's face so she added quickly, "I won't leave the building but I couldn't hack a computer system if my life depended on it and she's a genius when it comes to that stuff."

"Tell her I'm sorry Mai." Rimfire added as she left.

"Sure thing." She smiled before going to find her friend. Leaving the other two mice to ask Rimfire about his injuries.

**Well there's another, I've written another chapter but haven't had a chance to proof read it yet. Hope you enjoyed it, more soon! Angel xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 15: Aftermath.**

"Any luck Kim?" Mai asked looking over her shoulder.

"I wish you'd stop doing that when I'm working it's really irritating." She grumbled and didn't answer until Mai had stepped back slightly, "They've upped security since last time. . ."

"Last time?" Stoker asked curiously.

"Yeah, um, charging in guns blazing isn't really our style," she shrugged, "we like to know the lay of the land first. That's how we found where he was so quickly." Kim pointed over her shoulder to Vinnie who raised an eyebrow "tends to get less messy that way."

"Where's the fun it that?" Vinnie and Stoker said at the same time bringing half hearted grins to their faces.

"The fun is in the winning," Mai explained, "We don't like to lose. Ever." Mai then looked to Kim, "You can still crack it though right?" Kim gave Mai an irritated look which caused Rimfire to snicker.

"Please, don't insult me." She said typing in commands the whole time. The room was silent for several minutes before; "Ah hah! Am I the best computer geek ever or what?"

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of kid?" Stoker shook his head as the teen stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well they were telling the truth they're not at the tower and the transporter's been used to send someone to Plutark. The energy signature suggests three people." She looked up with a concerned look on her face.

"Can you find out what happened to them after? Where on Plutark they are?" Vinnie asked his body tense as if trying very hard to control himself.

"Not from here and certainly not on this computer." Kim replied an apologetic look on her face. "Not even my ship's computer's got that kind of juice and hacking from Limburger's tower is out of the question."

"Why?" Rimfire asked surprised, but Mai answered.

"Because it's too risky." She sat on the bed and scowled, "And we're going to need some help if we're going into the lion's den."

"GA?" Kim asked confusing all but Mai.

"GA." Mai agreed.

"Care to let us in on the joke girls?" Stoker almost growled at the pair.

"Oh right, you guys have probably never heard of it." Kim replied, "The Galactic Alliance, lovingly known as the GA is a relatively new alliance, it's only about ten years old but there are already five member galaxies."

"That's right and they act like an intergalactic police force between those galaxies," Mai added, "but for the ones who aren't . . . well let's just say they help out good old folks like us who try to help stop all the bad stuff that goes on elsewhere."

"Exactly," Kim agreed, "with one of their super computers and the equipment they could supply us it'll make getting our friends off of Plutark a lot easier." A nurse walked in and spoke to Stoker quietly before leaving, trying not stare at the unusual patient and his friends.

"The mayor's dealt with Bane and Carbine's bodies." He told them, "They'll keep Carbine's until we can take her back to Mars for burial and they'll dispose of Bane's like the lowlife he was." The last part was spat out as if the words tasted bad on his tongue.

"I'm going to miss her." Kim said disconnecting the link between the loaned laptop and Limburger tower.

"We all are kid," Stoker declared, "I just wonder how Throttle's holding up."

"I doubt he's handling it well," Mai rubbed her arms, "there wasn't much left of Bane when we found him."

"Kid must a lost it." Stoker leant back on his chair.

"Can you blame him," Vinnie snapped glaring accusingly at Stoker, "he's been with Carbine forever! Gods only know what went through his mind when that maniac killed her!"

"Take it easy punk I meant nothing by it." Stoker sighed wondering where everything had gone so horribly wrong.

They had been placed in the same cell for a while and they had sat in an awkward silence for most of that time. None of the occupants had known what to say to each other, each wanting to comfort the other but not knowing how to under the circumstances and from what they had been told it would be unlikely they would see each other again once they were removed from the cell. Charlie leant on Throttle's shoulder needing some kind of physical comfort to calm her nerves and Modo was glad to see Throttle had responded by resting his head on hers. _"At least he's not pushing us away."_ Modo thought, _"If we ever get out of this then maybe there's hope for him."_ Modo looked up at the ceiling trying to imagine what the stars looked like from the planet he was currently sitting on, _"Oh moma, I don't think your son's getting out of this one."_ He looked up sharply as a guard approached the cell door flanked by four others. They entered a code into the lock and walked in as soon as the bars deactivated.

"Rise vermin!" The first guard ordered. They and Charley did as they were told and got to their feet but tensed as the guards drew near knowing what was about to happen. Modo glanced at his robotic arm where his laser was missing. He didn't know when the part had been removed, only that when he had been placed in the cell on Plutark and his restraints removed Charley had pointed it out. He could only assume that Karbuncle had taken it so that he couldn't use it to escape and the cell on earth had been too dark to notice. His sensitive hearing picked up Charley's breath as it began to quicken in fear so he inched closer to her to offer a little comfort before they were separated. He could sympathise with her to a certain extent, he and Throttle had already spent time in a Plutarkian prison and he remembered the feelings caused by the unknown. But that time he and his bros had been together and were already hardened war heroes used to the realities of war. Charley had fought alongside them at times yes but she had yet to truly see what the Plutarkians and their allies were capable of and now she was to experience it firsthand. He wanted to yell out, fight, do anything to spare her from whatever they had in store. If he could think of a way to magically send her back to Vinnie where she might be safe then he would but he couldn't, he wasn't that kind of hero. He fought the old fashioned way, there were no magic powers or special abilities beyond his natural strength and fighting skills he had gained from fighting in the resistance. Modo watched the first guard approach them then turn to his comrades, "Take the female to block C, there's a mini cruiser ready to take her and the others selected for Vlark." Charley unconsciously pushed as close to her two friends as possible as the Plutarkian barked out orders as if trying to borrow some of their strength, "The big one to block X, there's a ship ready to take the groups bound for Mongul."

"And the last sir?" A smaller fish asked eyeing Throttle whom he had recognised from news reels.

"He's bound for the citadel, Camembert's men will pick him up themselves, so leave him here." Throttle glanced at Modo who gave him a sympathetic look then both turned their attention to the fish that were placing cuffs onto Charley.

"Everything's gonna be okay Charley ma'am." Modo whispered to her as Throttle gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You'll see." She nodded numbly as they took her away and disappeared down the hallway to the left. The remaining guard accompanying the first approached Modo and placed stronger looking cuffs around his own wrists.

"Don't try anything mouse, we've orders to kill the girl if you don't behave." Modo growled but nodded and allowed himself to be led away in the opposite direction to the one they had taken his human friend.

Throttle watched them go with a heavy feeling in his chest. The first guard stayed in his cell simply watching him with a curious look on his face. After several minutes of staring the guard circled him as if scrutinising him in some way.

"Heh, I expected something more impressive with all the fuss that's been made about you." He said with a look of revulsion on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint." Throttle said not really caring what the fish was on about but obviously the guard wanted him to know something as he carried on.

"You're just like the rest of your kind," he snorted, "pathetic." He went to leave when he received no reaction but stopped, "You know Camembert likes to collect pets like you. Creatures that have risen against us so valiantly but in the end have fallen. I understand you're a leader, that's good, he'll enjoy that even more!" The guard chuckled before exiting and reactivating the energy bars in case the mouse decided to try anything despite the threat against his friend, "He likes to break ones like you, the smart one's I mean. I've seen great warriors in his possession who cower at the sight of him now!" Throttle just glared at the Plutarkian never rising to the bait, not wanting or caring to. Deep inside however he was worried, while he wasn't worried about what happened to him, he couldn't forget Charley and Modo. Somehow he would escape and he would rescue his friends or die trying.

"How ya doin up there kids?" Stoker called from the ground floor of the Last Chance to Mai and Vinnie. They had decided that with Charley gone and with their imminent departure to take Carbine home so that they could begin their search for their missing friends, Charley's garage had to be packed up, so to speak. Stoker was organising the tools and various other things she kept in her office so that Chef Andy could store them somewhere safe whilst Vinnie and Mai were organising her belongings upstairs. Rimfire was currently bed bound on Kim's ship who was talking on the vid com bartering away with the Martian government for enough fuel to at least get them to Jupiter where they could find a way to get more. The siblings had two large piles of boxes organised. One contained things that Andy would store with the equipment Stoker had organised, whilst the other was of belongings they thought she might like when they found her.

"Fine Stoker," Mai yelled back, "Nearly finished! You wanna call Four by and ask him to get ready to haul this stuff to Andy's?"

"Will do!" He replied never bothering to go up the ladder.

"What you looking at bro?" Mai asked when she caught Vinnie smiling fondly at something in his hands.

"It's a picture of Charley at her graduation." he replied and showed her the picture. In it were two people Maisey didn't recognise but were obviously related to each other. Charley stood in the middle of the two tall blonde humans, one was a male with short hair and a goatee making bunny ears over Charley's head coupled with a massive grin. The other was a female, whom she assumed was the boy's sister; her hair was about waist length with bangs that almost covered her eyes. The blonde girl had her arm around Charley, effectively pulling the shorter female towards her and with her other hand she had her middle finger up, she was also sticking her tongue out to the camera, "Charley told me they were her best friends in school, she showed me this picture about six months after we landed here. She'd had a phone call from Jess, that's the girl, asking her to come to her husband's funeral."

"What happened?" Mai asked smiling at the happy scene.

"He was in the army and got caught in a fire fight . . . somewhere. I don't remember where." Vinnie shrugged, "He'd gone to school with them too and Charley had been pretty upset about it. It was the first time I realised I had feelings for her when she cried the way she did."

"We will get her back bro, I promise." Mai assured, not for the first time that day.

"I know sis." He sighed, "I just hope she can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she gave him a hug from behind, "none of this was your fault and the whole blaming yourself thing is my bag so stop stealing my gig bro!" That got a chuckle out of the masked mouse. "Let's finish this off so we can get going okay?" Vinnie nodded and put the picture in a box they were going to take with them before sorting through some other things. He had left the clothes sorting to Mai knowing that she would be more likely to know what Charley would need than he would, if it were up to him he'd just put all of her clothes in and it wasn't worth doing that with the amount of clothes she had. Some of it didn't even look like she had ever worn it and Mai had told him that she and Kim would be able to buy them all fresh clothing when they were in GA territory anyway.

"Stop itching! Where the hell did you find that thing?" Kim snatched the offending piece of wire away from her friend who scowled back at her.

"But it itches and it's driving me crazy!" He justified purposely not telling her where he'd found his saving grace, "give it back!"

"No and quit whining, I'm trying to negotiate over here!" She snapped before turning back to the monitor and placing the piece of wire where she could see it in case a tail should retrieve it. "As I was saying, I can put you in contact with the creator of the generator if you want further confirmation of its validity. But I can assure you this works, they used it on Pracht six years ago and the planet was thriving last I looked." The mouse on the other end rubbed his chin, it was an older mouse that was a part of the government. The general had pale grey fur that looked like it could have been the same colour as Modo's once; his face had a large scar running down the left side and the same eye being white and useless. Stoker had not been happy that Kim was dealing with the Martian government considering their track record in the past but they were the ones who could get them the most fuel and were willing to fill their main tank, which would get them to Jupiter. Kim had fluffed over what she had planned to do beyond that.

"I will need to discuss this with the other leaders." The general replied leaning back against his chair, "It is a most interesting device but I would prefer to see the schematics first before we agree to anything."

"You'll see the schematics when I see some star ship fuel." She countered.

"You expect us to give you precious fuel for something we haven't even seen?" He asked incredulously.

"You expect me to trust someone that's part of a government who sold out their own people?" She bit back with a scowl on her face, not particularly keen on the situation herself.

"We did. . . How dare. . ! Who do you think you are you little brat?" The old general growled at her over the line, behind her Rimfire was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm the 'brat' who can sell you a way to rejuvenate your own echo system without having to rely on the help of other planets." She replied smugly. "I told you I can put you in contact with the creator, he'll tell you all you need to know about how it works. Of course he's also an old friend of mine so I'm afraid he won't tell you how to build it." She leant forward and rested her chin on her hands, "You have science geeks under your employ and I've sent you the write ups regarding the theory behind it so check with them. They'll see its sound. You have twenty four hours to decide then I'll take my business somewhere else." She told him confidently then signed off.

"Man. Stoker would have loved to have listened in on that!" Rimfire laughed.

"Oh I hate guys like him!" Kim growled, "I mean seriously, pompous old windbag! Acting all high and mighty when he knows full well it was partly his fault your kind are almost extinct!"

"You think they'll buy it?" Rimfire asked, "What was it again?" He made a face trying to remember all of the technical jargon Kim had recited to him earlier in the day.

"Oh they'll buy it." She stretched until her shoulders popped, "They'll want something to get your people back on their side. And, in layman's terms, it's a specialised array of satellites that works with the atmosphere of the planet, so even if said planet no longer has much water it can create rain, snow etcetera so that the planet replenishes itself naturally." She grinned, "It takes a while but Mars will be back on track and fully self sufficient in a maximum of five years. Provided the satellites are well protected of course."

"Mars sure does need something like that." Rimfire wasn't too sure about conning the government for something his people needed, "You sure Stoker's friends can built it in case the government sells us out again?"

"Yep, so if the government decide to get creative with how they use it you've still got some good guys with the same tech."

"You really think they'd do that?" Rimfire asked.

"Stoker seems to think so." She shrugged, "And if these guys were willing to sell out their entire planet then why not try to line their pockets a little more by ransoming water."

"I am so glad I joined the freedom fighters." He sighed, "I don't know how Carbine could stick up for them all these years. Even during the occupations the government used to take bribes and place the army troops away from the hot spots."

"Harsh, didn't anyone think to overthrow them?"

"Not enough civilians left, the freedom fighters were always kept busy fighting and the army are trained to follow orders without question." He shifted his weight grumbling, "Are you sure I can't itch?"

"Yes." She laughed making sure she picked up the piece of wire he'd been using earlier, "I'm going to get something to eat. Want something?"

"Sure would, you got any root beer too?" He asked hopefully.

"What is it with you mice and root beer?" She shook her head and leaving the room they'd turned into his quarters. She found Stoker in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards, "Done already?"

"Yeah Mai and Vinnie are at the scoreboard gathering the rest of his and the bros things then they'll bring the hire truck here and we can load up." Stoker huffed at the selection unable to recognise anything. "You got anything edible here?" He grumped.

"Yes, but they're from all over the various galaxies." she told him grinning, "Why don't you choose something and I'll tell you if it's good or not."

"How about this?" He asked holding up a box of something that rattled.

"They're like earth chips." She told him, "Not particularly healthy but they'll fill a void until I can cook you something. I was going to make something for Rimmy, you want something." She looked up when he sniggered, "Stop laughing its cute and a whole lot easier than using his whole name all the time!"

"Okay princess, whatever you say," he said still chuckling, "just can't get used to it and do the poor guy a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't call him that in front of the other freedom fighters; he'll never live it down!"

"Oh please, it's just a name," but Stoker's face told her he wasn't buying it, "oh fine. Look, do you want anything or not?"

"Sure thing kid." Then he added as an afterthought, "You can cook right?" He grinned mischievously at her murderous glare.

"Get out of my kitchen Stoker." She said very slowly pointing to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He left chuckling to check on the aforementioned freedom fighter wondering which appendage he was going to lose when Rose found out not only did he loose her precious son but was returning to Mars with an injured grandson as well. "Hey kid what's up?"

"My leg itches and I'm bored." Rimfire griped as he leaned over to try to reach something under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I found a piece of wire under hear when Kim left the last time, I thought maybe there might be another one I can use to scratch under this damn cast!" He grunted when he nearly fell off the bed but caught himself.

"What happened to the first one?" Stoker shook his head watching the young adult precariously hanging off the side of the bed.

"Kim took it away telling me not to scratch, but I'm going nuts here!" Rimfire gave up and lay back down with a scowl on his face, "She's worse than my mom!"

"No one is worse than your mom," Rimfire went to interrupt but Stoker was quick to carry on, "or Rose for that matter! She likes you kid and she's just trying to help. When I was your age there weren't many girls that would stick around to take care of a guy like she is. So suck it up and enjoy yourself."

"But I don't want her to fuss over me!"

"Why not?"

"Well . . . cause she's meant to be . . . to be finding Uncle Modo." He sighed, "She was telling me about the atmosphere thing earlier, I never realised how smart she is."

"What's the matter kid embarrassed to be falling for a closet geek?" Stoker grinned.

"She's not a geek!" Rimfire growled back in her defence, "but Stoke I didn't understand half the stuff she was telling me, I mean I can get strategy, I can even hack a computer when I need to but she was talking about that science stuff like it was the simplest thing in the universe. She's gonna think I stupid."

"Who's stupid?" Kim asked as she walked in with a tray holding three small plates, she placed the tray on the table and passed one to Rimfire. She took one for herself and allowed Stoker to take his own.

"This is good!" He told her taking another bite before carrying on watching for Rimfire's reaction to what he was about to say, "And the kid thinks you think he's stupid."

"Hey!" Rimfire protested blushing in embarrassment.

"What?" Kim looked at the offending mouse, "I don't think you're stupid. A little clueless sometimes but not stupid! What gave you that idea?"

"All that talk about the satellites." He admitted quietly.

"Sweetie, I have a photographic memory. I don't understand half of the stuff I remember." She sat next to him and took a few bites of her own food, "the only things I'm really good at are fighting, computers and flying a space cruiser."

"You sure you're not some kind of genius?" He asked.

"Well maybe just a little bit of a genius, but does it really matter?" She gave him a puppy dog look.

"Oh please stop. I'm gonna hurl!" Stoker laughed.

"Then leave!" Kim told him with a frown.

"Hey I'm here to check up on one of my freedom fighters," he protested, "you can't chuck me out!"

"It's my ship old timer I can chuck anyone I want out!" She countered.

"I'd love to see you try princess!" He challenged.

"Is he always this annoying?" Kim asked Rimfire who shrugged still tucking into his food.

"This really is good Kim." He told her, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, I was bored once and decided to play in the kitchen." She shrugged, "after almost blowing my mom's ship up she decided it would be safer for me to know how to cook so I didn't try it again." At their amused look she added; "I had an unusual fascination for explosions when I was little. My mom used to call me her little fire cracker." They found that piece of information hilarious and Kim shook her head at their laughter.

"Hey, Kim," Mai's voice sounded over her com unit, "we're back and might need some help unloading this stuff."

"Be right there." Kim spoke back, "They're back and need a couple of extra hands." She spoke to Stoker, "Be back later Rimmy bear." She kissed Rimfire's cheek bringing another blush to his cheeks before turning to find a laughing Stoker. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed Stoker's left ear and began dragging him towards the hanger.

"Ow, hey! That hurts!" Stoker protested. Rimfire watched them go holding his cheek and laughing at Stoker's protests.

**Well there's another one! I hope you liked it! One thing though, are bangs are a person's fringe? I've never been sure? The joys of be an English girl! Toodles, Angel xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome Home?

**New Blood.**

**Chapter 16: Welcome Home?**

Stoker walked through the freedom fighter base with a frown on his face. He had told the others to allow him to return to Mars a few days ahead of them so that he could return Carbine's body himself and get an idea of what the government were up to when they hadn't got back in contact with Kim. Unfortunately he'd received a frosty reception to say the least. He knew that they were unlikely to be pleased that one of their best generals had been murdered under his watch but he hadn't expected them to imply it was his fault, or for them to accuse him of lying when he told them it had been Bane that had killed her. After several futile attempts to get them to listen to him let alone believe him he had stormed out of the army base and back to the ship. Of course the ship had technically been Carbine's so he had only been allowed to remove his bike and leave. On return to his own base he had been in a dark mood and the younger fighters kept a safe distance from him, all except the mouse everyone called Contact. He'd been a member almost as Long as Throttle, Modo and Vinnie and specialised in hacking and communications. He was about Vinnie's age and was a very good friend of Rimfire's sister Primer so had been fully informed by the blonde girl as to what was happening courtesy of her grandmother's updates. The latter of which had already given him an earful about how he had lost her son and allowed her grandson to get hurt. He knew his old friend didn't blame him in the slightest but that didn't mean it didn't make her feel better to yell at the person she felt had been in charge, namely him.

"The government's scrambling all communications to and from the planet," he told his leader, "if Rimfire and the other's are up there only they'll know about it."

"Can you get around it?" Stoker asked.

"Yeah, but that's not all I found out." He said opening the door to the control room, "I picked up a message from the head honcho saying that he wanted the girls as their prisoner, I assume they were talking about your friend Kim and Vinnie's sister. Seems they've got a price on their heads and the government want to cash in."

"You know where they got this info?" Stoker rubbed his chin in thought.

"Not yet, but they think they can force Kim to give up the schematics for the atmospheric converter that you gave our boys without having to give up the fuel, before they hand her over to whoever wants the two of them. Plus there's a written report suggesting that they weren't going to let the general populace know about it until it was built and force us to pay taxes for the water we need to live."

"Heh, they're always tryin' ta line their pockets." Stoker growled, "Get through the interference, the kids should be nearing the planet by now and I wouldn't put it past them to open fire on them, even with three of our own kind on board."

"Sure thing, coach." Contact grinned and went to sit down but the radio sprang to life on its own.

". . .ker. Ori . . . ing . . .oker." Was heard over the link.

"Damn it it's them!" Stoker exclaimed recognising Mai's voice through all of the static. Contact didn't bother saying anything just started typing furiously in a desperate attempt to clear up the interference and within a couple of minutes the reception was crystal clear.

"Orion Calling Stoker, where the hell are you old man!" Mai all but screamed down the line and a loud explosion could be heard in the background.

"I'm here kid, what's going on up there?" He asked leaning on the console.

"Your gonzo government opened fire on us, that's what!" Kim's voice growled down the line.

"We've taken on damage and they're not letting up," Mai carried on, "at this rate we'll be blown out of the sky before we can get anywhere near the ground!"

"Shielding?" Stoker asked.

"At twenty percent." Mai replied.

"Can we discuss an escape plan please?" Kim yelled, "We don't have enough fuel to get back to Earth, there's a breach in the hull and you're worried about shielding?" Stoker winced at the pitch of her voice, "I need a place to land and fast here!"

"Can you transmit the government defence array details to them?" Stoker asked Contact.

"Yeah but how's that gonna help?" The younger mouse asked.

"Kim, just how good of a pilot are you?" Stoker asked.

"She's the best," Mai answered and grunted as if trying to hold on to something, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Contact's going to send you all the info we have on their defence array," Stoker replied, "with it a good pilot you should be able to slip through and avoid severe damage. Once you're past, get under the radar and we'll guide you in."

"Copy that Stoker!" Kim said then laughed, "Got it! See you in a few!" The radio went silent and Stoker turned to his communications expert again.

"Can you get a visual?" He asked referring to the few remaining satellites that floated around the planet. The Plutarkians had destroyed many of them but some were still in use and there were other non-defensive satellites from before the wars that had been forgotten about, most of which still worked if someone took the time to hack into their systems. A few of them had surveillance gear that could give images of anywhere on or around the planet.

"Working on it." Contact found two that were near the battle cruiser and brought up the image on his large monitor in front of them, "Oh, man did it look that battered last you saw it?"

"No." Stoker said darkly, promising every deity there was that those responsible were going to pay for it. The Orion was still in orbit but it was manoeuvring around the defence array easily with a display of exceptional piloting, of course that didn't stop the government weapons from getting hits in here and there and the hole in the hull looked like it was getting larger with each manoeuvre.

"If they don't get into Mars' atmosphere soon they're not gonna make it!" Contact stated tapping the middle finger of his right hand on the table impatiently, "And with that amount of damage they might not make it past the satellites." He made up his mind and started typing on his keyboard again, he hacked the government computers with the ease of someone who did it on a regular basis and began messing with their scanners to make the satellites think the Orion was heading somewhere else. Once the heat was off the Orion's back the ship made it into Mars' atmosphere and got below radar. "Base to Orion."

"Orion receiving." Kim replied.

"You all still with us?" Contact continued looking at Stoker who looked furious.

"A little roughed up but we're all still alive." Kim replied, "Mai's checking on the boys."

"I'm sending you some coordinates for a landing site," he told her starting to type again, "the base is underground and the main hanger will be large enough for your ship."

"Thanks, coordinates received." Kim's voice replied and there was about five minutes before he heard anything from her again, "Um, we have a problem." She said sounding as though she was trying to do something else at the same time, "My stabilisers are out! I've got no landing gear!" She sounded like she was beginning to panic.

"Relax Miss Kim," he said trying to reassure her, "We'll get you down."

"Relax? Relax? I am relaxed; I just have to land a damaged ship with an injured mouse on board and did I forget to mention that I have no landing gear!" Contact winced not enjoying her screaming one bit.

"You have bikes on board right? Just bail out." He suggested, knowing a Martian bike could make the jump needed easily.

"Rimfire has a cast up to his thigh! He can't ride a bike right now and I need this ship if we're going to find Throttle and the others!" She yelled at him then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Just be ready, I'll bring her down in one piece but it might be bumpy and I'm worried there might be wounded! Orion out!" Contact typed out a few commands and opened up the base comm. to speak to all those present, "Contact to all able bodied members, we need help up top! There's a ship about to make an entrance and we got friendlies on board who might need help. Any and all who can help, be ready!" He leaned back and switched the view to one from another satellite, he and Stoker watched as the ship approached smoking badly. It flew close to the ground to avoid bouncing too much thereby creating more damage before making contact with the Martian red sand. He couldn't see anything for several minutes until the sand cleared and he pressed the emergency button to alert his comrades they were needed. He took in the state of the ship and winced, it wasn't likely it would be flight worthy again for a while and he knew that meant his old friends would be captives for longer than they had hoped. Stoker would not be happy, but then again he could think of several females that would be equally mad that the ship had been fired upon and the pilot hadn't sounded too pleased either.

"Freedom fighters to Orion, do you read?" He called. After a long pause he asked again but only received static, "Stoke?" He looked up at the older mouse.

"Get the medics out there, now!" Stoker told him before rushing out to join the mice helping those in the ship.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Vinnie asked between coughs. Rimfire groaned but nodded from underneath the older mouse that had used his own body to ensure the younger mouse hadn't been injured any more than he already had been. Vinnie moved off of Rimfire now he was out of danger. When there was no reply from Mai straight away Vinnie almost panicked until he saw a shadow through the smoke, "Sis?"

"I'm fine." She grumbled but held her side as she did so and there was a nasty bump on her forehead that oozed blood, leaving a small trail down her face.

"What about Kim?" Rimfire asked trying to pull himself to his feet but failing when his cast got in the way. "Thanks by the way." He looked to the white male.

"Hey your mom and grandma would kill me if I let you get hurt any worse." Vincent admitted holding out a hand for his friend's nephew. Once Rimfire was on his feet he pulled one of Rimfire's arms around his shoulders and began helping him towards the exit, "Wait we need to find Kim!"

"We will but we need to get you off this death trap first." Vincent told him pulling his sister close as well and holding her around her waist to steady her.

"Oh, I don't feel so good!" She admitted before diving to the side to throw up.

"Nice." Vinnie sighed using his tail to pull Mai to her feet and towards him again. Mai whimpered and leant against her brother who winced at the sight of the lump on her head that was already an ugly blue colour under her fur, "Let's get you two out of here." He led them towards the hanger hoping Kim was okay but he would worry about her as soon as Rimfire and Maisey were off the ship and the hanger had their bikes. They were virtually there when four figures appeared in the dim lighting of the hall.

"Vin?" a freedom fighter asked as the group neared them and took the injured pair off of him. Vincent recognised the mouse as an old friend named Jason and smiled, "Anyone else in here?"

"Kim." Rimfire said trying to stop the two mice that were helping them, "She was piloting and we haven't heard from her!"

"We'll keep looking," he said, "and don't worry about your bikes. They're already off the ship and safe in the base." He chuckled, "What the hell did you guys do to piss the government off that much?"

"No idea." Vincent shrugged, "I'll go with you."

"No way man, Stoke said. . ."

"I don't care what Stoker said, I've spent the last two weeks living in this tub back on Earth!" Vincent told him, "I know how to get to where she's at. The longer you stand here arguing with me the worse it's going to get, sweetheart. So either let me go with or I'll just go anyway!" Jason shook his head and glanced behind him to make sure Rimfire and Mai were being taken care of by the other mice.

"Fine." he knew better than to argue with Vinnie when the white furred mouse had made up his mind so allowed him to lead the way back towards the control room, one of the others came with them. When they reached the room the door was jammed and there was a considerable amount of heat coming from the door. "Feels like there's a fire behind it."

"Kim!" Vinnie yelled. He pushed his ear as close as he dared to the hot metal door, "Kim can you hear me? You in there?"

"Where else would I be!" It had been very faint but he had heard it.

"She's in there!" Vinnie looked at the seams of the door trying to figure out a way to open it without setting off a fire ball. "Kim, are you hurt?" He shouted when he couldn't find a way in.

"Not really." He heard her call back unconvincingly, "But my legs are trapped under some debris."

"We have to find a way in there." He said more to himself then to Jason and the other mouse, "Kim, is the fire bad in there?"

"No, it's just close to the door." She shouted back.

"We could blast our way in?" The third mouse suggested flicking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Might be our only option." Jason admitted. Vinnie nodded and they all stepped back. "Miss, you need to cover yourself as best you can." Jason shouted before he and the other mouse took aim and blasted the door right out of the frame. Vincent ran into the room and was met with a disaster zone. There was smoke everywhere, machinery sparked menacingly around the room and the monitors were no longer operational.

"Kim, where are you kid?" Vincent squinted in an attempt to see better through all the smoke, he wondered why there was no auxiliary lighting but paid it no mind when he caught a glimpse of white hair and pale skin. He ran over to her and was glad to see her smiling at him, "Not really huh?" He said referring to a large patch of blood pooling by her right shoulder.

"Bah, it's just a scratch," she defended weakly, "and nothing's broken, I just got something stuck in my shoulder that's all." Vinnie shook his head before calling the other two over to help him get the debris off of her. He and the third mouse he didn't know lifted whilst Jason pulled her free and the console was dropped with a thud. "Ow." She complained, "Remind me to give that government of yours a piece of my mind." She winced as she was turned onto her back far too roughly for her taste and someone was fiddling with whatever was sticking out of her shoulder.

"She needs a medic." Jason told his friend, "but I think she's right, it doesn't look life threatening."

"So much for going after the others." She said. He smiled at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he gently picked her up being careful of her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Kim said quietly, "I won't give up, I promise. We'll still find them it'll just take a little longer is all."

"I know kid, I know."

"Hey Rimmy," Kim smiled when she finally found him later in the evening, "you okay?" She noticed a blond mouse on one side of his bed.

"Me? Stoker said you were hurt!" He shifted his weight cursing his cast again, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine." She smiled again ignoring the throbbing in her arm and the light headed feeling she had every time she moved too quickly.

"What about Mai?" He asked her. She came over and took the hand he offered to her before sitting down on the side of his bed.

"A really bad concussion, they're monitoring her and Vinnie's sitting with her so I came to find you." She looked up at the blond mouse again hoping Rimfire would get the hint. She had an idea who the girl was but wanted him to confirm it before she made any assumptions.

"Hi, I'm Primer." The girl said brightly taking the initiative, "I'm this doofs twin sister. I take it you're Kim right?" Kim nodded, "Wow, you are pretty. Just wait till my mom and grandma get a gander of you!" She turned to Rimfire, "Think she'll pass?"

"Primer!" He groaned, "Please ignore her, she can be a real pain sometimes."

"Hey!" She slapped his shoulder, "You are such a dork!"

"I am not a dork!" Rimfire growled playfully shoving his sister off the other side of his bed resulting in a squeak and a thud as she fell and landed on her tail.

"Oh you are too a dork." She grumbled rubbing her sore appendage.

"Wow, are you guys always like this?" Kim giggled at the pair's antics.

"Always." Stoker stood in the doorway scowling at Kim who grinned at him sheepishly. "What part of rest don't you understand princess?"

"I'm perfectly fine Stoker, it's just a scratch." She stuck out her chin in defiance.

"That scratch lost you a lot of blood. Now get back to the room we gave you and sleep or so help me I will have you sedated young lady!" He pointed out of the doorway. "And I don't need you two encouraging her!" He pointed accusingly at Rimfire and Primer.

"We didn't encourage her!" Primer protested, "She got here all by herself!"

"I'm sorry Stoker. She said she was fine." Rimfire said guiltily.

"I am fine!" She stood up too quickly and the room spun, "or not." She added sitting back down heavily trying to ignore the worried look Rimfire gave her. Primer got up and carefully helped her to her feet, "Will you all just stop worrying about me, I'll be fine in a little bit!"

"Why don't we just bring another bed in here?" The blond suggested guessing what the problem was and hiding a grin when both her brother and Kim blushed. Stoker looked from mouse to Amayan and sighed.

"Fine," then he pointed at Primer, "but you'd better make sure the two of them get some sleep motor mouth."

"Motor mouth? What do you mean motor mouth, I don't talk that much." The blond protested.

"Yeah you do." Rimfire grinned at her. Primer just stuck her tongue out at him then allowed Kim to sit back down on the bed. Stoker left to find someone to get a second bed put in the room and Primer sat back down on the other side of the bed.

"So you guys going out or what?" Primer asked. She burst out laughing at the splutters that came from both, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean this idiot hasn't even asked you out yet? You know this is why you've had so few girlfriends bro!"

"Like I said, a real pain." Rimfire told Kim rolling his eyes.

"Oh I don't know," Kim said edging closer, "I think she has a point." Kim smiled suggestively.

"She does." Rimfire asked gulping. Primer smiled again and slipped out unnoticed to update her relatives on Rimfire's latest attempt at dating.

"Uh huh." Kim shifted so that she was lying next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Why haven't you asked me out on a date yet?"

"Well I um. . . you see. . ." His mind was working overtime to figure out how to tell her he'd chickened out every time he'd wanted to, but when he looked down she had already slipped into the dream world. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers before slipping off to sleep himself. Not long after that Stoker returned and blinked at the scene then left quietly as he shook his head muttering under his breath about stubborn kids.

"At least they're resting." He said to himself before going to find Contact again to get some more information on the government's intentions with Mai and Kim.

_Two weeks later._

"How bad is it?" Kim asked looking up at her ship not even wanting to know how the mice had gotten it down into the hanger in its current condition. It had been two weeks since their unceremonious landing and she was finally allowed in to survey the damage done to her ship courtesy of their spectacular arrival on Mars.

"It's gonna take a while to fix ma'am." A skinny male mouse with beige fur and messy green hair that looked to be nearly thirty looked up at the Orion.

"I can work on the systems myself if need be," Kim said also looking up at her ship, "but the mechanics are way too technical for me." She turned to the mouse she'd been told was nicknamed gears, "How long do you think it'll take?"

"A month, maybe two." He shrugged, "Stoker's told all available mechanics to get the ship space worthy for you. But the rest are working on that atmospheric converter of yours."

"It's not mine;" She told him offhandedly, "I just have the specs for it. And that long huh?" Kim rubbed the bandage around her shoulder, the wound still itched every now and again. This pleased Rimfire to no end as he got a kick out of getting to tell her off every time he caught her scratching.

"We know what you guys need it for and we'll get it done as fast as we can miss, that's a promise." He assured her.

"Thanks Gears, I know you will." Kim sighed then thought of something else, "Hey, the AI chips in your bikes?" She turned to make sure he was listening and he nodded at her to let her know that he was, "Can they be put into anything?"

"Like a ship you mean?" He asked catching on quickly. He bit his lip in thought for a moment, "It's possible. There haven't been many made for a while though so we'd have to machine one from scratch."

"It could be done though right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah it could be done." He gave her a lopsided grin, "Could be fun too."

"Why's that?" She blinked at him in confusion.

"Think about it," He looked up at the ship like a kid in a candy store, "a Martian AI in a sweet cruiser like this. She's a real beaut you know. Bet she's a demon in battle."

"Fast too." Kim said dreamily about her pride and joy, "she's one of the fastest my race ever made. I just about fainted when my mom gave it to me."

"I'll bet you did." He laughed, "Listen, we have enough hands to work on it round the clock so we'll get started on it right away. We'll do the body work first then work on the interior damage. We'll give you a shout when the egg heads are gonna start on the electronics and systems okay?"

"Thanks gears!" She said happily.

"Say Miss?" He stopped her, "Those mice . . . Throttle and Modo. . .well. . , their battles are legendary, they and Vinnie are considered our greatest heroes of the Plutarkian wars. Do you really think you can save them?"

"It'll be tough," She told him honestly, "and it'll take a lot of planning and even more patience but I think it's possible yeah."

"Any ideas how you're gonna pull it off yet?" He asked curious.

"Not yet." She sighed, "Until I can get a better idea of where they're being held and exactly what we're up against I'm not going to even attempt to make a plan of action, there's too much that could go wrong." Gears looked impressed and left looking over some papers in his hand leaving Kim to go and find her friends and tell them all about how her baby was going to become an AI ship.

**Well there's another one. Hope you liked this one. I hope to get another one up soon! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	17. Chapter 17: Captain Mimosa

**New Blood.**

**Hi all, sorry for the delay, but I have started a new job and am just getting used to the new hours! I will endeavour to get another one out more quickly. Enjoy though!**

**Chapter 17: Captain Mimosa.**

"Status report?" A white haired woman asked her second in command.

"We are nearing the planet now Captain Mimosa." He replied checking their flight plans once again. "I have tried to contact the Martian Government for permission to land but they refuse."

"Why is that?" Mimosa asked.

"Well Mimi," he grinned at her scowl directed towards him, "it would seem that they have heard of our reputation in the Plutarkian territories. They believe us to be criminals and tell us that the Sabre and Devil will soon in their custody."

"Is that so?" Mimosa rubbed her chin in thought, "Tut, tut Kimaya what am I going to do with you?"

"She's certainly a chip off the old block Mimi." He grinned.

"If you must call me by my first name old man, then Mimosa will be fine," she huffed, "but must you insisted on calling me by that awful pet name Locht gave me."

"But it suits you so well my lady Mimosa." He waggled his eyebrows daring her to lose her temper for once.

"One of these days Glax you will get your comeuppance," she grinned right back at her old mentor, "but you will not goad me into losing my temper for your entertainment." With that said she went to leave the bridge, "Find a way past their defences and track down the Orion. It's time I pay a visit to my errant daughter."

"Ugh, it's been nearly two months and they're still working on that damn ship of yours," Vinnie yelled pacing the common room floor ignoring he looks from those not really a part of their conversation who were obviously annoyed that he was disturbing their precious down time, "I thought you said it would only take a month? There's no telling what those stink fishes are doing to Charley and my bros!"

"Calm down Vinnie." Mai said irritably rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep that had become progressively worse since her friends had been taken and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Of course her brother's growing temper was not helping one bit either.

"Yeah Vinnie, our boys are doing all they can," Rimfire said sitting down and putting his crutches where no one could trip over them, "it's just taking longer than it should cause of the government interference that' all."

"What government interference?" Kim asked looking accusingly at her new boyfriend, "Why and how are they interfering."

"Well, Stoker told them there was no survivors in the crash," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and wishing Stoker had told him that he was keeping them in the dark about the goings on outside the base, "but somehow they found out Stoker was lying and there's wanted posters all over Mars with our faces all over them. Since they know we're under the protection of the Freedom Fighters they're doing all they can to make life difficult for us. Stoker's bringing my family in today cause they've been getting threats from the peacekeepers." He frowned and began studying a stain on the stone floor, "We're worried they'd take them into custody just to flush us out."

"They wouldn't do that!" Kim said indignantly wrapping her arms around Rimfire's neck, "Would they? I mean they can't!"

"I heard they took in a whole family just last week cause they refused to pay the new taxes they brought in." A mouse sitting in not far from them told them taking a swig of somrthing that looked suspiciously stronger than rootbeer, "Chance said Stoker's been looking into it and found out they're not the only family to have gone missing."

"That's nuts!" Vinnie growled, "First they sell our planet out from under us and then they have the nerve to start . . ." he couldn't finish his sentence. He cried out in frustration and upended a table in his anger.

"Is that really necessary?" Mai growled then as she stormed out she added, "What is it with men and making a damn racket!" She left grumbling all the way.

"What's up with her?" Rimfire asked.

"I don't think she's sleeping too well." Kim shrugged.

"She's told me that was normal for her before." Vinnie's gaze was fixed on the last point he'd seen his sister, "What's different now?"

"She's worried about our friends." She answered shrugging.

"We're all worried." He grumped.

"Yeah, I mean we all want to get going and find them." Rimfire added as confused as Vinnie at Maisey's reaction.

"Seriously?" She looked from Rimfire to Vinnie and back again, "You mean to tell me you don't see it?" Both mice shook their heads, "Honestly, you guys are clueless." She got up to find her friend and make sure she was alright but stopped at the door. "Vinnie, when I first met her she told me her very best friend on Mars had been Throttle. And since then I have seen countless sketches drawn by her and most of the stories she's told me of her life on Mars featured Throttle a lot more than Modo, you were the only other person to feature as much as he did."

"But Throttle's always been with Carbine." Vinnie said quietly catching on.

"And she knows that." Kim rolled her eyes in frustration, "Look if you guys tell her I said anything I'll tie your tails together and make it permanent got it?." The pair nodded in understanding and watched as she left the room.

"Did you know?" Rimfire asked Vinnie.

"I knew about all the drawings," he shrugged, "but I thought she'd always thought of him like a second brother. Makes sense though, they were inseparable when they were kids and the day she first saw Throttle and Carbine kiss she refused to come out of her room no matter what me, dad of Aunt Sophie said." Rimfire leant back in his chair, Vinnie found himself one to sit in and the pair was unusually quiet whilst they thought about the recent events.

"Go away Kim!" Mai growled trying to find some pain killers in the cupboards of the room she had been assigned to deal with her headache.

"Mai . . ." she stopped what she was about to say when she saw a small spot of blood on the sleeve of Mai's sweater, "Oh, Mai not again."

"Don't look at me like that!" Mai screamed losing her temper.

"Like what Mai? I'm just worried about you!"

"I'm a big girl Kim, I can take care of myself so quit worrying about me!"

"I'm not going to lecture you Mai, I just want to help." Kim tried to reason with the upset mouse in front of her.

"You can help by getting out of my face!" Mai screamed again now throwing the contents of the cupboard onto the floor in her attempts to find some painkillers. Kim calmly walked over to a pile of contents that had landed to her left and picked up a small bottle. Without uttering a word she pressed the pill bottle into her friend's hand and quietly left the room. Mai let out a frustrated sigh and popped a couple of the pills dry before going into the bathroom. She pulled up her sleeve and snatched the blade she'd hidden behind the sink and slashed at her arm. It wasn't deep but it gave her an odd sense of release. Maisey knew why Kimaya worried for her when she did this and she had tried to stop but something always pushed her over the edge and gave her that desperate need for a release again. Living a life of action helped but with the capture of her friends and Stoker's orders that she and her friends to stay in the base meant she could only think about what her friends might be going through and it was driving her insane. The Plutarkians did have a habit of keeping their worst enemies captive but she had to wonder whether any of them would be the same when they found them. The waiting was getting to her every bit as much as it was getting to her brother but she didn't make a habit out of bothering others with her problems. Her problems were her own and she preferred to deal with them by herself. She held up her arm to the light and watched the blood trickle down towards her elbow then looked up at the mirror ahead of her. Her temper flared and with a scream her left hand dropped the razor blade and hurtled into the mirror smashing it.

"That's seven years bad luck sis." She spun around to glare at her brother for intruding on her privacy. She went to hide her arms behind her back where he couldn't see the damage she had inflicted on herself but she was too slow. Vinnie stepped forward and snatched the arm she had punched the mirror with so that he could inspect the damage himself, "Some of that's gonna need stitches." She refused to look at him and had already forgotten about her other arm, she clenched her other hand at her side where he could see the cuts on the offending forearm. "They're not from the mirror." He said more to himself than to her dropping her left to look at the right, "These are clean cut." Vinnie looked up at his sister, "Who did this?" He watched as his sister stiffened and looked anywhere but at him, "Did you do this to yourself?" Her blush was answer enough for him, "Why the hell would you do a fool thing like that? What if you really hurt yourself and no one found you? Haven't we got enough creeps after us without you hurting yourself too?" There was a look of desperation on his face as he tried to shake the answers out of Mai who stayed silent, "Damn it Maisey Van Wham answer me!"

"It's nothing," She said almost too quietly for him to hear, "don't worry about it."

"You're kidding right?" Vinnie growled and began pulling her out of her quarters and towards the infirmary. Mai allowed him to drag her into the infirmary where he found one of the medics and watched in silence as the medic treated her wounds and told her not to use her left hand for a day or so. Once the medic was done he left them alone to their thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Mai said quietly.

"Why the hell do you do it?" Vinnie asked.

"I . . . Sometimes I just feel so trapped," she paused to think of the best way to describe it, "it's like there's this pressure building up inside and the only way to let it out is to . . . well you know."

"How long?" It was his turn to avoid looking at her and it was making Mai nervous. Only one other person knew her dirty little secret and it was enough to deal with Kim's disapproval without having to deal with Vinnie's as well.

"Since Aunt Sophie died I guess." Mai chanced a glance at her brother almost fearing what she might see. She expected disgust and maybe anger but the anger from earlier seemed to have drained away and all that was left was a worried sibling.

"You have to stop."

"I kn. . ."

"Let me finish." His eyes snapped up to look at her. He waited until he was sure she was listening before carrying on, "You remember Andy? He was in my year at school and a friend of Throttle's." She nodded when the image of a skinny short mouse came into her mind of the boy he spoke of, "He used to cut himself too, after he lost his family in one of the first raids. He was a freedom fighter like us and we never thought anything of the odd scratches on his arms when we did see anything. I mean who's going to say anything about cuts and scrapes in a war?" He chuckled but it was devoid of humour. "I was the one who found him." Vinnie watched Mai very carefully as he spoke to see her reactions, "it was the day after a big fight against the Plutarkians and we'd lost a lot of good friends, including his girlfriend Clover. We think he just snapped, there was blood all over him."

"Where did you find him?" Mai asked quietly not really sure how to react to such a story.

"In his room." Vinnie shrugged, "Throttle had been shot and was in the infirmary. I'd gone to check up on him and he'd told me Andy had been acting strange when they'd last spoken the night before. I'd noticed he hadn't come to breakfast so decided to go check on him." Vincent closed his eyes seeing the gruesome images of his friend behind those closed lids, "he was lying in his bed with one hand crossed across him as if it'd been trying to hold the sheet on the wound on his right wrist and the corner over it was drenched in blood. He can't have been dead long cause he just looked like he was sleeping and the body was still warm when I checked for a pulse. When I pulled back that sheet the whole bed was soaked." His eyes reopened and took on a pleading look, "Please Mai, I don't want that to be you."

"It won't," She looked away, "I'll be careful."

"He was careful!" Her brother protested, "If he hadn't been we would have known, Throttle would have known. The medics said it looked like he'd just cut too deep. He didn't mean to kill himself. Maybe he was angry and that's why, or maybe he just kept hacking until it was too late. I don't know but what you're doing is dangerous sis. You gotta stop it."

"It's not that easy." It was at that moment that Stoker found them looking amused in some way.

"You two seen Kim?"

"No why?" Vinnie answered.

"Cause there's a surprise I want her to see." He grinned looking over his shoulder as if the teen might materialise.

"What's is it?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"Oh no. I'm not taking the chance of her getting a warning," he chuckled, "this is going to be way too good for that!"

"Okay," Mai rolled her eyes, "I'll go find her, I need to apologise for something anyway. I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Dare I ask?" Stoker asked Vinnie once she'd left.

"She's cutting herself Stoke."

"Damn, never thought she'd be doin' something like that." He sighed.

"I don't know what to do Stoker." Vinnie admitted helplessly.

"Not much you can do," Stoker replied, "We just need to keep an eye on her to make sure she's got it under control and try to help her as best we can. It's her that's got to make the effort to stop."

"What if she does what Andy did?"

"Andy had no one left. All he had to live for died in that last battle. I don't think we have to worry about Mai, she's still got family. And I don't think Kim'll let her finish it that easily anyway." He said. Vincent looked up at him questioningly, "Relax kid. Something tells me Kim already knows about it."

"If she knew then why didn't she tell me?" Vinnie said incredulously.

"Maybe she felt it wasn't her place to tell ya? Who knows, but maybe you should talk to her when you've got a chance. She'll probably be able to tell you more than Mai ever will." Stoker told him. "Speaking of which I need to find the little princess. Just think about it punk."

"Did you find her Mr. Stoker?" The white haired Amayan asked as Stoker finally returned to his office after nearly an hour of searching.

"Not yet Captain. Sorry to have kept you waiting." He eyed the large alien who had accompanied her warily. Before turning back to the Captain of the battle cruiser Destroyer who was dressed in a white outfit consisting of skin tight leather pants, a tight white jacket covered a skin tight top and knee high boots. She was quite a sight for the old mouse.

"Oh don't worry about Sorne," she smiled at him, "he's harmless provided I'm not in danger."

"I'll bet." He still took the longest route to his desk to avoid the large black alien that resembled what humans might class as a demon. He was at least eight foot tall, black skin that resembled reptilian scales and a long thick tail, the end of which had a metal barb attached to end and he wore a pair of red pants leaving the rest of his body bare. His hands and feet sported deadly claws. His eyes were nothing but white orbs in his skull as he glared at the leader of the freedom fighters with his arms tightly crossed across his chest. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

"I'm sure she is," Mimosa grinned, "Perhaps with a tour of the base we might bump into her?" She suggested giving him her best smile.

"Uh, okay. Sure." He stood up and held out a hand for Mimosa but Sorne growled.

"Relax Sorne," she chuckled, "he's not a threat." She took his offered arm as if to prove the point and allowed him to lead her through the base. The only response from the black alien was a cross between a grunt and a growl.

"Talkative fella ain't he?" He glanced back at Sorne once more as they walked.

"Don't take it personally; his voice box was damaged when he was a combatant in the Plutarkian death games." She chuckled at the brief look of worry that crossed the mouse's face, "He owes me his life Mr. Stoker. . ."

"Please just call me Stoker."

"Stoker," she nodded at him, "Sorne is simply overprotective of me. Most of my crew are that way." She chuckled, "You should see the way they treat my daughter. If I had given my little Kimie cup her ship sooner she would have gone adventuring a lot younger than she did." A pensive look crossed her face, "Actually I'm surprised she didn't simply steal a ship and run away sooner." It was then that Kim rounded the corner with Rimfire and his family accompanying her, ahead of them and mother and daughter spotted each other. Mimosa's look was one of amusement when compared to Kim's look of absolute mortification. Stoker looked from one to the other then took a step back to watch the exchange grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, there you are Kimie cup!" Mimosa smiled as her daughter paled.

"Eep!" Was all Kim could manage at the sight of her mother in her full captain's get up. She began edging away but found her exit was blocked by Primer, Rose and Rimfire and the twins' mother Khol.

"Kimie cup?" Rimfire questioned and grinned raising an eyebrow at the nick name.

"I wouldn't if I were you?" Kim warned him dryly.

"But she called you Kimie cup." He snickered before bursting out laughing. He soon stopped however when a dark shadow engulfed him. He looked up to find a very large Sorne glaring down at him growling and behaving very ominously. Rimfire gulped and almost fell over backwards.

"Now see here," Rose stormed up to the behemoth and got between him and her grandson, "no one treats my grandson like that!"

"Mother!" Kim yelled finally finding her voice. She wrapped her arms around Sorne's much larger left one and attempted to pull him away, "Sorne back off my boyfriend right now! I mean it!"

"Boyfriend is it?" Her mother asked. She studied Rimfire very carefully making the poor mouse even more nervous.

"Mother you call him off this instant!" Kim demanded yelping when Sorne lifted his arm and consequently her so that she hung suspended in the air in front of him. He silently cocked his head to one side then pointed at Rimfire. "He's fine Sorne." She said gently, "could you put me down now?" Sorne nodded and lowered her to the ground.

"I don't see you for three years, I finally find you and you have a boyfriend." Mimosa stated then turned to Rimfire, "I sincerely hope you're better than the rest of them, I would hate for my crew to do to you what they did to all the other dates my little Kimie's had."

"Mother." Kim warned, "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Easy dear I just followed the destruction," she smiled, "you and Maisey have such a knack for it. That and rumours of the Silver Sabre and the White Devil were in this sector are rife. I understand there's quite a price for anyone who can bring you girls in dead or alive."

"Really how much?" Kim looked like a little girl about to get a Christmas present.

"Six million Gold gills."

"That's higher than you and all your crew!" Kim cried out in glee.

"Each." She carried on, "Almost as high as what they were offering for those Martian fighters. She looked to Stoker. I understand two of them have been taken." Mimosa blinked at the sudden change in mood, "Something I said?"

"Modo's my uncle." Rimfire said sadly.

"And Throttle's our friend." Kim added.

"Ah I see."

"Are they still alive?" Khol asked desperate for any news the unusual woman could give her about her brother and his friends.

"Yes they're alive." Mimosa replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Kim asked.

"Yes I do." Was the reply.

"Well?" Stoker asked impatiently.

"It's not a particularly nice subject." Mimosa warned.

"Who cares? What's happened to my uncle Modo, Throttle and Charley?" Rimfire demanded.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more comfortable to discuss this," she told them, "it may take a while. And if I know my daughter discussions of rescue will be involved which will invariably take longer."

"Sounds good, but I'd better track down the punk and his sister before we start," Stoker said then looked to Primer and Rimfire, "Why don't you take everyone to the rec room and clear everyone out? If they complain tell em I said to stop slacking." He grinned and watched them go before leaving to find the rest of the group.

Not long after Rimfire and the others had settled in the recreation room and proper introductions had been made, Stoker arrived with the siblings in tow and they sat down to listen to what captain Mimosa had to say. She sat there in silence for several minutes trying to figure out where best to start all too aware of the impatient looks she was receiving.

"The Plutarkian high council have not stayed silent about the apprehension of your friends. In fact they've been quite vocal about it all and images of them have been broadcast all over the Plutarkian Empire." She told them but stopped when it looked as if Vinnie wanted to say something.

"What about Charley?" He asked looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry but who's Charley?" She looked to her daughter for help.

"She's our human friend and Vinnie's girlfriend," she supplied, "she was taken at the same time as Throttle and Modo."

"There was mention of an accomplice but I'm afraid they've only really bragged about the Martian captives." She said apologetically towards Vinnie who looked crushed, "However I could ask my crew to look into it and see if they can find out anything."

"I thought you needed the Galatic whatever's computer to do that?" Rimfire asked Kim.

"I do, but my mom's on board computer is a lot more powerful than mine." Kim shrugged then looked back to her mother, "So do you know where they are? Throttle and Modo I mean."

"Your friend Modo is currently working in a slave camp on Mongol, there are thousands of slaves there and most of those work in the mines digging for the ores involved in making their glass steal."

"Mines?" Rose spoke covering her hand trying to stay strong, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so." Mimosa nodded sadly, "Few ever leave the planet." She instantly regretted her last statement when she saw the looks from the small family.

"Not helping." Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." The captain cleared her throat, "The slaves there do tend to be better looked after than most other slaver moons though, particularly if the slaves are strong. They're few and far between. Captives are usually in quite poor condition when they reach the slaver moons so when they arrive well and healthy they like to keep them that way. So he should be safe for now." She gave the most reassuring smile she could give.

"And Throttle?" Stoker asked shifting his position. He frowned when she sighed and gave him a wary look as if he might do something unnecessary.

"Throttle is currently a personal slave to Lord Camembert himself." She told them, "He will be kept alive as long as he will last, but Camembert is famous for collecting great warriors and breaking them beyond repair. He even had one of our great warriors once. We did what we could for him after he was rescued but he took himself into one of our space locks one day and jettisoned himself before anyone could stop him." She looked up at the occupants of the room, "If we are to rescue your friends then he is the one we will need to rescue first, before it's too late."

**I'm not all that sure about this one. I know where I want to go with this but am having issues getting there in a half decent way. So bare with me, it'll get better soon! Thank for all the great reviews, you're all the best! See you soon! Angel xxx**


End file.
